The Fight for Destiny
by lightofthenine
Summary: Aly has moved to East Kilbridge, Scotland, in hopes of protection from the death eaters in London. New friends and adventures, and the Battle of Hogwarts take place in the final book of the Revelation Series.
1. New Home

**Disclaimer: This is really annoying. Fine. I don't own HP. End of story. Everything is hers; except for the stuff I'm inventing, such as Ellis and the characters.**

* * *

"Here we are," her father said, unlocking the door.

His daughter stepped inside of the house, looking around.

"Wow," she said.

"It's not much," he said, setting down her bags, "But it's home."

"I like it," she breathed. The house was nice and down to earth; the accents making it feel very homey.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing to a picture.

"That's a Van Gogh," he said absently, setting down the keys.

"A V-Van Gogh?" she stuttered, staring at it.

"Yes. It's Starry Night, don't you recognize it?"

She cocked her head and studied the painting. "I'm not exactly artistically trained. Is it real?"

"No. Just a very well made replica," he grinned, walking over to the painting. It was hanging next to a mirror. He picked up her bags.

"Shall we visit your room?"

"Sure," she grinned. They walked over to the stairs and climbed them to the top. There were four rooms, he explained: his room, the work room, the bathroom, and is soon to be, her room. He opened the door and she gasped. It was painted a very pretty sea blue. The bed was white with blue and green pillows. Next to it was a dresser with a mirror, and a closet on the other side.

She looked around. "This is...great!"

"You like it?" he asked, pleased. "Your mum told me what you like."

"I love it," she replied ecstatically, walking on the wood covered floors, sitting on the bed. It was very comfortable.

"Thanks, Dad," she grinned. "This is the best."

He smiled and pointed to a sign above her head. She stood up and turned around.

She smiled. There was a blue plaque hanging above the bed. It was covered in very pretty shells and sequins.

Engraved on the plaque was this name: Alyson Trevelyan.


	2. Getting to Know You

"I'm glad," Darien grinned. "I'll just leave you get unpacked." He walked out of her room, and back downstairs. Aly relaxed on her bed and sighed with happiness.

"This isn't so bad, Scotland," she decided, sitting up. She walked over to Minako's cage and took her out. "What do you think?"

She opened the window and smiled at the green hills and cloudless blue skies. Minako hooted her approval. Aly grinned and set Minako down on the bed. She opened her trunk and placed the clothes in her dresser. She took out her old Quidditch uniform and sighed. Well, technically, it wasn't old. Aly had only been away from her friends for a few houses. It felt much longer.

Aly finished packing the last of her clothes and walked over to the closet. She opened it and stored the trunk there. She looked at the closet with confusion. _Maybe that's for my new clothes. _

She rearranged the dresser to her liking and smiled with satisfaction. Aly noticed that her mother brought her things up from London. Her desk and chair were there, along with her quills given to her by Amanda three years ago, and her globe, and her beanbag chair.

She looked at herself in the mirror over by her dresser. _Same eyes...same hair...same face...maybe it's because I'm not seventeen. I wonder where the others are..._

She shook her head. _Calm down. It's only been a few hours. Give them some time._

Aly looked around, please, and exited her new room. She walked downstairs into the living room and smelled bacon. She walked into the kitchen and Darien was tending to the bacon on the stove.

"Oh, hello," he said, looking over his shoulder. "Would you like some tea with your breakfast? I'm making brunch. You must be starving."

Aly's stomach rumbled with hunger. They both laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes."

A few moments later, he had the food on the table. Aly's mouth watered at the sight of eggs, bacon, tomatoes and toast. "Yum," she said brightly. Darien sat down at the kitchen table across from her.

"So," he said smiling warmly, "Welcome to Scotland."

"Why thank you," Aly grinned, sipping her tea.

"I'd bet you'd like to know a bit about me, and I'd like to know something about you."

Aly nodded.

"Well. I was born in London, even though both of my parents are Scottish, as you can tell. I lived a normal life until I was eleven, like you. Where have you lived the past seventeen years?"

Aly finished a piece of bacon. "Well, after Mum dropped me off I lived with Amelia until I was eleven. Then I ran away and a boy named Hayden, who would soon be my best friend, told me all about Hogwarts after I got my letter. Every summer after that I stayed at the Boyles' house with Char, Damien, Amanda and Hayden. The summer before sixth year I spent all of June with Mum."

"Ah. Well. My family expected me to get some high grades," Darien said, sipping his tea. "I'm a 'pureblood' and all. So, I met your mother first year at Hogwarts and we became fast friends."

"What were you like at Hogwarts?"

"Actually," he grinned. "I was a pretty decent guy. I had friends, I teased and everything, but compared to James Potter I was a saint."

Aly laughed. "So, how'd it happen?"

"Well, I eventually fell in love with your mother sometime around fifth year. We dated for two years. Then of course, your mother became pregnant."

"Why'd you leave?"

Darien sighed, looking down at his plate. He looked back up. "I was a teenager...and I wasn't thinking. When I realized the consequences, I didn't want any of that. So I left. But I'm very sorry for that."

"It's ok," Aly said, smiling slightly. She finished her food. "So, what do you do?"

"Interior design," he grinned. "How else did I get your room that way? Sheer luck?"

Aly smiled.

"No. I work with some other people, and we work on making the houses as roomy and comfortable, yet chic, as possible." He smiled. Aly took the plates and offered to wash them. She finished drying them soon, and put them in the dish rack. She sat back down.

"Now. About your education. There's a school not too far from here that's Hogwarts counterpart."

"You mean...it's like Hogwarts?" Aly asked, brightening.

"Yes. It teaches the same subjects, except it's like your regular school. You go to school, you eat lunch, and then you come home. You don't get five course meals."

"Wow," Aly said, smiling. "That's great. What's it called?"

"On the outside, Ellis School for the Gifted. A Muggle might assume it's for people with learning disabilities. On the inside, it's just called Ellis. It's nowhere near as big as Hogwarts. Looks like just a regular school."

"That sounds fantastic. At least I can continue my education," Aly sighed.

"That's another reason why your mother sent you up here. For you protection, but she knew that there was a counterpart of Hogwarts over here, so you could still get your education."

"That was smart."

"Indeed," Darien agreed. "I've already enrolled you, so you should get a letter soon about your supplies."

"Will we go down to Diagon Alley to get my supplies?" Aly asked with excitement.

"No, that's too dangerous."

Aly's face fell. "Oh."

"Don't worry! Scotland's just as good as London, if not better. There's another spot where we can get your supplies for this year."

"Ok, then." Aly nodded. "What are you doing today?"

"I'll be in the work room, planning the next design for Mrs. Fletcher's house." He smiled and stood up. "You can go outside and roam around, if you like."

"That sounds fine. I won't stray too far," Aly promised. Darien patted her head and exited the kitchen. Aly stood up and walked over to the back door. She grabbed her jacket and walked outside.

Immediately she was hit by a welcoming breeze, and she smiled. She walked down the stairs and stepped on the grass. It was soft and a very pure green. She walked past her father's house, looking at his car. There was a shed in the back.

She continued walking, looking around, admiring the sky and the grass being ruffled by the wind. _This is a like a dream_, she thought.

She sat down on the ground and hugged her knees tightly, looking around. There were a few houses on the other sides of the road.

_He must live on the outskirts of East Kilbride_, she realized. From far away, she could see that her father's house was a pale blue color.

She sighed.

"I wonder what the others are doing now?" she wondered aloud. She stood up. "Maybe I should send them a letter. Minako deserves the stretch."

She started walking back to the house. She continued walking in silence.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, she heard a _pop! _And someone apparated right front of her.

"Gah!" she exclaimed, clutching her heart. She kneeled over, gasping for breath, her heart. She looked up slowly at the person standing in front of her, and realized it was her Dad.

"Dad," she choked, "What was that for?"

"Just having a bit of fun," he said playfully. Aly stood up glaring at Darien.

"I almost had a heart attack," she said angrily.

"Lucky for you that you didn't. There's not a hospital around for a few miles."

Aly's eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm pulling your leg," he joked. "The nearest hospital is twenty five minutes!"

"You're real funny, Dad," Aly growled. Then she looked up. "I didn't know you could apparate."

"Took my three tries, but I did it," he said proudly. "Splinched about half my body the first time."

Aly winced. "Glad I passed."

"Would you like to talk a walk into town? I think locking you up all day isn't exactly entertaining."

Aly smiled and nodded.


	3. Ye Olde Sandwich Shop

"What's this place called?"

Aly looked around the town centre in amazement.

"Princes Square," Darien shrugged. "That's what it's been called for years." Aly looked in the shops through the windows and smiled.

"Wow." Aly looked at the shops in Princes Square; clothing stores, sandwich shops, hardware stores...The stores looked very inviting. The walls were lined with bricks.

"We up here are a bit more technologically advanced, compared to London, that is."

"I see," Aly said, looking around.

"This is where most of the witches and wizards shop," Darien said absently.

"Really? So there are witches and wizards around here?" Aly asked curiously. "Yes. Muggles come as well, but it's more convenient for us. Want a bite?" Darien asked, motioning to the sandwich stores. He opened the door and Aly was hit by a delicious smell of bread and meat.

"But, we just ate," she protested.

"Don't worry. They sell the most amazing pretzels. Nothing too big," he winked, and they entered the store. Aly inhaled the scent of bread. Delicious. They walked up to the counter.

"Hello, Darien," the cashier said cheerfully, walking over to the register. "How might you be today?" He had brown hair with streaks of gray, and light brown eyes.

"Very well, thanks," Darien replied. He pulled Aly in front of him. "Meet my daughter, Aly."

"You have a daughter?" the cashier said, raising an eyebrow.

"Long story," Darien said quickly.

"Ah." He stuck out his hand. "George Swanson. Nice to meet you."

Aly shook it. "Aly. Nice to meet you, too."

"Ever try a pretzel?" George asked, a twinkle in his eye.

"Once."

"Well, how about you pick one out. On the house," he suggested.

"Really?" Aly asked, smiling.

"No, George, I'd rather pay," Darien said quickly.

"Darien, it's fine," George insisted. He looked at Aly. "Go pick out a pretzel."

Aly smiled and walked over to the display of pretzels and sandwiches. She bent down and studied the pretzels.

"Honey mustard," she murmured, studying the pretzel.

"Not exactly my cup of tea," a voice said, in front of her. Aly stood up and found herself face to face with a girl her age, dressed in an apron.

"Honey mustard tastes weird," she added.

"I figured," Aly grinned.

The girl smiled and stuck out her hand over the counter. "I'm Joy. Joy Thomason."

Aly's jaw dropped. "Joy...Thomason? Don't I know you?"

"I don't think so," Joy said.

"I'm Aly."

Joy's eyes widened. "Aly? Aly Trevelyan?"

"You remember!" Aly exclaimed, smiling.

"Aly! I thought I'd never see you again!" Joy exclaimed. George and Darien stopped talking and looked over at them.

Joy had long, dark hair and blue eyes. She smiled. "I barely recognize you. I haven't seen you in so long."

"You dyed your hair," Aly noticed.

"Yeah. Safety, you know."

"It looks nice," Aly smiled.

"Darien's your father?"

"Yeah," Aly responded, looking down at the pretzels again.

"I had no idea he had a daughter," Joy said, leaning on the counter.

"A lot of people didn't," Aly replied, deciding on a pretzel. "I'll try the cinnamon."

"Now that's a good one," Joy smiled, bending down and opening the glass case. "My favorite."

"Great minds think alike," Aly smiled. Joy brought the pretzel over to George, and Aly walked over to Darien.

"Cinnamon?" Darien asked, his nose wrinkling.

"Cinnamon," Aly replied. "It sounds good."

"I prefer honey mustard," he said.

"Gross," George and Joy said at the same time. They laughed.

"Dad, this is Aly. She went to Hogwarts with me for a while," Joy said, grinning at her.

"Oh! So you're Aly!" George exclaimed. "Joy talked about you. I didn't know that you were the she's talking about."

"Yeah. I had no idea you moved back up to Scotland," Aly grinned.

"Well, at least there's someone here you know," Darien smiled. He reached for the bag. "Thanks for the pretzels, George."

"No problem, mate," George said jovially, shaking hands. "Come back here anytime."

"Where do you live, Joy?" Aly asked.

"Not far from your dad's house, I think. Maybe five, ten minutes."

"Sounds good. I'll be visiting often. Do you go to Ellis?"

"Sure do!" Joy replied. "This'll be my second year."

"Great. At least I won't be all by myself," Aly said relief. Darien shook hands with George once more, and they departed the shop.

"Let's head home," Darien said. "I'm hungry." They exited Princes Square and began walking down the road back to his house.

"Why didn't Joy think that I was related to you?" Aly asked as they munched on their pretzels.

"Well, Trevelyan is a pretty common Scotland name," Darien answered, his full mouth. He laughed and swallowed. "I bet any person would've thought the same thing."

"Cool. My last name is Scottish," Aly grinned.

Darien laughed as they continued down the dirt covered road.


	4. Obsession

"Mum, we're staying here?" Char asked in disbelief. "It's not safe!"

"Char, there's no where else for us to go," Mrs. Boyle said sadly. "The Aldaines don't exactly...trust us, and Joy is who knows where. We have to stay home."

Char rubbed his hair in agitation. Mrs. Boyle finished washing the last dish.

"Think of it, Char. We're practically out in the middle of no where," Mrs. Boyle said, attempting to lighten the mood. "I doubt we'll be found here."

"Mum, we've got the Aldaines on one side and Bristows on the other. They're both death eater families. We'll have death eaters flocking to our door!"

"Char, please go upstairs with the others. Me and your father have a lot to discuss," Mrs. Boyle snapped. Char growled and turned on his heel, stomping upstairs to his room.

He slammed the door as he entered his room, startling the others.

Damien looked up. "What's the consensus?"

"She's not even considering going into hiding," Char growled. "Just going about life as if there weren't death eaters everywhere."

Amanda sighed and leaned back on the bed. "Great."

"What are we going to do?" asked Hayden. "We can't just stay here."

"That's just the point!" Char exclaimed, grinning. "We can't." He looked around. "We're all of age, right?"

"Yeah. Except for Aly, she's the youngest."

The room fell silent, and for a moment, Char felt himself reeling back to the good years with Aly.

"Yes. She is. When's her birthday?"

"June 25," Amanda answered automatically. "Why?"

"I say we kip up to Scotland to see her for her birthday," Char grinned.

"Your mum will have us beheaded," Hayden said automatically. "She nearly killed us for visiting that blood-traitor last year."

"Watch it," Damien warned. He turned back to Char. "Are you crazy?"

"No. I think we should. What's today?"

"Um...the day after we got out of school," Amanda answered. "Char, give her a break. Let her get settled, at least. It's only been...three hours! If keep trying to visit her, then she'll never get accustomed to her new life."

"Char, you know as well as I do that her parents have made the decision and she won't be coming back until it's safe," Hayden added.

"It's only been three hours? Really?" Char asked. Amanda nodded. "Oh. I'm sorry; I must be a little obsessive."

"A little?" Damien grinned. Char glared at him. Damien walked over to him and threw his arm around Char's shoulder. "We'll visit her, of course, but try to breathe, Char. She'll come back."

"Alright, then," Char sighed. "What d'you suppose we do now?"

"Let's just play some exploding snap," Amanda sighed, pulling out the board.

Char groaned with reluctance. He sat down to play.


	5. Russell's Bookstore

Aly finished the letter with satisfaction. She read it over.

"Dear Char, Hayden, Amanda and Damien, how're you lot doing without me? Somehow, I'm living. Don't hate me for saying this, but Scotland is...ok. My dad's really nice. I wish you all could meet him. I really do have his eyes. Dad's an interior designer, which is why my room is really cool. It's much bigger than the one at Mum's. Tell her I said hi, by the way. Dad told me that I'll be attending a school called Ellis, which looks like a school for people with learning disabilities, but it's actually a counterpart of Hogwarts! So I'll still be getting an education, at least. And I found out that Joy Thomason moved up here with her family for protection, and we'll be going to school together. At least I won't be alone. Write me back everyone. Amanda, watch out for Damien. Hayden, stay cool like you always are. Char, stay funny and smart and handsome and everything. I really am trying, and somehow I'm surviving. But there'll always be a piece of you for me. Lots of love, Aly."

She smiled with satisfaction and rolled it up. She tied it onto Minako's leg, and she watched her soar into the sky. She leaned on the windowsill and admired the sky. It was one week later and Aly found herself admiring the skies of Scotland.

"That's nice broom."

Aly looked over her shoulder and smiled at Darien. "Thanks."

"You ride it often?" Darien asked, joining her on the window.

"I was on the Quidditch team," Aly replied absently.

"Chaser?"

She nodded.

"Me too. I was pretty good. I don't mean to brag," Darien joked. Aly smiled.

"Are you up to visiting Joy today?" Darien asked.

"Honestly? I feel like...going down to Princes Square," Aly replied, turning to look at him. "I saw a book shop down there. Joy said she'll meet me there."

"Russell's?" Darien asked. "That's a good shop. They sell books of every kind."

"Can I go down there?" Aly asked.

"Sure, I guess. Do you know how to get down there?"

"It's one road, Dad. You just follow it until you hear noise."

"Ha ha," Darien said sarcastically. "Very funny. But yes, that is the truth."

"I'll be back in an hour, not including the time that it takes to get down there."

"Nice loophole," Darien grinned. "All right. Have fun."

"Thanks."

* * *

"Hey," Joy grinned as Aly approached Joy's house. "Ready?" 

"As ever."

Joy got off the steps she was sitting on and they started walking down the road.

"How's Scotland for you?" Joy asked, looking at her.

"Great. I'm actually liking it."

"Why'd you come up here?"

Aly pursed her lips.

"Sorry, personal question," Joy said hastily. "I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's fine. I came up here because there are death eaters that could possibly be after me and my mother."

"Oh," Joy said, looking down.

"So, Mum decided it was time for me to spend some time with Dad."

"How're you guys doing?"

"Fine, actually," Aly replied, grinning. "We're getting along better than I thought. It's not awkward. He's a nice guy."

"Yeah. My dad loves him," Joy grinned. They had arrived at Princes Squares. "Let's go to the bookshop."

They wove their way through the alley of Princes Square, and of course, stopped to buy another pretzel. They walked into Russell's Bookstore. It was very roomy, with wooden floors and pictures of nature on the walls. A tall man greeted them at the counter.

"Welcome to Russell's," he said. "I'm Russell. How're you, Joy?"

"Great, thanks," Joy grinned, leading Aly to the counter. "This is my friend, Aly. She just moved up here."

"Hello, Aly," Russell said, shaking hands with her. He was very tall and wiry with gray hair.

"Hello," she said, grinning. "I like your bookstore. It's huge."

"Thank you. Are you looking for anything in particular?"

"No. I'm just browsing," she replied.

He nodded. "If you need anything, just ask."

Aly nodded and Joy and Aly parted, promising to meet upfront in twenty minutes.

She immediately walked over to the fiction section. She grinned, because she wanted to read the book _Jane Eyre. _

She walked in between two bookshelves. The bookshelf she was facing had books by famous authors such as Charles Dickens and Daphne du Maurier.

"Jane Eyre...Jane Eyre...Eyre of Jane...Jane's Eyre...Aha! Found it!" she muttered.

She picked out the book that was green, with the title in gold letters. _Brilliant._

She slid down to the ground and positioned herself comfortably, and opened the first page.

* * *

"Hi, Joy." Joy looked up and smiled. "Hi!" 

David and Julian walked into the bookstore. David grinned at Joy. "Haven't seen you in a while. Where've you been?"

"At home. Dad needs me in the shop," Joy responded, putting down the book she was reading about cooking.

"Ah." David was very tall with blond hair and brown eyes. Julian was just as tall, if not taller, and had brown hair and blue eyes.

"My friend moved up here from London," Joy added absently.

"Really? Why?"

Joy looked around. "Death eaters," she whispered. David nodded sympathetically.

"Where is she?"

"Reading Jane Eyre," Joy replied with disgust. She looked at the clock. "Can you go get her?"

Julian nodded and headed for the fiction section.

_

* * *

Poor Helen_, Aly thought sympathetically. _Died of consumption. _

She turned the next page slowly. She sighed. "I love this book."

"Me too." Aly looked up and saw a boy standing above her. "Jane Eyre? My favorite."

"Yeah," Aly said cautiously, raising an eyebrow. "Me too."

He grinned down at her. "I'm assuming you're Aly."

Aly blinked. "Yes...?"

"I'm Julian."

"Hi." Aly looked around and continued reading her book.

"Joy says your twenty minutes is up."

"Oh." Aly stood up slowly. "Ok. Thanks." She slid the book back into the shelf and turned around. Julian let her pass, studying her. She walked around the bookshelf where Joy and David were talking. Joy looked over at Aly.

"There you are. Lost track of time?" she asked cheerfully.

"Yeah. Jane Eyre is really captivating," Aly grinned. Joy rolled her eyes.

"This is David Elser. And Julian Evans, I'm sure you know."

Aly nodded at David.

"You'll be starting at Ellis this year?" David asked, leaning on the counter. She nodded.

"Death eaters, huh?"

Aly glared at Joy.

"Sorry...it...er slipped out."

"Right." She sighed. "Yeah, but it's just for my protection. Only for a year."

David nodded, standing upright. "Joy tells me you've got to head back."

"Yeah. My dad's expecting me."

"Darien?" Julian asked, standing next to David. Aly nodded.

"I had no idea he had a daughter," Julian said, perplexed. Aly sighed.

"I lot of people didn't," she sighed. David nodded and smiled at her.

"Well, welcome to Scotland," he said. "I'll be seeing you at school."

Aly smiled and nodded. She and Joy exited the bookstore.

**a/n: Please forgive me if you don't like the characters...the plot is so stupid...I was just trying to make it interesting. There really is no way for me to replace Hayden, Char, Amanda, or Damien. Tell me if you think I should keep the whole Scotland thing going, or if I should totally switch the plot, and have Aly magically whisk back to London. HP15**


	6. Birthday Surprise

It was early. Way early, around three in the morning, to be precise. Char stood in his room, looking around.

"So, everyone here knows how to apparate, right?"

They nodded. Char smiled. "All right. On three. One...two..."

The others had already disapparated.

Char sighed. "Three."

He turned on the spot.

"Happy Birthday!" Darien said cheerfully, walking into Aly's room. Aly was fixing her hair in the mirror. She turned and smiled.

"Thanks, Dad," she said. She finished putting her hair into a ponytail and turned to face him. He was smiling, and opened his arms.

Aly walked into them and hugged him.

"You can do magic legally, you know," Darien reminded. Aly grinned and grabbed her wand.

"_Alohamora_!" she said, pointing her wand at the window. They magically opened. Aly looked around. "Phew. No reminder from the Ministry."

"You defied the Ministry?" Darien asked, surprised.

"Twice."

Darien shook his head and they went downstairs. "You take after your mother."

"Mum?"

"She defied the Ministry three times. She was nearly expelled."

"I didn't know Mum was such a rebel," Aly said, following him into the kitchen.

"You have no idea," Darien grinned. "I made you a birthday breakfast."

"Thanks," Aly said appreciatively. She sat down. "What're you doing today?"

"Whatever you want me to," he winked. "It _is _your birthday, after all."

Aly laughed and started eating her breakfast.

The doorbell rang.

Darien groaned and stood up. "I'll get that."

Aly nodded and continued eating the bacon, which was scrumptious.

"Aly? There's some...people to see you!" Darien called from the living room.

Aly groaned and stood up, hating to leave her meal. She walked into the living room and stopped. She blinked.

* * *

Amanda stood there in the doorway surrounded by others, and grinned at her like an idiot. Aly shrieked. "Amanda!" 

Amanda rushed toward her and they hugged like five year olds. Damien, Hayden, and Char walked into the living room. Darien stepped back, covering his ears at the screaming.

"Hey!" Aly exclaimed happily. "I'd thought I'd never see any of you again!"

"Then you thought wrong," Damien said cheerfully, hugging her. "We wouldn't leave you stranded up here."

Hayden hugged Aly cheerfully, rubbing her hair. Aly saved Char for last, smiling with relief at Char's warm, brown eyes.

"Hello," she said breathlessly.

"Why, hello there. Do I know you?" he asked cheerfully. Aly pouted and he smiled, hugging her. "I missed you."

"It's been two weeks," Aly said, raising an eyebrow.

"Time goes by slow when you're not around," he replied playfully. He let go of her and walked over to Darien.

"Er...Mr. Trevelyan..."

"Darien."

"Oh." Char looked around. "Darien...sorry for barging in on you like this, but we really wanted to stop by. We won't be staying long..."

"You won't?" Aly asked sadly, looking around.

"No," Hayden replied, smiling sadly. "We woke up early this morning and once Mrs. Boyle notices we're gone..."

Damien made a cutting motion over his throat with his hand.

"Well...for how long?"

"About two hours."

Aly groaned with exasperation.

"Why don't you lot stay here for a while?"

Aly whirled around, staring at her father in disbelief. "What did you just say?"

Darien stepped back. "Don't look so alarmed!"

"I'm sorry...but did you slip something in your tea?" Aly asked, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Well...is it really that big a deal?" Darien shrugged. "You lot are of age, so you can take care of yourselves."

"Dad, that's suggesting that they run away!" Aly exclaimed.

"Like you don't want us to," Amanda teased.

"No, I do...but it just seems...I dunno...wrong."

Char raised an eyebrow skeptically. "So you'd prefer we stay for two hours?"

"No!" Aly said hastily, looking around. "But if you're going to stay for..."

"The summer."

"What?!"

"Aly, stop protesting," Hayden groaned. "Just go with it!"

"Yeah," Damien agreed. "Darien's being a good man."

"The summer," Darien grinned. "You could use some more company besides Joy and those other two boys."

"Boys?" Amanda asked, turning around, interest gleaming in her eye. Char raised an eyebrow.

"Char, don't give me that look. I barely know them," Aly snapped. "Only that one is named David, he's tall. The other one is Julian and he likes to read. I've only seen them once."

"Uh huh," Char said, disbelieving. Then he smiled. "Well, you're lucky that I'm back, because you're officially off the market."

"Dad..." Aly said, looking back at Darien. "If they stay for the summer, they may as well stay for the year! If they stay for the summer, Mrs. Boyle will behead them, believe me. She won't want them back."

"Unfortunately, that's true," Hayden shrugged. "She nearly killed us for leaving last summer to help one of Aly's blood-traitor friends."

Aly flashed him a warning glance.

"I see no problem with them staying for the year. They can even go to Ellis with you."

"Dad!"

"Yes!" Amanda exclaimed happily. "I've always wanted to live in Scotland!"

"And I thought we'd never see you again," Damien teased.

"Do they have kilts?" Hayden asked eagerly.

"This is bloody amazing," Char grinned.

Aly sighed with defeat. "Fine. Fine, I guess. Where will they sleep?"

"Outside, of course."

Everyone turned to look at him.

On a beat, Darien laughed. "I'm joking. They can kip here, in the living room."

They all nodded in agreement.

Darien looked squarely at her. "I want no arguments. I felt horrible for separating you from your friends. Joy can't be your only friend, and obviously you've known them since first year."

He walked over to the door, opening it. He grinned. "Now here comes the hard part. Getting your belongings."

Hayden gasped in disbelief. "You want us to go back?"

"Of course. You'll need your clothes and everything," Darien said, obviously. "I can't get them. So you will." He grinned. "And Aly will go with you."

"Dad!" Aly exclaimed. "It's my birthday! I can't go back. I'm wanted!"

"Excuse me?" Darien asked, his eyebrows rising. "For what?"

Aly flushed and fell silent. "Long story."

"You'll explain later," he said. "You could use a fresh breath of England air."

He pulled out his wand, surprising Aly. He summoned her jacket and wand.

"You have a wand?"

"Yes," Darien grinned. "Why?"

"What is it?"

"Phoenix Feather."

"Oh." Aly sighed. "Well, I guess we'll be on our way, then."

"Good!" Darien said cheerfully. "On your merry way, then, and stop by Princes Square for a pretzel!"

Aly grudgingly walked out of the house with the others.

**a/n: I'm sorry, but I can't live without putting the others in here. Once you've developed their personalities after six books, you really can't let them go. Don't worry, I'll keep the Scotland-ness in there. Maybe even a love triangle with Julian...! This story will be really interesting, trust me. o.O**


	7. Do You, or Don't You?

Immediately, the others started whooping in excitement. Amanda hugged Aly tightly and they started walking down to Princes Square.

Aly kicked a pebble absently in the dirt.

"Cheer up!" Hayden said, grinning down at her. "We're back! We're all together again."

Aly smiled half-heartedly.

"What's wrong with you?" Damien asked, raising an eyebrow. "Aren't you happy about that?"

"I am," Aly shrugged. "But...I belong here, and you guys belong in London. Mrs. Boyle is probably worried sick. For some reason, Dad's being extremely nice about it, and I know it'll come back to haunt him. You guys have someone who's looking for you. We've got to stop the whole 'let's leave and hope that no one notices even though they're worried to death.'"

Amanda raised an eyebrow. "That was your idea, Aly. You wanted to go after him."

"Do you even want us here?" Char asked, walking next to her.

"I do...but it just doesn't seem right," she mumbled. Damien reached for her shoulder and pulled her back.

"Make a choice, Aly. Do you want us here, or not?"

Aly looked around silently, knowing the decision she could make would cost them. After two weeks, she had started to get used to life without them. If they come and stay, as soon as they leave, she'll pine for them. But they won't be able to come back. Not with Mrs. Boyle on their tail.

"Yes," she sighed. "I do."

"Good," Damien said, smiling with satisfaction, releasing her shoulder. "That's all we needed to hear."

They started walking again.

"So..." Char asked, determinedly keeping his eyes ahead. "Who's this Julian?"

Aly sighed angrily. "He goes to Ellis. He likes to read, _Jane Eyre _in particular. Stop harping. I barely know the guy."

"Sounds like your type of guy," Amanda said lightly. Aly glared at her, but didn't retort.

"Is he?" Char asked quietly.

"No, he's not," Aly snapped. "Char, use your head. It's been two weeks. Do you think I was really that desperate?"

Char sighed and shook his head.

Aly smirked and then brightened at the sight of Princes Square.

"Welcome to Princes Square," she said happily. They walked under the arcs that led into the square. "How about a pretzel?" Amanda nodded and they walked down to the Sandwich Shop.

Aly opened the door and was hit by that delectable smell of bread and meat. She looked at the front counter, but George and Joy weren't up there.

"I wonder why they are," she said aloud. "Oh well. Go pick out a pretzel to share." Char and Damien walked to the front, looking around suspiciously.

She walked over to the register and leaned on the counter. She looked at the picture of the Scotland fields, and then when she turned her head again, Julian was there, staring at her intently. She jumped up.

"Hello," he said, with an amused grin. "Enjoying the nature?"

"Yeah, it's nice," she said indifferently. She turned her head. "Did you pick something out? We've got to go."

The others came over to her. Char stopped talking to Damien when he saw Julian standing at the register. His eyes flashed to Aly, and she looked at him pleadingly.

"Hi," Hayden said, walking up to the front.

"Hi, mate. That'll be 5 sickles," Julian said, opening the register. Hayden looked at Aly.

She raised an eyebrow.

"What? We've got no money," he shrugged. Aly sighed with exasperation and stepped up front, reaching into her jacket pocket. Julian watched her intently as she dug around for five sickles. "Geez," she groaned, wiggling her fingers around.

"Haven't you got any money?" Julian said with disapproval.

"We just got here. We haven't any time to run back down to Gringotts for money," Damien shrugged.

"Ah. Are you...from out of the country?"

"London," Amanda replied indifferently.

"Nice place," Julian nodded. Aly finally set the money down, glaring at Hayden.

"There you go, Julian," she said, smiling with exasperation.

"All right, then. See you around, Aly."

They left the shop, Char glaring at Aly.

"Let's go out to the fields to disapparate," Amanda suggested, sharing her pretzel with Damien.

"Can I speak with you?" Char said through clenched teeth. Aly rolled her eyes and turned around. The others promised to wait for them up ahead.

"What?" she demanded. "Don't you get it? I'm off the market?"

"I don't want you hanging around him anymore," Char said, lowering his voice.

"Do you remember what happened the last time you said that?" Aly asked dangerously. Char blanched. "Don't even. You're back, I'm back, and we're together, end of story." Char looked down at her for a second. Then Aly found herself pressed against him, and Char kissed her firmly. Aly threw her arms around his neck, and then she smiled, letting go.

"I've missed your fiery spirit," Char breathed, pressing his forehead against hers. "A lot. I can't believe I'm still alive after two weeks."

"Believe it," Aly said brightly, "Because you are." She looked into her, dare she think it, devilish, hypnotic, beautiful, sexy, chocolate colored eyes.

Char smiled and grabbed her hand, catching up with the others.

Julian watched them run from the window of the shop, and his frown deepened.

"Wait up!" Aly called. The others turned around. They walked up to them.

"It's all good," Aly said, breathing hard.

"Good. Can we go? The faster we go the faster we leave," Damien said irritably.

Aly rolled her eyes. "Alright. Where exactly are we to apparate, and where would Mrs. Boyle be?"

"We're on the same time zone, so it's eight o'clock over there," Hayden replied, calculating. "What does your Mum do at eight o'clock in the morning?"

"Tends to the garden," Char replied automatically.

"I have a better idea," Damien said irritably. "Why don't we just apparate in the attic and sneak down from there? It'd be quicker. Besides, Dad's gone, Kay and Sam are...somewhere. It's a lot quicker. We separate into our rooms, and then we all disapparate."

"Where?" Amanda asked.

"How about I do side-along apparition?" Aly suggested. "I take two of you first, and then the last two, so we'll end up at the right place."

"Sounds fine," Char nodded.

Aly inhaled deeply. "To the attic, on the spot, now...one...two...three!"

_Pop!_

_Pop!_

_Pop!_

_Pop!_

_Pop!_


	8. Return to St Ottery's

"Ouch! Jesus!"

"Hush!" Amanda hissed, covering Aly's mouth from behind. "Someone will _hear _us!"

Aly looked around, breathing hard as she looked around the attic. She apparated on top of Amanda, and she had struggled to stand up.

"Be quiet!" Damien hissed. Hayden was struggling to get up.

_Pop!_

Char apparated right on top of Aly. She grunted in pain as his full weight was on the stomach.

They heard faint footsteps, and they all froze. Aly stopped breathing. The footsteps slowly faded away.

Aly exhaled deeply, locking eyes with Char. "That was close," she whispered.

He nodded, sighing with relief. He pushed himself up and extended his hand. She grabbed it and pulled herself up, and then helped Amanda up. They all stood up, looking at each other. Aly nodded and they tiptoed to the door, wincing with every creak.

She opened the door ever so slowly, looking into the hallway. She looked left and right, and then closed the door.

"Alright," she whispered. "Get your trunks out, throw clothes, books, money, photos, anything." She pulled out her wand. "Disillusionment charm."

Amanda felt weird as her body shimmered. She looked down and gasped when she noticed that there was only a faint outline of her body. She looked up and the others were practically gone, and she could only see their faint outlines.

"Let's make this quiet and quick. Go!" Aly hissed, opening the door.

* * *

Aly offered to watch guard while the others got their things. The signal was that if they heard a _pop! _they were to assume it was Aly, and go with her, and in case of that, they'd meet at the Leaky Cauldron. 

Aly crossed her arms nervously and looked around. She missed this house, and recognized her old room, even though it was now Amanda's. She turned around and admired the roses on the table.

She heard the others stuffing their things into their trunks quickly and started to hope that this plan would work.

* * *

Kay thought he was going mad when he saw a rose floating in the air.

He shook his head. _No. I'm crazy._

The rose settled back into the vase.

Kay raised an eyebrow. _Or not. _He slowly traveled up the stairs when he heard a thump on the second floor. Kay scratched his short brown hair and smirked.

_I'll find out who you are one way or another. _He smiled. _I'll bet it's Amanda. Trying to be funny. Hah. _

He slowly crept up the stairs, making sure to miss the spots that made the most noise. He slowly approached the figure, and noticed that there was a faint outline, but he couldn't recognize it. It looked feminine.

He smirked.

* * *

Aly put the rose down in the vase, smiling.

Then she felt a hand wrap around her waist, and opened her mouth to shriek. Another hand covered her mouth and her voice was muffled.

Kay looked down at the figure, cocking his head.

Char heard a muffled sound and dropped his clothes, rushing into the hallway. He stared at Kay, who was holding Aly.

"Kay! Leggo!" he hissed. Kay looked around. "What?"

"Let go!" Char hissed angrily, looking around. "That's Aly!"

"Right," Kay grinned, looking over at him. "It's Amanda, obviously. Should I kiss her to make Damien jammed?"

He turned 'Amanda' around and smiled, holding 'her' face. He kissed her lips playfully.

"Kay! That's not me!" Amanda hissed with worry, emerging from her room.

Kay looked around. "What?"

Aly managed her reach her back pocket, and threw her wand to Char. Kay's eyes expanded when he saw a wand fly into the air.

"_Finite Incantatem_!" Char hissed.

Kay looked around and blanched, as the Disillusionment Charms literally melted away from their skin. The shimmering charm faded away, revealing their faces.

Amanda stood in her doorway, staring at Kay. Amanda, Char and Hayden dragged their trunks into Damien's room.

Kay looked down at the face he was holding, and blinked down at Aly. Her eyes were expanded to their limit.

"Gah!" he exclaimed, jumping back. "What in all creation-"

Damien rushed over to him and covered his mouth. He set Kay down on the bed, and Amanda rushed over behind him and grabbed Kay's wrists, pinning them to the bed.

"What the-"

Damien covered his mouth again, watching Char seal the door. Then he released it, and Aly cast the Muffliato spell.

"What is going on? And what are you doing here? And why did I kiss her?" Kay demanded.

Char looked around. "We're running off to Scotland."

"Like heck you-"

"_Silencio_!"

Kay's eyes bulged when his voice disappeared. Aly smiled with satisfaction.

"There. Much better. You listen, we talk."

Damien nodded. "Aly's up there. We're down here. We need to be there. Get it?"

Kay nodded his head in disbelief.

"We're here to get our stuff. We're going to stay there for the year."

Kay's eyes went wide.

"We're wanted, Kay!" Hayden hissed. "John's still on the loose, and Adam's going to be caught any day!"

Aly's eyes went wide.

"We'll explain later," Damien said hastily. He turned back to Kay. "The point is...you don't say a _word _to Mum! Has she already noticed we're gone?"

Kay nodded.

"Does she think we...oh, forget it. Aly, counter the spell."

Aly sighed reluctantly and countered the spell. "Open your mouth like that one more time, and I won't."

"'Kay," he nodded.

"Does she think we just went out?" Char finished.

"Yeah. She thinks you're down by the lake," Kay answered. He frowned. "But you really shouldn't do this. She's worried as it is."

"It's too late now. I'm not staying here in the open," Damien said fiercely. Kay shrugged.

"Are you going to tell?" Aly asked nervously.

"Depends. I want two things," Kay said, raising an eyebrow mischievously.

"Like what?" Char asked suspiciously.

Kay looked at Aly. "That for his sake, you go tell Adam first."

"What?!" Aly hissed. "Adam? I haven't seen him since...Christmas! I can't just go tell my best friend that I'm leaving out of the blue! He didn't even know before!"

"Well, now's the time to tell," Kay said plainly. "Go tell him. I'll check if you did or didn't. You did, I won't say a word. You don't, and Mum will know for sure."

Aly groaned with exasperation. "Fine! You guys go with the trunks," she growled.

"What? But we don't know where to go!" Amanda replied, looking over Kay's shoulder.

"Think Princes Square in East Kilbride, Scotland," Aly growled. "That's what I do, and it gets me there fine. Just follow to road out of the arcs. Dad'll be waiting."

Amanda nodded. Then she looked down at Kay. "What's the second thing?"

He grinned and turned his head sharply, catching Amanda in an unexpected kiss. Her eyes flew open in surprise. Hayden, Aly and Char dropped their jaws in perfect synchronization.

"Arse!" Damien growled, reaching for Kay.

Kay held up his finger in protest, still kissing Amanda, moving his lips. Amanda's eyes closed in reluctance. Kay put his hand behind her head.

He pulled back with a loud _smack_, grinning. Amanda looked down at him in shock.

"I've always liked you," he winked. He broke Amanda's hold easily, standing up. He stretched. He nodded. "Well, on your merry way, then. And don't forget to talk to Addy boy!"

He winked again at Amanda, and then walked downstairs, whistling cheerfully.

Damien turned to Amanda, his temple throbbing. His eyes bulged.

Amanda gulped and turned to Damien. "Didn't see that coming."


	9. Adam and a Birthday Dinner

Aly kicked a pebble in the road, growling.

_This isn't how it's supposed to go. It's supposed to be in and out. Instead, Kay decides to sneak up on me, __**kiss me**_she growled. _And then he blackmails me! And songs Amanda! It's not supposed to..._

Aly looked up as she approached Adam's house. It looked more worn and decrepit since the last time she visited. She wound her way through the trees (for the house was hidden) and walked up the path to the house.

She walked up to the door. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door three times.

Her heart beating, she tried to distract herself by looking at the flowers on the ground. They didn't help. They were all dying.

The door opened and Aly looked up and met a familiar pair of blue eyes.

She gulped. "Hi, Adam."

Adam didn't answer, and stepped outside, shutting the door behind him. He looked down at her. Aly studied his face, more rugged now, his blond hair now dirty blond, but his blue eyes still piercing. They stood in silence, staring at each other like that, until Adam wrapped his arms around her waist, surprising her.

"Geez, where've you been?" he muttered into the crook of her neck. "I thought they got you."

"No way," Aly said absently, wrapping her arms around his neck. She stared up at the sky. "No way."

Adam pulled back to look at her. He frowned. "You're not here for long, are you?"

"No. Actually, I've got fifteen minutes."

Adam raised an eyebrow.

Aly took a deep breath. _This is going to hurt. _"Last year, after Dumbledore's death, my mom had some news for me. She told me that besides John, there are more death eaters that knew my grandparents. They were killed by death eaters."

She watched his face for a reaction. There was none, so she continued. "For my protection, Mum told me that she was sending me up to Scotland for a year to spend time with my dad."

Then she got a reaction. Surprise, confusion, anger, and then amusement. "Keep going."

"I've been up there for a few weeks. It's ok, really...but I came here to tell you that I have to go back. The others are coming with me because there've been some people lurking around from the Ministry because they knew we were associated with you. They can't stay here for long and put the Boyles' in danger. I...wanted to let you know before I left. I didn't even say goodbye when I first left."

"That's alright," Adam sighed, looking over the top of her head. He smiled. "Seemed like she was in a hurry to get you out, anyway."

"Yeah...you're not mad, are you?" she asked, craning her neck to look up at him.

"No...actually, I'm somewhat happy that you told me," Adam said, looking down at her. "It's nice to know. That way I can go up there and steal you back."

Aly chuckled. "You should see Char. There's another boy named Julian and Char already hates him for just knowing my name."

Adam smiled. Then he frowned. "So, you'll be going."

"Yes. I've been gone long enough to worry Dad," Aly said sadly.

"Alright, then. Come back and visit. If you don't, I'll come find you," Adam said, hugging her.

"Ok," she said.

Then Adam did something surprising. He turned her head and kissed her softly on the cheek. "Stay safe. Happy Birthday, by the way."

"Ok," she breathed.

Adam smiled and stepped back.

Aly smiled sadly and walked back to the road, waving.

Adam waved back and watched her go. Then she disapparated.

* * *

"So, what was with the holdup, might I ask?"

Aly froze on the doorsteps, staring up at her father, who wore an amused expression.

"Um..."

"I'm kidding. The others explained. Damien looks a might bit ruffled."

Aly giggled and Darien opened the door to let her in. She stepped inside and the others grinned up at her.

"Took you a while," Hayden said. "Where've you been?"

"Adam's, like I promised," Aly replied, kicking off her shoes. Darien closed the door.

"How is he?"

"He's fine," Aly replied absently, her cheek tingling. "He's safe, at least. But he'll probably move out soon."

"They explained about that, too," Darien said, leaning on the wall. "You've got a mighty strong soul, Aly."

Aly flushed. "It's all in the genes."

Darien smiled widely, revealing his white teeth. Then he stood up and walked over to her.

"I'm going up to the work room. Fletcher's room isn't finished yet!"

Aly smiled up at Darien. "Thanks for this. You didn't have to."

"I know. But it's your birthday. I'll kick them out tomorrow."

The others looked up in alarm.

Aly and Darien laughed, and the others joined in, though their laughs were shaky.

"I'll be upstairs. We're going to the Square for your birthday dinner." He started to ascend the stairs.

"Birthday dinner," Aly breathed. "I've never had one of those."

"Really? Well, you'll like it, I promise," Darien winked. Then he disappeared.

Aly sat down on the carpeted ground, smiling with content.

"For once, everything's going right," she said.

"And she didn't find out a thing," Amanda said brightly, snapping her trunk closed.

"I sure hope she doesn't," Damien growled. "I'm already ticked off because that traitor stole one from you."

"One what?" Hayden asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A kiss, numbskull! My own brother kissed my girlfriend!" Damien exclaimed.

"Notice that Kay kissed Aly, but I'm not exploding," Char said casually, sitting next to her.

"That's because _he _didn't snog her like he did Amanda! He did a little feathery type kiss but for her..."

Damien scowled.

"Had you known he liked you?" Aly asked casually.

"I had no idea. That was completely unexpected," Amanda replied, shaking her head.

Aly nodded and laughed at Damien's red face.

* * *

"Make a wish," Darien smiled.

Aly looked around at her friends, thinking.

She stared down at the birthday cake, glowing with candles.

_I wish...that things were back the way they were. _

She blew out the candles.


	10. Shopping in Ellis Aisle

"This is just like Diagon Alley," Amanda muttered to Damien. "Only...Scottish."

He nodded. He bumped into a girl. "Excuse me," he said hastily.

She merely giggled and gave him a wink.

Damien forced a smile, and then rolled his eyes at Amanda. "And much less flirtatious."

Amanda looked around as they continued down Ellis Aisle.

"Ellis Aisle," Char muttered, looking at the ceiling. Ellis Aisle was very similar to Diagon Alley, Darien explained. It was supposed to be. After all, Ellis is designed as a counterpart to Hogwarts, so Ellis Aisle is similar to Diagon Alley. Except it was smaller. To Aly's surprise, Russell's Bookstore also sold books required from students at Ellis. When you enter Russell's through Princes Square, if you walked through a black door at the back, there is another side to the store.

Scottish made wands were sold at Blaine's. They were not as top quality as Ollivander's, though. Potions and cauldrons were sold at, what is literally called the Potions and Cauldrons Shop.

"There's no Herbology, no Defense Against the Dark Arts," Darien said as they walked into Russell's.

"Why?" Aly asked.

"Well, there's really no need for that because up here, there is no danger. Unlike London. No offense," he added, opening the door for them. Aly shrugged and walked in. Her eyes opened in surprise as the store took on an entirely different look. It was somewhat cluttered, but the signs on top were intended for witches and wizards, such as _Spells You Need to Know, _or _How to Make do in Muggle Society. _

"Wow," Aly breathed, looking around. "What a difference."

"Yeah, well...that's Russell's," Darien grinned. "Hey, Russell!" he called.

Char nodded, impressed as Russell came up to the front desk. He stared at Aly.

"Well, hello there," he said cheerfully. "I'm a might bit surprised to see you here."

"You as well," she nodded. "I had no idea you sold magic books."

"That's me," he winked. He looked at the others. He turned to Darien. "Are there more children I don't know about?"

Darien chuckled. "These are Aly's friends; Char, Damien, and Janice."

"Amanda," Amanda said irritably.

"I know," Darien grinned. Damien smirked. He turned back to Russell. "They'll be starting their last year here, and we'll need some books."

"You've got them enrolled? The deadline was last week," Russell said.

"Yes. Can I get those books?"

Russell nodded and he turned to the shelves behind him, picking out books. "You'll be needing some books for Transfiguration, your Potions, History, Magic..."

"You mean Charms," Damien corrected.

Russell raised an eyebrow. "Is that what you Londoners call it?"

"Well, yes," Damien said uncertainly. Russell shrugged and continued taking out books.

"That's it!" Russell said, pushing the books toward them.

"Aren't there any extra subjects?" Aly asked eagerly, stepping up to the desk.

"Like what?"

"Ancient Runes...Muggle Studies...Astronomy...?"

"The only extra subject you take _is _Ancient Runes," Russell said, pointing to the stack of books. "They don't offer anything else."

Damien, Amanda and Hayden groaned, but both Char and Aly perked up.

"Really? Well, I guess we have an advantage," Char grinned.

"Yeah. For you," Damien groaned, stepping up to the counter, pooling out his money. "How much?"

"Four galleons."

Damien whistled, but paid anyway. The others paid for their books.

They exited the shop. Darien took the packages from them.

"I'll just wait here," he explained, sitting down on a bench in front of the store. "You all have cauldrons and they're in pretty good shape. And you all have wands. You can go out and buy yourself something extra, like a kit, or something."

Damien shrugged and turned on his heel, and the others followed.

"Where to?" he asked.

Aly noticed a little quaint shop in the corner. "Look. There's a little sweet shop."

Damien nodded and they entered the shop.

Aly looked around as the bell dinged. It was very quaint indeed, and very dainty. There were little jars and boxes of sweets. Aly immediately became attracted to the chocolate at the back.

"Just like Honeydukes," Char sighed.

"I miss that place," Hayden sighed.

A young woman came from the back, smoothing her uniform. "Hello. May I help you?" She had long brown hair pulled into a ponytail and brown eyes.

"Just browsing," Amanda replied, smiling. The woman raised an eyebrow.

"Are you foreigners?" the woman asked, her eyebrows rising.

"England," Aly replied, raising an eyebrow. "You sound like a Londoner yourself."

The woman nodded. "That I am." She stuck out her hand. "The name's Marie."

Aly shook it. "Hi. Is this your shop?"

"Sure is," Marie nodded. "Opened it last year. It's been doing well."

"I can see why," Hayden said, eyeing the candy on the counter. Marie smiled.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you lot managed to come in right before closing time."

Aly nodded. "That's fine. Can I at least buy that chocolate bar?"

Marie nodded, and Aly paid for it. They exited the shop, promising to visit. They continued back down Ellis Aisle and found Darien chatting with someone whose face they could not see. The person turned around and Aly smiled when she recognized David.

"Hey," Darien said. "Where'd you go?"

"A little candy shop on the corner," Amanda replied, picking up her bag. "It's really nice."

David nodded and stuck out his hand, grinning. "Hi, mates. I'm David."

Damien shook it, grinning. "Nice to meet you, mate. I'm Damien, and that's Hayden and Char, and Amanda."

"London?"

He nodded.

"I could tell. Are these your friends, Aly?" David asked, looking at her.

She nodded.

"Well, I didn't know we were having more Londoners up here," he smiled.

"Neither did I," she said, glancing at Amanda. "They surprised me." She had a question to ask. "Question. Do they offer any extra classes at Ellis?"

"No. Just Ancient Runes. You know, Anglo-Saxon, Scandinavian stuff...it's all related to Scotland."

"Do you have Quidditch?" Hayden asked.

"No," David said regretfully. "Ellis is too small. They don't have the money nor the rights to create a pitch."

"Do you play Quidditch?" Amanda asked. "I mean, just for fun."

"Oh yeah, loads of times," he said brightly. "We have a little makeshift field behind Mr. Trevelyan's house."

"Aly played Chaser for five years," Hayden pointed out. "She's a right bit good, too."

"She's even got a Firebolt," Char added, winking down at her.

"Well," David smirked, "We'll be glad to have you." He sighed. "I've got to be heading back home. My grandmother stopped by." He rolled his eyes.

"Alright, mate, we'll see you in two weeks," Char said, shaking hands. David nodded and walked off.

"I like him," Damien decided. "Nice bloke." Char nodded his approval.

"Yeah," Amanda said teasingly. "Char only likes David because he's not gorgeous like Julian."

Char scowled.

Darien stood up, stretching his legs. "Can we go now? You lot like to take your time picking out candy."


	11. Arrival at Ellis

"No robes," Aly said, packing her books into her bag. "Interesting. I've never gone without robes, except for the summers, of course."

Darien smiled. "It's a bit less weight, you'll see. It's a bit more convenient."

"I hope so," Aly answered. She turned to the others. "Ready to go?"

They were standing in the living room, shoes on, ready to head down to Ellis for the first day. Aly closed her bag shut up and looked around the room.

Char snapped his bag shut. "I _think _so. I've got the books, quills, ink, parchment...posters..."

"Darien opened the door. Aly inhaled the warm August air.

"Alright," Amanda sighed, standing up. "How long does it take to get there?"

"It doesn't take you less than a few seconds," Darien grinned. "All you need to do is apparate."

"Really?" Damien asked. "That's all?"

"Seeing as how you lot are seventh years and all. If you were under that, you'd have to walk the old fashioned way. Or fly. It doesn't really matter. This whole community is full of witches and wizards."

Aly smiled. "Where to?"

"Ellis Academy, of course," Darien said, motioning outside. "There's not other place like it."

They stepped outside and Aly turned to face her dad on the porch.

He kissed her forehead. "Have fun, alright? Remember, it's not Hogwarts. You're completely safe. Enjoy it."

"Alright," Aly mumbled, hugging him. "See you."

He smiled and they walked down the steps. Darien shut the door behind them. Aly sighed and turned to the others who were waiting.

"Alright, then. One the spot, one, two..."

_Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop!_

* * *

Aly blinked, looking around. "He wasn't kidding."

She turned her head to the left and watched with amazement as other students apparated around her with loud pops. She looked around and found herself standing outside a pair of doors. They were inside the school, for sure.

Amanda smiled. "That was pretty quick. Ten times faster than walking, I'd reckon."

"Aly! Over here!"

Aly looked over her shoulder and grinned at Joy, who was standing with Julian and David. "Come on," she said.

Char growled.

"He's gotten the message by now, Char. Calm down," Aly muttered, weaving her way through the crowd of seventh years. They approached David, Julian, and Joy.

"Hey," she smiled. "I like it."

"Easy, isn't it?" David grinned. "I love being able to apparate. Six whole years of walking is enough for me."

Char laughed.

"Welcome to Ellis, mate," Julian said, sticking out his hand. Char looked at Aly quickly, and then smiled at Julian, shaking his hand.

"So...how long do we stay out here?" Hayden asked, looking around the brick building.

David answered. "Until everyone gets here. Of course, they'd know if some people weren't showing up, but they can magically count if..."

Suddenly the giant doors opened with a boom, startling the others.

"There it goes," Julian said cheerfully. "Let's go!"

The crowd of students made their way through the doors, whispering excitedly. They walked into a hall with two extremely long tables. Aly gasped at the ceiling, which was intricately painted with nature. The carpet was plush and comfortable, and felt like velvet. They followed the other three to a table and sat down on the benches. Aly sat between Char and David. The tables were covered in soft, blue tablecloth and there were dishes rimmed with gold on them. The doors shut again, startling Aly.

"Where're the others?" she hissed to David.

"We do the feasts by grade," he muttered. "Seventh years only, this year."

Suddenly the whole congregation started clapping. Aly joined in, confused.

A woman in blue robes had apparated onto the podium and smiled at them all. She had brown hair with long streaks of gray, and sparkling brown eyes. More teachers started apparating to the seats at the table behind her.

Aly watched in amazement as they all appeared behind her.

The woman smiled. "Welcome!" she announced. "To another year. Your last, I'm sad to say." The clapping faded away. "I am Professor Ammadon. I am the Headmistress here at Ellis, for those who do not know."

Her piercing gaze suddenly turned to Aly. "I am talking, of course, about our new students this year. Aly Trevelyan..."

Audible gasp.

"Char and Damien Boyle, Amanda Straum and Hayden Taylor."

All eyes turned to them and Aly felt her face heat up. She determinedly kept her eyes on the chandelier above Professor Ammadon's head.

"I didn't know he had a daughter," one boy said, looking at Aly. She flushed.

"A lot of people didn't," she muttered.

"Yes, well...there are more appropriate times for conversation," Professor Ammadon grinned. "For now, tuck in and talk with your friends."

Food appeared on the plates and conversation immediately started.

Aly reached for some mussels. She noticed a steam cauldron of soup. It smelled delicious.

"What's that?" she asked David.

"Scotch Broth. Mutton, vegetables, beef broth. Great stuff," he answered. Aly shrugged and poured some of it into her bowl. She blew on it to cool it down and took a sip. Delicious.

"How do you like Ellis so far?" Joy asked Damien cheerfully.

"It's nice," he admitted, looking around. "A bit more sophisticated than Hogwarts, but still..."

"Who're the teachers?" Char asked, eating some shrimp.

"Well...Professor Douglas is over there...He teaches Transfiguration..."

She was pointing to a young man with thick black hair and brown eyes. He wore glasses, and he was laughing with a woman next to him.

"Dolan...She teaches Charms..."

She was the woman next to Professor Douglas, who had light blond hair that was obviously graying, and blue eyes.

"Abernethy, he teaches Potions. He's my favorite." He was middle aged, and had thinning brown hair and brown eyes.

"Wow. A nice Potions teacher, that's rich," Char snorted.

"I'm serious," Joy said. "He's really funny."

"Dalziel...She teaches History. That class is boring."

"I never liked history," Julian added. "I've heard she's strict."

"Too bad," Amanda shrugged. "Me and strict teachers never got along."

"And Professor Ammadon teaches Ancient Runes."

"_And _she's the Headmistress?" Hayden asked, his eyebrows rising.

"Yep," Joy said, returning to her food. "I don't know how she does it."

Aly looked over at Professor Ammadon, impressed.


	12. New Classes

"Before you all go, I have some exciting news for you."

Aly looked up at Professor Ammadon.

"With the increased influx of students this year, we have decided that we have enough money to build dorms."

The students cheered, and Aly joined in hesitantly.

Ammadon smiled. "By the end of this year, we will have dorms that are divided by year, and they will be built at the back of the school." She smiled sadly. "Unfortunately, there is not enough money for a Quidditch pitch..."

The boys groaned.

"But we'll get there. Now. The teachers will come around passing your schedules, and the day will begin!"

The food disappeared and the professors stood up from the table, each carrying stacks of papers. They walked down the tables, handing out schedules.

Professor Douglas handed Char his schedule, smiling.

Char looked down at his schedule. _Potions, Charms, lunch, Transfiguration, History, Ancient Runes. _

He looked up at David. "How long are the classes?"

"All the classes are ninety minutes, lunch is half an hour, and Ancient Runes is forty-five. Seven hours. School starts at eight, ends at two. Today's an exception. This is the first day and it started at six, and the classes are fifteen minutes. We don't have Ancient Runes today because Ammadon's too busy today," David replied, looking down at his schedule. "What do you have?"

"Transfiguration, Charms, lunch, Potions, History, Ancient Runes," Joy replied. "So does Bev."

"Let's see...I have Charms, History and Ancient Runes with you," Aly said, pointing to Char, Joy and Bev.

"Hey," Julian smiled. "We have Potions together."

"Brilliant!" Amanda exclaimed on the other side. "We have Potions and Transfiguration, Damien."

"Phew," Damien sighed. "I thought I was alone. At least I have Charms with Hayden."

The students all stood up. Julian nodded to her. "I'll take you to Potions."

Aly nodded, shooting a warning glance at Char. The students filed out of the hall. Aly followed Julian out of the dining room, and they started walking down to Potions.

Julian stared up at the ceiling as they walked. "Seems that you're boyfriend a bit overprotective, isn't he?"

Aly laughed bitterly. "He's just a jealous prat."

"What's he got to be jealous of?" Julian asked absently.

"He's got a problem with guys who know my name," Aly explained, rolling my eyes. Julian looked down at her. He raised an eyebrow.

"Just because I know your name doesn't mean I'm going to take you for myself."

Aly felt herself reeling back to fifth year, at the celebratory party when the Gryffindor Quidditch team won the cup for the second year in a row. That moment when Adam was making a move on Aly, and Char attacking him with the Impedimenta Jinx. She snorted with laughter.

"If you think he's bad now, you should've seen him at Hogwarts."

"What's Hogwarts like?" Julian asked, as he led her up a flight of stairs.

"Amazing," Aly answered at once. "Grand, huge, amazing teachers...great friends..."

"You miss it?" Julian asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah. But I really can't go back. Not now."

"Death eaters?" he asked, approaching the top and turning to the left.

"That's one reason," she muttered, but loud enough for him to hear.

"And the second?"

Aly looked up, surprised that he heard. "That's a secret."

Julian smiled, shaking his head. "You Londoners are so...interesting."

"Do you have something against Londoners?" Aly asked, raising an eyebrow. He turned around and paused in the doorway.

"No, actually...I find Londoners quite fascinating. Especially the girls." He winked. Aly's heart thumped and she stared up at his blue eyes. He laughed.

"I'm joking. Come on." He led her into the room. Surprisingly, the curtains were opened and the sunlight filtered the room. Students were sitting at the tables, laughing. Aly covered her eyes.

Suddenly the blinds closed slightly and Aly found herself facing Professor Abernethy. He smiled. "Sorry for the sunlight."

"That's quite alright," Aly smiled. "Hi. I'm Aly."

"Professor Wadsworth Abernethy!" he said grandly, shaking her hand.

Julian snickered behind her back. Aly looked at him, confused, and then back to Abernethy.

He grinned. "My real name's Timothy." He turned away and strode to the front of the classroom.

"You'll get used to him," Julian winked. "Let's sit down."

And the rest of class, Professor Abernethy introduced himself and a bit of his background. He hails from Wales, and he's been teaching for ten years. He merely went through what they were going to learn this year as N.E.W.T. students, and then they were dismissed.

Charms were fun with Professor Dolan. She is very kind and warm, and she is very passionate about Charms. She randomly picked students and asked them to demonstrate certain spells.

Of course, Aly did wonderful. Charms is her favorite subject. To her surprise, there are no houses at Ellis; merely grades. So, instead of getting points to Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw, she got five points to the seventh years.

Transfiguration was very intriguing with Professor Douglas. He has a thick Scottish accent, and nearly half the seventh year girls swooned over him. He surprised everyone by showing he's an animagus, and turned into a raccoon.

History was so...bor...bo...

Zzzzz.


	13. Scottish Quidditch

"So? How was it?" Darien asked as he opened the door for them that evening.

"Tiring," Aly answered. He shut the door behind them. "No homework?"

"Nope. Today was get accustomed to your class day," Amanda said cheerfully. "Fifteen minute classes."

"Hey, Professor Ammadon said that they're building some dorms behind the school," Char added. Darien's eyebrows rose.

"Actual dorms? They have the money?"

"Well, with the 'influx of students this year,'" Hayden said, quoting Ammadon, "They have the money to build dorms. They should be done by the end of the year."

"You lot will be going," Darien stated.

"What?" Aly asked, gaping at him.

"Ever heard of self-independence?" Darien grinned. "You're seventeen! After you graduate, you lot will be on your own."

Aly shrugged, crossing her legs and sitting down. "Right, then. What're we doing the rest of the evening?"

A knock resounded from the door. Darien smiled. "Right on time." He strode over to the door and opened it.

Char raised an eyebrow at David, who stood in the doorway with a broom. Darien smiled and shook hands with David.

"Right on time," Darien said happily. He turned to Aly.

"You're so good at Quidditch, aren't you? Well, seeing as how you've not any homework, you can join us for a bout of Quidditch," said David. He was grinning mischievously. She walked over to her trunk and removed her Firebolt and threw it over her shoulder, grinning.

"I love a challenge."

* * *

"Hey! You lot! Don't start yet!"

Aly ran after David, her legs burning. _I need to work out. _

David approached the crowd of people in the middle of the field. It was twilight, and lanterns were lighting up around the field. There were tall goal posts on either end of the field.

One blond boy turned around and laughed at Aly. "Is she bringing you another broom in case I break yours?"

"No, Nathan. This is Aly. She'll be on my team," David replied with cockiness.

Nathan's jaw dropped. "You're off your rocker! She can't play!"

"Why not?" Aly asked confidently, throwing her hair around. "I bet I can play just as well, if not better than you."

Nathan's eyes narrowed and he sneered. "We'll see about that. How do I know you're not some wuss trying to pretend that you can play to get my attention?"

"I was the Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team at Hogwarts for five years," Aly shot back, her green eyes glinting. "How about we start show I can show you."

"I think that's a load of-"

"Shut up, Nathan," two voices said. It was Julian and another girl. The girl stepped forward. "I'm Beverley. Everyone just calls me Bev. Ignore my idiot of a brother." She had long blond hair.

"That's alright."

Nathan exhaled angrily. "All right! Let's go!" He mounted his broom and soared into the air. "My team, let's go!"

David grinned at Aly with confidence. "Aly, show no mercy. You, me, Covey are Chasers; Declan and Ben are Beaters; Sean is Keeper. Nathan, Julian and Scott are Chasers on the other team; Charles and Drew are Beaters; Miles is Keeper."

"What about the Snitch?"

"We don't have the time for the Snitch," David answered, mounting his broom. "It's just a timed game. Fifteen minutes; it's getting late. Whoever has the most points wins. Remember, no mercy." Aly glared up at Nathan. The others started rising into the air. Aly gripped her broom and suddenly felt a wave of energy. Then she grinned. _Just like old times. _

She ascended into the air and swerved around into position. She smiled faintly at Julian, who was on Nathan's team, and then looked down at Bev, who held the Quaffle.

"Fair game!" She threw the Quaffle into the air.

Aly zoomed forward, slamming into Nathan. He spun out of control. Aly grabbed the Quaffle, zooming away.

"Yeah!" Bev exclaimed, down below.

"Aly! Over here!" David called. Aly spotted David zooming on her left and then noticed Julian heading straight for her.

She dived sharply, and Julian zoomed over her. She threw it to David, and he zoomed toward the goal posts. Nathan was behind Aly as looked over shoulder. To his amazement, she did a complete back flip, and Nathan crashed into Scott.

Covey laughed with exhilaration as David threw the Quaffle through the goal posts. "Ten points to David's team!"

David zoomed near Aly and gave her a high five. "You weren't kidding!"

"That's right," she grinned and zoomed to the other end. She swerved around, waiting for the others to come. They all split up.

Huh?" Aly exclaimed, looking around wildly. The others had zoomed away.

"Keep up!" Nathan mocked, zooming towards his goal. Aly gritted her teeth in frustration. She accelerated, feeling the wind in her hair. Then she spotted Julian near the posts, waving frantically. David, who was next to her, watched in amazement. Nathan hadn't noticed her yet.

"Fifteen seconds!" Bev called.

Aly's eyes followed it and she zoomed past Nathan, following the Quaffle. She swerved in front of Julian and jumped off her broom and grabbed the Quaffle.

_Hmm, _she thought. _This is exactly like third year. _

She started falling from her broom and looked down. Aly threw the Quaffle up to David in a last ditch attempt. He caught it luckily, and he zoomed away.

Aly smiled bitterly as she waited for impact. _This time Ced's not around to catch me. _

To her relief, she landed in the cold, wet, mud.

She opened her eyes, breathing hard, and looked at the night sky, which was twinkling with stars.

"Yeah!" she faintly heard. She truly did not want to move. She sighed and heard her leg make a squelching sound in the mud.

"David's team won!"

Aly sighed with relief.

"Someone go help Aly!" someone called. She heard a faint swish of a broom and she saw Julian hovering over her, grinning. She smiled faintly.

"You're one tough Quidditch player," he stated as he dismounted his broom. "Need a hand?"

"I might," she said weakly. Julian bent down and extended his hand. Aly reached her hand and he pulled her up out of the mud.

"Ooh," he grimaced. "You look a wee bit dirty." He pulled out his wand and turned her around. "_Scourgify_!"

The mud, grass and other bits disappeared from Aly's back. Aly sighed with relief. She looked behind her. "Thanks." Aly felt a bit weak from the game. She could barely walk. She hadn't played Quidditch in months. Julian smirked and bent down, knocking her knees from under her. She buckled and he picked her up.

"Hey, you don't-"

"Stop talking," Julian said, rolling his eyes. "You can barely walk."

That was the truth, so Aly shut up. They approached the group, and David grinned with relief.

"You're alright."

"Of course I am," Aly said gruffly. "It was just a fall."

"Yeah. A hundred feet high," Bev grinned. "That was some amazing Quidditch playing."

"Thanks."

Nathan crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Good job, I guess."

"Don't sound so happy, Nathan," Julian teased. He looked down at Aly. "I'll carry you back to your dad's."

"Um...that wouldn't exactly be a good idea," Aly said lightly, aware that the others were looking at her.

"What, your boyfriend's waiting up for you?" Julian asked, his eyebrows going up. "The lights on and everything?"

"Shut up," Aly mumbled, flushing. "If I come back in your arms, my dad'll get suspicious, and then he'll tell Char."

"At least let me walk you halfway," Julian protested. "You can't walk all that way." He looked over at David. "Grab her Firebolt, will you?"

"Sure," David answered, walking away. Julian started walking. He grinned down at Aly as they walked.

"That was some good playing," he added. "You must've been really good."

"I was alright," Aly shrugged. "Harry was better."

"Potter? You went to school with him?" Julian exclaimed.

"Of course, we're in the same year," she replied.

"Really. That's a surprise," Julian mused. "Is he going back to Hogwarts?"

"I doubt it. The majority of my friends didn't come back. Joy left, me and my friends left, Harry and his friends left...only the brave ones stayed," Aly said sadly.

"Is it that bad over there?"

"It's that bad," she replied, looking at Darien's house. The lights were on. "You might want to put me down."

Julian obliged, and they set off on foot. Aly sighed. "It's V-"

"Hush!" Julian hissed, to Aly's surprise.

"What?"

Julian looked around. "His name's taboo. I've heard some reports of people down in London that whenever they say his name, those slimy death eaters capture them. Stick with You-Know-Who."

"Alright then. You-Know-Who is the source of everything that's happened to me; why I'm up here, why my parents are divorced...why my best friend's in peril..."

"Here?"

"No. Back home, in London."

Julian looked at her quizzically. Aly smiled. "I'll tell you about it some other time."

"Don't forget," he said. "I've still got a lot to learn about you."

Aly grinned. Then she stopped walking. "Well, this where we part, I suppose."

"Alright, then. I'll see you tomorrow in Potions." He turned around and whistled loudly. David apparated near them with a _pop!  
_Aly jumped, scared.

"Not scared, are you?" David grinned.

"Of course, you idiot. She saw your face," Julian grinned. Aly laughed. David handed Aly her broom, frowning at Julian.

"Bye," Aly laughed, walking to the open door. They disapparated behind her. Aly walked through the door and looked around. She switched the light off, shutting the door behind her. She placed her broom on the door; she took off her shoes and jacket. She tiptoed into the living room and found the others sleeping on the living room floor.

She smiled slightly and then her eyes expanded when she saw Char staring at her through the dark. Her heart thumped. He motioned to her. Aly gulped and slowly walked into the living room, walking around the others and made her way to Char's sleeping bag. He moved over, making space for her. Aly hesitantly bent down and crawled into the blanket. Her back was facing him, and she immediately felt warm in the enclosed space. Char reached around her and zipped the bag up. Then he wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled into the blanket, feeling warm and comfortable. Char buried his head into the crook of her neck and sighed. He was soon asleep.

Aly stared up at the full moon that night through the window.


	14. MIA

"Hello," Mrs. Boyle said patiently.

Adam blanched before Mrs. Boyle, but then quickly masked the face of horror with a pleasant smile. "Hello, Mrs. Boyle. What can I do for you?"

Mrs. Boyle smiled up at Adam cheerfully. She had just arrived at the Aldaine's house. She wore a slightly determined expression. "Is your mother home?"

"No, actually," Adam said, smiling. "She had to go meet with some friends of ours over some legal issues of our money in France."

"Oh." It sounded true. "When will she get back?"

"Well, whenever she gets back. She's been gone for about two days," Adam shrugged.

"You wouldn't happen to have seen my two sons, Hayden or Amanda, have you?" Mrs. Boyle asked suspiciously.

"I haven't," Adam replied shaking his head. "Not for a while. They stopped coming over once those Ministry blokes started skulking around here."

Mrs. Boyle frowned. "They've been missing for about two months, and I've been posting signs and everything...I have no idea where they could be. Did they ever talk about going somewhere...?"

"They were saying something about the Leaky Cauldron..." Adam offered hopefully.

"The Leaky Cauldron is closed," Mrs. Boyle said shortly. "It's been closed for a month."

"Pardon me, Mrs. Boyle, but I haven't been out of this house for three months. I didn't know," Adam said politely.

"It's quiet alright," Mrs. Boyle replied. She slumped. "I just don't understand why they would leave. It's so...unlike them all. I know that Damien said that he didn't want to stay here...but I didn't think he was being literal..."

She sighed. "Thanks for your help, anyway."

"You're welcome. Bye, Mrs. Boyle." She smiled weakly. She turned and started to walk away. Adam shut the door behind her quietly, and turned around. Bella was standing there, her arms crossed. His heart thumped.

"Why didn't you just tell them they were all in Scotland!" she hissed. "I'll do it myself!"

She stormed to the door. Adam grabbed her by the waist and pinned her against the wall. She tried to speak, but he clamped his hand over her mouth. She glared at him silently.

Adam removed his hand slowly.

"Can't you see that it's causing her grief! Just tell her!" Bella hissed.

"I can't! I promised Aly!" Adam hissed back, dragging her into the living room.

"Who's more important: a friend, or a mother who's suffering over the loss of her children?" Bella asked angrily.

"Bells, they _willingly _went. I didn't convince them to do anything. Besides, they were miserable without her. They just went to see her."

"Yeah. For two whole months!" Bella snapped. "I bet you anything they're staying up in Scotland! She _has _to know!"

Adam looked away from Bella's angry face.

"Adam, you know that it makes sense that she know!" Bella persisted.

"Are you aware that if I tell, or that if you tell her that they're up in Scotland, Aly will never forgive us?"

It was Bella's turn to look away.

"She loves that little group of friends like they were her family. If we tell her, she'll pull them out of Scotland quicker than you think. And then Aly will be all by herself, back to where she started, alone in Scotland. Do you want that? Or do you even care for Aly's well being?"

Bella still didn't look at him.

Adam smiled sadly. "We can't. Not yet. Maybe the others will come to her."

"I doubt that," Bella snorted. "I'm sure they're having a good old time there. They've completely gone, and they've left a grieving family behind. What about Hayden and Amanda's parents?"

"They're out of the country with Joy," Adam explained quickly. "I talked with her before they left. They're all safe. The only ones that aren't are the Boyles."

Adam sighed and looked out the window. "Give it some time, Bells. But don't. Not yet."

Bella sighed angrily and looked up at him. "I want your word that you will tell her. Sometime within the next year. Don't try any squeeze out of it. I absolutely will not have Mrs. Boyle in pain like that, understand?"

Adam looked away.

"Do you understand, Adam? I want your word."

Adam looked down at her angrily. "Fine. You have my word. I'm going upstairs." He turned on his heel.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to be around you," he answered plainly, and disappeared up the stairs.

He went up to his room and shut the door. Adam sat down in his chair and sighed. He took out a piece of paper and a pen. He smirked.

_Those bloody death eaters think that they can intercept my mail...I doubt it. Let's see if they know how to intercept mail...Muggle style._

He bent over his paper, writing.

_Dear Aly..._


	15. Saturday Morning

Aly opened her eyes slowly and blinked as she was met with the bright sunlight filtering through the windows.

She looked around the room slowly as then she realized that there was soft snoring behind her. She looked over her shoulder and smiled slightly as Char, who held her close. She faintly heard the sounds of her father cooking. She shifted slightly, but then was surprised when Char's arms instinctively tightened around her waist.

He groaned and sighed. "Don't go. You're warm."

Aly chuckled and reached over to unzip the sleeping bag. "I hear food cooking. It calls to me." She unzipped it while Char's arms were still constricted around her waist. She turned on her side and stared at him.

"Always about the food," he sighed, opening an eye slightly. "How was the game?"

"Our team won, of course," she said, grinning at him. The smells of bacon were too much to bear.

"Good. I want you to make a good reputation. You're the 'Londoner' that can kick some arse at quidditch." He smiled. Aly stomach rumbled with hunger. He laughed.

"Hungry?"

"Can't you smell the bacon? I'm starving," Aly said obviously. She went to sat up, but Char's arms tightened.

"Come on," he pleaded. "Stay." His brown eyes were warm.

"Do you want me to eat you? I'm hungry, I told you," Aly said teasingly. "Besides, I need to shower. I played in these clothes."

Char groaned and slowly removed his arms. Aly crawled out of the bag.

"Argh. It's cold," Char shivered, tightening the sleeping bag around him. Aly grinned and walked into the kitchen.

"O Danny boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling...From glen to glen and down the mountainside..." Darien was singing as he tended to the bacon.

"The summer's gone and all the roses falling...'Tis you, 'tis you must go and I must bide," Aly finished for him. Darien turned around in surprise, and he smiled.

"You know that song?"

"Of course. You sing it everyday," she grinned. Darien smiled.

"Happy Saturday. How was the game?"

"We won, of course," Aly grinned. "Twenty to zero."

"Nice. Make any new friends?"

"A few. There's this boy named Nathan and he's a real jerk."

"Ah." Darien finished the bacon and set it down on a plate.

"How come school started on Friday?"

"That's just usually what happens," he shrugged. "You've got some mail."

"Really?" Aly asked with interest. "From who?"

"Adam."

"Did you read it?" Aly exclaimed.

"No. It just said that it's from him," Darien shrugged. Aly walked over to the table and sorted through the pile of mail until she found the letter. She smiled at Adam's handwriting.

"I'll go upstairs and change. I played in these clothes." She took the letter with her and exited the kitchen, climbing up the stairs, staring at the letter. She made her way to her room and shut the door. She decided the letter could hold off and she took a quick shower. She put on a turquoise long sleeved shirt and jeans. As she rubbed her hair dry, she looked at the letter. She threw the towel aside and sat down on her bed with the letter. She opened it. It read:

_Dear Aly, how's Scotland up there? Hope you haven't adopted a Scottish accent. Listen...things aren't doing so well down in St. Ottery's. Mrs. Boyle is having a panic attack or something like it. She's been looking for that lot of kids for two months now, and she's been wondering where they are. She can't really figure out why they would leave...I just wanted to let you know, because she's frequently stopping by my house just to say hi, or to question me. I think she has a feeling that I know. Bella knows too, but she wants to tell her. She made me give her my word that I would tell her sometime within the next year, or earlier. She's scheduling some Ministry people to stop by on Saturday, August 30. They're going to investigate._

_I know that Kay and Sam know because they come over to chat, but keeping this secret is kind of a huge burden. Mrs. Boyle is grieving, and it does make me feel bad that I have to lie under her nose everytime. Now, I'm not saying, tell your friends to leave...but at least let them be aware that Mrs. Boyle wants them back. _

_Wow...that was depressing. On a better note, I've finally gotten my apparition license from the French Ministry, since I can't get it here. Which means that I will be coming up to Scotland to visit sometime or another. Just be on the lookout for me. I know you live in East Kilbride...so it shouldn't be too hard to find you. _

_Tell all your friends I said hi...stay safe and all that...though you have nothing to worry about because you're up in safe Scotland. Love, Adam. _

Aly stared at the letter in shock. _She wants them back! _She slumped on the bed. _She wants them home. I knew this would come back to haunt me._

"Aly! Come eat!" Hayden called. Aly threw the letter on the bed and walked downstairs and into the kitchen. She found the others sitting down at the table, waiting. She smiled slightly and sat down, and then they started doling and dishing out food.

Aly smiled at Hayden as he passed the tomatoes around. "Thanks."

They ate in silence for a while until Damien put his fork down. "So...what'd Adam say to make you look so depressed?"

Aly looked up from her eggs. "I look depressed?"

"You haven't said a word, which is unlike you," Amanda agreed, raising an eyebrow. "What'd he say?"

Aly sighed, putting her fork down. She looked up at the others. "She wants you back."

"What?" Char gasped.

"Your mum. She's been...searching for you lot for two months and she's grieving. Kay, Sam, Adam and Bella say that it's too hard to keep a secret as big as this. She wants you home. She thinks you lot have been kidnapped or something. She keeps questioning Adam everyday if he had any possible idea where you are. It's hard for him to lie under her nose."

Damien chuckled bitterly. "I'm surprised at Mum. She's so smart! She's heard us talking about Aly...and how much we wanted to see her...why doesn't she realize that we possibly went up to Scotland?"

"Because Mrs. Boyle," Darien said, raising an eyebrow, "Thought you lot wouldn't do anything as big as moving to Scotland to be with her."

He sighed. "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea letting you stay here. I had no idea how much trouble it would give Mrs. Boyle. Maybe you should..."

"No," Damien said firmly. Darien looked surprised. "I'm sorry, Mr. Trevelyan. But...we've been here so long. And we're with Aly. If we go back, Mum'll never forgive us. I doubt she'll even want us. We're of age...we could go find our own place. She'd just kick us out for leaving like that. I don't want to deal with that. After this whole war is over, I want to go to her and say, 'Mum...we left to protect you. We left because we had to. She needed us, we've been bonded for six years, and we really can't be separated.' Maybe after it's all over, she'll understand."

He looked over at Char. "But she wouldn't understand now. Especially not now. If we go back, she'll never let us go again."

Char looked down for a minute, and then back at Aly. "Can't we just tell them to hold it off for another couple of months?"

"Yeah, like ten months?" Amanda replied bitterly. "That must be so much to bear."

Darien stood up, smiling sadly at Aly. "I'll just leave you lot to talk." He exited the kitchen with his plate.

They all felt silent. Aly stood up. "I'll do the dishes. You lot go put on some clothes. The bathroom's upstairs. I want to take a walk."

* * *

"Can't we lie?"

Aly raised an eyebrow at Hayden. "I mean, can't just write back and tell them to tell Mrs. Boyle that we were kidnapped, or something?"

"That's a blatant lie," Damien snapped. They were walking down the road that leads to Ellis. After breakfast, they had decided to take a long walk and afterwards, just apparate back. It was a cloudy, cool day.

"But it could be true," Amanda said in a small voice. "Isn't John out of Azkaban? And his death eaters are everywhere. He could easily be out for us. Especially you, Aly. Didn't you get him sent back before?"

"Yeah, but I doubt he even knows where we are," Aly frowned. "Did you see him at all while you were still in Ottery's?"

"No," Char replied, shaking his head. "Not a glimpse. He must be off somewhere else doing his dirty work."

Aly sighed, kicking a pebble in the dust. "This sucks. I feel horrible for making you stay."

"Hello?" Damien exclaimed. "We just came up to visit for a couple of hours. Your dad is the one who wanted us to stay."

"Yeah. And did you say no? Absolutely not," Aly replied angrily. "You hopped up and down like little excited children."

"Aly," Hayden said, frowning. "You've answered the question before, but it seems that we'll have to ask you again. Do you want us, or not?"

Aly sighed and looked up at the sky, and back up to Hayden's face. "Yes, I want you to stay. But due to recent circumstances, I'm not sure anymore."

Hayden clucked his tongue. "Alright, then. What do you propose we do?"

Aly frowned and thought for a few seconds. "Well, _I'm _going to see Adam."

Char cursed under his breath.

"Watch your mouth," Amanda snapped, wheeling around to glare at him. "That sounds partially feasible. You can discuss what we're going to do, since he's the one who has to carry the burden and all. D'you think your dad will let you?"

"I'm sure he will," Aly replied confidently. "He feels bad and anything, so I think he'll agree to me trying to fix this."

Amanda nodded, glaring up at Char. "Can you handle that? Or shall we give you a picture of her for you to carry around?"

"Watch it," Damien said angrily. "That's my brother you're talking to."

"Well, he's being a right bit stupid about it," Hayden replied angrily.

"You watch it!" Damien exclaimed, glaring at him. They all glared at each other. Aly was sad. Her friends turned around, their backs to each other.

Aly sighed and turned around quietly and started walking down the dirt road.

Aly inhaled, stopping the flow of tears that threatened to come out and focused her mind on her dad's house. As she walked down the road, she turned on the spot and disappeared.

* * *

Damien sighed angrily and turned around. "Aly, listen...I...Aly?"

The others turned around and looked around when they realized Aly disappeared.

"Where'd she go?" Amanda asked with worry.

"I dunno," Hayden said in disbelief. "Maybe she was tired of us, and went to visit Adam?"

"No," Amanda said quickly. "She said she'd go and tell her dad. She wouldn't leave without telling him. Let's go."

_Pop!_

_Pop!_

_Pop!_

_Pop!_


	16. The Capture of the Boyles

Darien nodded. "That sounds fine. Be safe down there."

Aly nodded and turned on the spot.

* * *

The others apparated in the living room a good minute after Aly was gone.

They came rushing into the kitchen. "Mr. Trevelyan?"

He looked up from his tea. "Yes?"

"Where's Aly?" Amanda asked frantically.

"Gone," he shrugged. "That idea sounded fine to me."

"We should go with her," Hayden said seriously.

"Are you off your rocker?" Char asked incredulously. "If she sees us around there, we're not coming back. And besides, they are some of those..._oh no_."

Damien's eyes expanded. "Those Ministry blokes! She doesn't know that they're around."

"They weren't there before," Amanda shrugged. Char groaned with exasperation and disappeared, and then reappeared one second later with Aly's letter from Adam.

"Read it!" he said, shoving the paper into Amanda's face. Amanda took the paper from him angrily. She read it quickly, and then gasped.

"Today? They're coming today? Of all days?" she exclaimed.

"Exactly. Which is why we need to go after her," Char replied.

"Don't," Darien said seriously. "The fact that she's there is already causing her some trouble. If you lot come after her, that triples the chance and being discovered. Aly's gone, and she'll be the only one. You lot just need to sit down, and relax. Aly can handle it."

Char inhaled and exhaled angrily. "And what if she can't? She's wanted for questioning. And what if those Ministry people decide to check out Adam's house and she's there? Then what happens?"

"Way to think positive, Char," Damien said angrily.

Char sat down in a chair and groaned.

* * *

Aly pressed herself against the back of Adam's house, her heart thumping, her chest heaving.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Boyle. Wally Keene and Richard Price, Ministry Investigators," a deep voice said.

"Thank you so much for visiting. Do come in."

Aly listened to the conversation, worried.

"Ma'am...might I ask, who lives in that house over there?"

Her heart thumped. Behind her, a window slowly opened.

"The Blumes, Mr. Price. Do, come in."

"Yes, of course."

The door to the Boyles' house closed.

Someone reached and clamped a hand over Aly's mouth. She attempted to make a sound, but the mouth was firmly clamped. She felt herself get lifted into the air, and she was carried through the window.

Her heart thumped, she was placed on the floor and turned around.

"Hello," Adam whispered. He smiled. "I've missed you."

"M-me too," she stammered, still taken by surprise.

"What do you need?" he whispered, his eyes darting around.

"I got your letter," she said back. "Why are we whispering?"

"Those darned officials could be listening in," he replied. "Upstairs."

She followed him up the stairs of the cluttered house and into his room. She shut the door behind her and he shut all of the windows, and used the Muffliato spell.

"You got my letter?" Adam said, smiling bitterly.

"Yeah. I'm so sorry, Adam. I didn't mean to put any of this on you, or Bells, or Kay and Sam," she sighed. "But they came. Dad said yes and I protested. I had some feeling that letting them run away like that would be wrong."

"Well..." Adam replied awkwardly, looking away. "It's not your fault. They shouldn't have come up there."

"Yeah," Aly replied, looking away.

"So...why'd you come up here?"

"Because I needed ideas," she said, smiling crookedly. "You've always had a knack, Adam. They refused to leave and come back. They're too determined. What do you think we...I...should do?"

"What do they want to do?" Adam asked looking down at her.

"Lie and say they were kidnapped."

"That's a stupid idea," Adam snapped. "Five year olds use that tactic."

Aly chuckled.

"Something along that line...how about..."

_BANG!_

"Come back here!"

"Come find us, idiots!"

Aly raced to the window, her heart thumping. She pulled up the blinds and her eyes expanded in horror. Through the window in the Boyles' house, she watched as Kay and Sam darted up the stairs.

"I knew it!" Adam growled from behind her. "There's no such thing as Ministry Investigators!"

Kay and Sam stared at Aly through the window. A few seconds later, they were standing next to her.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Adam exclaimed. "Don't get them over here!"

"They've got our Mum," Sam exclaimed. "They're not getting us."

"Mrs. Boyle..." Aly mouthed.

"Come on! They're heading this way! St. Ottery's Lake!" Kay said. He and Sam disapparated.

"Bella! Officials coming, disapparate now! I don't care where, just go!" Adam roared. He grabbed Aly's hand and pulled her close.

"Wait-"

_Pop!_


	17. Decision by St Ottery's Lake

They all apparated by the lake and fell to the ground, breathing hard.

Aly gasped for breath. That particular side-apparition trip left her labored for breath.

Adam pushed himself up, glaring at Kay and Sam. "Mind telling me what happened in there?"

"Those fake Ministry officials only came in here to apprehend Mum," Kay said through gritted teeth. He sat up, his brown hair sticking up in the back. "Ministry orders. They're taking anyone related to death eaters. You're lucky you got away, Adam."

Adam whistled and looked down at the grass. "I can't believe it. They just came in and attacked?"

"They just started asking a few questions and then said that she'll have to come with them. One of them spotted us listening by the stairs and chased us."

"I hope Bella got out ok," Adam said worriedly.

"I'm sure she did," Aly said confidently. "If I know Bells, she can get out of anything."

Adam sighed, staring at the lake. "What do we do now?"

Aly's ears perked up at the sound of a car coming their way. She pulled out her wand. "Disillusionment charm!"

Keene and Price drove down the road, smirking.

"Nice job. She didn't suspect a thing," Keene muttered quietly to Price as they drove back to the Ministry. Keene looked over his shoulder.

"Thank you ever so much, Mrs. Boyle, for coming so quietly."

Mrs. Boyle did not respond, and she stared out the window. Her cheeks were streaked with tears.

Keene laughed and looked out of the window to the left. He smiled mockingly.

"Look, Price. A pretty little lake. Maybe we should dump her?"

"Shut up, Keene," Price snapped. "We got the assignment, we've done it, and I'm going back to the Ministry to get paid."  
They passed the lake without a second glance.

They all broke their rigid poses with a sigh of relief. Aly removed the Disillusionment charm.

"Good thinking," Sam sighed. "I thought we were dead."

Aly felt a boiling rage inside of her. "This whole thing sucks!" Aly exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air, startling the others. "First, I get sent to Scotland without a second thought. Everything's fine, and then they show up! Then Dad says they can stay, that's fine! So we come back to St. Ottery's, and you!" she exclaimed pointing at Kay angrily. "Blackmailed me into telling Adam that I was going even though I knew it was going to hurt, and you snogged Amanda!

"Then everything's going just peachy, and then a letter comes saying that there's a mother in grief! But they don't want to leave! They're too safe and comfortable up in Scotland! So I come back, hoping to get a few ideas from that genius over there, and then those stupid officials come and kidnap Mrs. Boyle! Now you lot are without a home! I bet when I tell them this, they're going to be just _sooo _happy because they don't have to lie anymore! Their mother's in the Ministry, Yay! So now we can keep resuming lives in Scotland while the rest of the English suffer! That's a load of malarkey, I tell you!"

"Aly..." Adam started, surprised.

"No! I'm not finished! If that's not enough, I've got a Dad that's feeling like crap for hurting Mrs. Boyle, I've got a new school that doesn't even compare to Hogwarts, and unless I'm a effing idiot, I think Julian likes me! And Char hates anyone who knows my name that's a boy! But I can't stop that, can't I?!"

"Aly!" Adam exclaimed.

"No! And this whole thing effing su-"

Adam suddenly launched towards Aly and shoved her over, clamping his hand over her mouth. Aly struggled.

"Calm down, will you? We'll think out!" he grinning, holding her down.

Aly heaved angrily, staring at the sky, until her emotions calmed down.

Adam removed his hand. "Are you finished?"

"Maybe," Aly growled, staring at the birds in the sky. "This whole thing-"

"Hush," Adam said gently, placing a finger on her lips. "It doesn't suck. It's just not going the way you want."

"Do you always have these little tantrums?" Sam grinned. "Because that's the best I've seen in my life, next to Damien." He and Kay crawled over to her. Adam sat on his legs.

She chuckled slightly. "No. Things just haven't been going my way."

She placed her hands under her head and sighed.

"Now. What you need to do...is go back to Scotland," Adam said slowly.

"What! Now, after what just happened? Don't you need me?" Aly asked. She watched the trees sway. She sat up, crossing her legs.

"No," Kay shrugged. "We're all over age. We can handle it. We'll just make a little tent or something somewhere and kip over here."

"We can stay in the house, you know," Sam said. "No one's in it."

"Won't Dad be coming back, though?" Kay asked. "And they'll probably have the Ministry people investigate it."  
"Dad hasn't been back in weeks. The Ministry's keeping him so busy," Sam answered. "He's been over at a friend's house."

"So we'll just kip out here," Adam finished. "We'll run back for food and things, but we'll be fine by the lake. We have water and everything."

"Um...I don't think you should. What if..."

"Aly, come off it," Sam said, hovering over her. He grinned. "D'you really think we can't survive by a lake that's a mere five second walk from our house? We've got brains, brawn, and stealth."

"Who's who?" Adam asked.

"You're the brains, I'm the brawn, he's the stealth," Kay answered. He grinned at Aly. "We'll be fine. Just come and stop by to visit us by the lake every so often."

"But-"

Aly, if you say one more word, I'll tickle you," Adam warned. "Go back to your dad. We'll be fine."

"But-"

Adam reached forward and assaulted Aly's ribcage, smiling.

"Argh. Geroff," she protested, squirming away. Kay's hands snapped forward and seized Aly's wrists and pinned them behind her back. "This is an assault!"

Sam was content to watching, grinning.

Adam smiled at her and he continued to tickle her sides. "Now...I'll stop once you promise to go back to Scotland and visit."

Aly bit her lip to keep herself from laughing.

"Aly?"

His hands dug in harder and faster and Aly screamed with laughter. "All right, all right! Promise! Get off, it hurts!"

Kay released her wrists and Aly head snapped to the ground.

Her head spun. "Ow..."

"Sorry," Kay said, lifting her head gently. He grinned. "Go back to Scotland, alright? Bring me back a kilt."

Aly rolled her eyes and sat up. Sam grinned at her. "Bye."

She stood up and looked down at Adam, who was grinning cheerfully. "Have a great day!" She thumped him on the head.

"Ow!" he exclaimed. He glared at her and reached up, pulling her into his lap. "That was not nice."

"I don't care," she grinned.

"Yeah, Addy, she doesn't care," Kay mocked. Adam frowned at him and then smiled playfully at Aly.

"Come back soon!"

Aly stood up, rolled her eyes and ruffled his hair. "Bye, loser." She disapparated.


	18. Breaking the News

"You're back! What happened? What happened?!"

Aly stepped back in shock as Amanda constricted her in the kitchen. "Can I breathe, please?"

"Sorry," Amanda said sheepishly, stepping back.

Hayden glared at Aly. "That was a stupid thing to do, Aly. You worried us sick."

"Well, maybe if you lot weren't fighting so much, I wouldn't have had to do that," she snapped. She took off her jacket and hung it on the hook next to the back door. Damien and Char's eyes followed her, waiting for her to speak.

"So?" Damien asked quietly. "What happened?"

Aly sat down slowly, sighing.

"Well, there's nothing for you to hide anymore," she said bitterly.

"What do you mean?" Amanda asked with worry.

Aly looked up at Char's brown eyes that were practically melting. She blurted out the truth.

"Mrs. Boyle's been taken by the Ministry."

"What?!" Hayden exclaimed, standing up. "The Ministry?!"

"What happened?" Damien exclaimed. "What'd she do?"

"Mrs. Boyle?" Amanda gasped.

"Why?" Char exclaimed with horror.

Aly sighed. "I arrived at Adam's house, and I heard the Ministry officials pull up in front of the house. Except they weren't actual officials." She looked up at the others. "The Ministry doesn't do investigations. They were fake. They came in just to ask two questions, and then they apprehended her. Kay and Sam apparated over to Adam's house, and we all escaped. I don't know if Bella got out."

Char dropped his head into his hands.

"Kay, Sam and Adam plan to stay by St. Ottery's lake for a long time. They'll sneak back into the Boyles' place for food and supplies, but that's what they'll have to do. We think that the Ministry people might snoop around the house."

Damien stared out the window in absolute grief. "What about my dad?" he asked.

"He hasn't been home for weeks, Kay said," Aly answered. "He's been over a friend's house because the Ministry has done so much investigating."

Amanda groaned with exasperation. "It wasn't supposed to turn out like this!"

"You're telling me," Char chuckled. He sighed. "There's nothing we can do, is there?"

"No," Aly said sadly. "I'm afraid not."

Char stood up. "Char," Damien said, appalled, "Aren't you sad?"

"Of course," Char said absently, walking over to the window. "Mum doesn't deserve any of this. But there's nothing we can do."

Darien walked into the kitchen. "He's right. You can't go back to St. Ottery's now. He leaned on the wall. "I'm truly sorry about your mum."

"Are we going to rescue her?" Damien asked eagerly, looking at Aly. "I say we go for it."

"Now?" Aly laughed harshly. "I don't think so. We were nearly caught. When the time is right, Damien."

"When will the time be right?" Amanda asked.

"As soon as Harry thinks it's right," Aly shrugged. "I think he's doing something right now to destroy You-Know-Who."

"I hope he hurries up," Hayden said angrily.

Aly sighed.

"How's Adam?"

Aly grinned.


	19. The Draught of the Living Death

Aly yawned as she apparated into Ellis the following Monday. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and shouldered her bag. She set off for Potions. She was running late because she and her friends were up late last night, talking. All the students were congregating in front of the hallway.

"Hey, Aly!"

Aly looked over her shoulder and smiled at Bev, who was standing near Joy and David. She turned around and walked over to them. "Hi."

"Hello," David grinned. He peered at her face. "You have raccoon eyes."

Joy glared at David. Then she looked at Aly. "You do look tired."

"Long talks," Aly mumbled.

"Want to talk about it?" Bev asked.

She looked around. "You won't tell, will you?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course not," David said genuinely. "Not a word to anyone." The others nodded.

"Especially not my friends." Aly sighed. "Char and Damien's mother was kidnapped by the Ministry yesterday."

"That's terrible," Joy exclaimed. "Why?"

"Well...I can't really say," Aly stammered.

"That's alright." David sighed sympathetically. "Poor mates."

Aly nodded. "Just don't even act like you know or anything. I'm not sure they wanted anyone to know."

"Then how come you told us?"

"Because I can trust you," Aly shrugged. She looked around. "We should get going."

"Not really," Joy grinned. "That's the beauty of being able to apparate."

"We can talk and chat for as long as we like and then five seconds before eight we apparate to our classes," Bev added.

Aly smiled. "I'm going up early to get a good seat in the back. She disapparated and then she found herself sitting in a desk in Professor Abernethy's class. He had just finished writing down ingredients for the potion they were going to make today. He turned around and smiled at Aly. "Good morning!"

"Good morning, Professor." He smiled and walked over to his desk. She put her bag in the ground and stared at the board. She smirked. _Draught of the Living Death. I know how to make that. I just have to s__tir the potion counterclockwise seven times and clockwise once. _

She smiled at the board and scanned the others.

Suddenly, there was a massive amount of popping and students appeared in every seat in the classroom.

"Wow," she breathed.

"Good morning," a voice chuckled next to her.

"Gah!" she exclaimed, jumping. She looked to her left glaring. Julian smiled playfully. "Was that _really _necessary?"

"No...but it was fun," he smiled. He put his bag on the ground. He stared at her. "You look absolutely tired."

"Long night," she shrugged.

"Yeah...David told me. Sorry about the whole...thing," Julian said. "Mind explaining why?"

"I'd love to..." Aly sighed. "But I can't." Julian shrugged and then smiled.

"Whatever. It's your secret."

"It's not a secret," Aly snapped. "It's-"

"Everyone, please come up and take a cauldron, and prepare the potion on the board. You have ninety minutes. Begin."

Aly wasn't surprised that the instructions were so blunt. After all, it _is _N.E.W.T. standard. Some students gaped at the board. _The Draught of Living Death? That must be impossible to make!_

Aly and Julian got up and grabbed two cauldrons and knives and spoons. She put on her goggles and read the instructions.

"Alright," Aly sighed. "We'll need some wormwood, asphodel, sopophorous beans, evaporated milk and valerian roots." She snapped on her gloves and pulled out her wand. "_Lacarnum Inflamarae_!" she said pointing under their cauldrons.

Small fires started underneath Aly and Julian's cauldrons as Julian watched her in amazement. She sighed. She noticed Julian watching her. "What?"

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head. "I'll get the ingredients."

"Thanks."

Aly stared at the board, reading the instructions. Julian walked back over with cutting boards, and a bag of ingredients. He handed Aly a raised cutting board, two bowls and then separated the ingredients into individual piles on a towel.

"Alright," Aly mumbled. "Pour the evaporated milk into the cauldron and allow it to boil...then let it simmer."

She reached over and popped the lid off of the evaporated milk. She poured it into the cauldron with disgust. She'd never been fond of evaporated milk, especially with Amelia purposely poured it into her cereal.

She took her spoon and stirred it a few times, and then sat down on the stool, waiting. She noticed that Julian was having trouble opening the lid. "Need help?" He nodded. She popped the top and handed it to him. "Thanks." She nodded. A few minutes later, she heard bubbling in her cauldron. She stood up and reduced the heat a bit to let it simmer. Julian was letting his boil. She sat down again.

"Are you good at Potions?" he grinned.

"Not really. Ancient Runes, Transfiguration and Charms are more my subjects."

"You look like know what you're doing."

"I've made this before."

"What?" Bev said, turning around. She was at the table in front of Aly and Julian. "Do I hear correctly? You've _made _this before?"

"Well, I failed the first time because my friend screwed me up..." Aly smiled. "But yes, I've made this before."

"Bloody heck, what do they teach you at Hogwarts?" Bev muttered. She turned around, stirring her cauldron. Aly smiled and stood up again. She and Julian were at the same part of the instructions.

"Chop valerian roots," Aly nodded. "Simple enough." She took her knife and started chopping. Julian grinned as he watched Aly, and shook his head. He threw some of the roots into the potion by handful and stirred. Aly looked at the potion with satisfaction and grinned.

"Alright," Julian read. "Cut up sopophorous beans and get the juice." He took out his knife and proceeded to chop. He placed the bowl with the wormwood under the cutting board. Aly smirked and took the longest blade from the bunch.

"What're you doing?" he asked plainly. Aly smiled and took a sopophorous bean from the pile and placed it on the cutting bowl that contained the wormwood. She placed the bowl under the cutting board and pressed down with the side of the blade on the bean.

Juice flowed from the bean and into the bowl. Julian watched in amazement as the juice flowed into the bowl. She gathered three times as much as him. "Wow..."

He stared at the bean and pressed on it with the flat side of the blade. He was surprised to see the amount of juice go into the bowl. He grinned and continued pressing on every bean. He looked into his potion and smiled with amazement as the potion resembled the black color it was supposed to be. Aly's looked a bit darker, but he was close, which satisfied him. They both stirred the infusion of wormwood slightly and added it to the potion.

Aly stirred the potion, grinning, aware that Julian was copying every one of her moves. She chuckled slightly and then smiled with satisfaction as the potion resembled a lilac color.

"Alright. Seeing as how you're copying my every move, I may as well tell you what to do next," Aly grinned, setting down the spoon. Julian attempted to look innocent. She rolled her eyes. "The board says stir counter-clockwise. I say stir counter-clockwise add one clockwise stir after every seventh stir."

Julian raised an eyebrow.

"Trust me. It's much quicker. Don't lose count, or concentration." Aly picked up her spoon and started stirring.

_Seven times counterclockwise...once clockwise..._Her potion began to look clearer and clearer by the minute. She grinned. This time, Amanda wasn't here to stop her.

By now, Professor Abernethy had started walking around. To his amazement, some students were doing reasonably well.

He passed Aly and Julian's table without a second glance, and then stopped when he noticed that their potions were extremely clear, almost as clear as water.

He looked at them both in amazement, and proceeded to watch them stir.

Julian's face was red, but he didn't lose concentration. _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven...Clockwise. One, two, three, four..._

Their potions were as clear as water. Aly sighed with satisfaction and set the spoon down, grinning at Professor Abernethy. "One Draught of the Living Death, sir."

Professor Abernethy smiled at her. "Full marks for you both. Mr. Macauley, I didn't know you had such expertise in Potions. Nor you, Ms. Trevelyan."

"It just...came out, I guess," he laughed nervously. Abernethy summoned two bottles from his desk.

"Pour your samples in here and place them on my desk. Excellent work."

He walked away.

Aly knew how Harry felt when he got full marks from Slughorn. Bev was gaping at her, and Aly felt her face turning red, but she busied herself with pouring the sample into the bottle.

"Hogwarts must be a top-rated school," Bev gaped, "Because I would never be able to do that."

"Bev, your potion's turning red," her partner said.

"Gah!" Bev exclaimed, turning around.

Aly chuckled and corked the potions. "Labeled?" she asked Julian.

He nodded. She took her wand out and pointed at the bottles. "_Locomotor Bottles_."

The bottles rose into the air. Aly gently directed them over to Professor Abernethy's desk while the other students gaped at the flying bottles in amazement. They landed gently on his desk. Aly balled up their trash. "_Locomotor Trash._" Their trash rose into the air and levitated gently to the trashcan while Julian watched in amazement. Aly levitated the cutting boards back while he carried the knives and spoons back. He walked back over to the table. "_Aguamenti_." She put both the fires out under the cauldrons. She removed her goggles and sat down on the chair, trying not to look smug.

Julian sat down, his mouth open staring at her in wonder. She crossed her arms and smirked. "You owe me."


	20. Brilliant Students

"You just couldn't help yourself, could you?" Char said with exasperation as Professor Dolan went on. They were in Charms after Potions, and sitting at tables big enough for three.

"Well...I knew how to make it. Of course I was going to show off," Aly said plainly. She looked up at Professor Dolan and continued scribbling notes on her parchment. "Like I was going to act like an idiot."

Char grinned and continued copying her notes. "Show off."

"Now!" Professor Dolan said, turning away from the board. "Who wants to demonstrate a levitation charm?"

Char, of course, was busting to demonstrate, but he wanted to be the exact opposite of his show-off of a girlfriend.

Aly smirked.

"Anyone?" Dolan asked, looking around. "It's quite simple."

Aly grinned up at Char wickedly and reached over and grabbed his arm, hoisting it into the air. "Char knows."

The whole class turned around and stared up at Char. Char's face turned red. "Stop it!" he hissed.

"If you don't have the guts, then I'll do it for you! Do you want me to show off again?" she hissed back.

"Mr. Boyle, thank you," Professor Dolan said kindly. "Catch!"

Char caught the item thrown at him in surprise. It was a book.

"Demonstrate for ten points," Professor Dolan smiled.

"Er...Professor...someone else can do it..." Char mumbled. "Aly's just being stupid."

"Hey!"

"No," Professor Dolan protested. "I want to see you do it."

"I do," Bev said, smiling over at him. "So does Joy. Go on, Char."

Char gulped and looked at the ceiling. _What? I've been a good child. I don't deserve this. _

He placed the book on the table. He cleared his throat and pointed his wand at it. He found himself reeling back to first year with Flitwick. Swish and flick. "_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

The book slowly started to levitate and some people cheered. Char looked over at a group of boys, comprised of David, Covey and Declan. Joy and Bev were clapping. He smiled.

"Great job, Mr. Boyle. Ten points to the seventh years."

Now the whole crowd clapped.

"We're kicking those fourth years' sorry arses," Declan grinned.

"Language," Dolan warned. Declan smiled sheepishly.

* * *

Char smiled in amazement as he got a few pats on the back after Charms. Aly and Char started heading down to lunch. Char bit his lip and smiled. "You are truly amazing." 

"I know," Aly said brightly. "Those are some of the guys that I played Quidditch with. I talk about you."

"In a good way?"

"Of course," Aly scoffed. "That's how they know you."

"Thanks," Char said absently, grinning at a passerby from their Charms class. He turned back to Aly.

"I didn't know people were so...appreciative of getting those points. No one ever patted my back by at Hogwarts."

"I think no one really began to appreciate your genius until now," Aly grinned. Char winked and they entered the dining hall.

* * *

"Welcome to Ancient Runes," Professor Ammadon smiled. Aly and Char entered the room last, and Char closed the door behind him. They grabbed a table next to Amanda and Damien, smiling. 

Aly felt at home here. Unless she was going crazy, the room looked exactly like Professor Babbling's room back at Hogwarts. She smiled at Professor Ammadon.

"Before we start today's lesson, I'd like to know a bit about our new students."

Aly's heart raced. "Ms. Trevelyan."

A few students looked over their shoulders at Aly. "Hi, Professor Ammadon."

The professor smiled. "Hello, Aly. How long have you been taking Ancient Runes?"

"Um...about four years." Ammadon raised her eyebrows, impressed. She turned to Char. "Mr. Boyle?"

"Same," he replied brightly.

"Mr. Boyle and Ms. Straum?"

"This is our first time," Amanda answered. "Back at Hogwarts we took Divination."

"Well, it's not that big of a difference," Professor Ammadon smiled. She conjured up a stack of papers. She started passing them out. "These are two evaluate your knowledge. With an exception of Mr. Boyle and Ms. Straum."

Char and Aly bent over the papers, smirking.

* * *

"The fact that the runes were each given meaningful names confirms that they had some magical or religious significance to their users long before they emerged as an alphabet for records and messages. The word _**rune**_ itself comes from the old Norse word _Runa_ meaning a secret or mystery, and it seems likely that the early runemasters and runemistresses were considered to have some magic or mystic power in their understanding of the runes." Aly copied this all down, and Char copied her notes. 

The bell rang and the students hastily put their books in their bags. Professor Ammadon turned around, smiling. "You will receive your papers tomorrow in class. For homework, look in _Advanced Ancient Runes Made Easy, _and translate pg. five. See you tomorrow!"

Aly and Char shouldered their bags and stood up.

"Mr. Boyle, Ms. Trevelyan, if you will," Ammadon called. Aly and Char hung back, walking over to her desk. She held up their papers with As on them.

Professor Ammadon smiled. "Your preliminary papers were extraordinary. Who was your teacher?"

Char looked over at Aly. "Professor Bethesda Babbling."

"Oh! Bethesda!" Professor Ammadon exclaimed. "Yes, I know her. Very nice woman." She smiled. "Well, I can tell that you two will do very well in my class."

Aly nodded. "Thanks, Professor."

"Go on, have a good rest of the day." Aly and Char exited the room, smiling. They walked down to where the dining hall was, where the students were congregating, and some were leaving. They met up with Damien, Hayden and Amanda. They were waving and talking to some of their other friends. Aly smiled and waved to Julian, and Bev. Char gave two thumbs up to David and Declan. Amanda grinned at Joy and Mia. Hayden waved to Covey and Scott.

They turned on the spot in synchronization.


	21. One Cold November Night in Scotland

Aly shivered as Darien opened the door and she felt the cold November air against her skin. Aly and the others had been at home for only an hour doing their homework when Darien arrived home that evening. It was nearly six.

"Mind shutting the door?" she asked irritably.

Darien grinned. He shut the door. He was carrying a bag of groceries. "Well, excuse me."

Aly grinned as looked down at Char. She frowned. "Char, the twenty four runes originally brought by the Friesians were called the Futhark. I have no idea what the word is."

Char chuckled and removed the writing with an obliteration charm. "Thanks."

Darien smiled and walked into the kitchen. "Ever try Partan Bree?" he called from the kitchen.

"What's that?" Hayden called from the living room, trying to finish his paper for Transfiguration.

"Scottish soup. It has crab, rice, cream and chives."

Amanda's stomach rumbled. "Sounds delicious. I'd love to try some."

Darien emerged from the kitchen, his sleeves rolled up. He grinned. "Anyone up for helping?"

"I am," Aly said immediately. "I'm done with my homework." She stood up and hopped over Damien's legs, walking into the kitchen. She rolled up her sleeves. "I love to cook."

Someone knocked at the door.

Darien groaned. "I got it," Aly said quickly. She pulled out her wand and walked into the living room. "_Alohamora_!"

The door opened magically and Declan, Julian and Bev were standing in the door. "Come on!" Darien called from the kitchen. Aly grinned.

"Hey. What's up?" Aly asked, pocketing her wand.

"We got the crabs. Mr. T said he was making Partan Bree," Bev grinned, stepping into the kitchen. She held a basket of crabs. Declan closed the door.

Darien walked into the living room. He grinned. "You got the crab. Thanks."

Bev walked over to Darien and handed him the basket. "Anytime, Mr. Trevelyan." He walked back into the kitchen with Aly in tow.

"You actually understood that problem?" Declan exclaimed, looking at Char's homework. Julian crouched down to Char. "How?"

"Ask Aly," Char grinned. "She's the wizard, or should I say, the witch at this."

They all groaned at Char's bad pun. Julian stood up and walked into the kitchen. He found Darien cursing and snapping at the crabs. Aly watched in surprise.

"Darn crabs weren't tied up right," he muttered, holding the knife. Aly's eyebrows shot up.

"Um...Jules, you might want to cover her eyes," Darien said, finally getting the crabs to stay still. Julian walked over to Aly and covered her eyes.

Aly held a loud crack and a slight wail. "Alright..." Darien said.

Julian removed his hand and Aly looked down at the cutting board, where there was a slight droplet of blood. Aly gulped. Darien noticed this and chuckled. "You can go into the living room for a while. I'll take care of these crabs."

Aly nodded faintly and turned on her heel, walking back into the living room.

"Your stomach isn't strong enough to handle killing crabs?" Julian joked. Aly glared at him. "Ok..." he said, backing off.

They entered the living room. Declan and Bev looked up at her. "How'd you get that answer about the Futhark?"

Aly rolled her eyes and crouched down next to Char. "It says right there, in the margin. 'The Futhark, the original twenty four runes brought by the Friesians."

Bev opened her mouth stupidly. "Oh."

"Yeah," Char chuckled. "She has a knack for that."

"Alright, the crabs are done!" Darien called from the kitchen. Aly walked back into the kitchen.

"Finally!" Hayden exclaimed, throwing down his quill. "That paper is ghastly for Transfiguration."

"Yeah," Bev agreed. "I'm still working on mine at home."

"Is that where you lot are coming from?" Char asked, looking up at them.

"No. We promised to pick up the crabs from the market by the sea for Mr. Trevelyan," Julian answered. "We just apparated over here. We'll be heading back over to Declan's to get that paper done."

Declan winked. "And my mother's making cake tonight." Char and Amanda laughed.

* * *

"Nice cutting," Darien praised as Aly threw the chives into the simmering pot of soup. "Did Amelia teach you?"

"Hah. No. Mum did," Aly grinned. "Amelia didn't give a crap about me."

"I doubt that," Darien snorted.

"Dad. I have pictures. I have memories in my head. And they're all bad," Aly said shortly.

Darien laughed and stirred the pot of soup on the stove. He increased the heat slightly and smiled with satisfaction. "Just let that simmer. Can you get some bowls?"

"Sure." Aly magically opened the cabinet. "_Locomotor Bowls._"

The bowls in the cabinet magically floated out of the cabinet individually. Aly placed them at the spots.

"Nice," Darien grinned.

"I _really _like that spell," she said happily. "So convenient."

"We'll be going, Mr. Trevelyan!" Bev called. The door opened.

"Alright! Thanks for the crabs!"

"Bye, Aly!"

"Bye Bev! See you tomorrow! Declan, save me some cake, if Julian doesn't eat it all!"

There was a roar of laughter from the living room. The door shut. Darien looked inside the pot and turned off the heat.

"Come eat!" Aly called as Darien dished out the soup. There was a rustle of papers, a "Geroff!" and "Move!"

The others came into the kitchen, looking hungry.

"Whoa...hello, you carnivores," Aly smiled. Char winked at Aly and sat down at the table. "This looks brilliant," he said, inhaling the soup.

"Not done yet," Darien said cheerfully. He took a container of parsley that was next to the stove. He sprinkled some on top of each bowl. Aly placed the bread on the table. Char grinned up at her.

"Pure French baguettes," Aly said seriously. "If you don't eat it, there could be an international crisis."

Everyone laughed loudly, but Char's smile merely got wider. Darien poured some water into the cups and then they all sat down.

"Quick prayer," Darien said, clearing his throat. "Heavenly Father, kind and good, Thanks we offer for this food; For Thy love and tender care, for all the blessings that we hare. Amen."

"Amen," the others murmured, and then smiled. Aly took a sip of her soup.

"Amazing," Damien muttered. "The crab...the rice...the cream and chives is delicious."

"Thanks," Darien said. He was sitting on the opposite end of the table. Aly sat at the other end, Char and Hayden to her left, Damien and Amanda to her right.

Char smiled into his soup. He ate some of it, grinning at Damien. "This is really good! How'd you do it again?"

"Well...you start off with the crab, and..."

Char slowly slid his hand under the table, staring at Darien with fake interest. He slid his hand across his lap over to Aly's.

Aly eyes expanded a little bit when she felt a hand grab hers. She continued eating her soup, smiling at Darien as he explained what he did with the soup. Her eyes darted slightly to Char's. He was smiling, looking down at his soup. Aly felt him turn her palm over and start brushing his fingers on her palm. Aly grabbed a piece of bread and sipped her water.

Aly gulped slightly, determinedly eating her soup, nodding absently at her Dad as he talked about Scottish cuisine.

Aly frowned slightly when he realized that he was writing on her palm. She tried to make sense. _I...you...What's he drawing?_

He drew it again a few times and then Aly flushed when she realized he was a drawing a heart. _Oh._ _I heart you. _

She smiled down at her soup and then flipped his palm over and traced the same message on his palm.

He smiled down at his soup and then intertwined his fingers with hers.

"That's just a little about the food here. Char?"

Char and Aly's heads snapped up. Hayden raised an eyebrow. "What're you doing?" he grinned.

"Probably playing footsie under the table," Damien grinned. Hayden and Amanda burst into laughter.

"We were not!" Aly replied, her face heating up. Char smiled at Damien friendly.

"Hey, Damien, why don't you get your hand out of Amanda's pants?"

Everyone froze. Then Darien, Hayden, Char and Aly roared with laughter while Damien and Adam turned as red as the crabs.

"That was mean," Amanda said, embarrassed.

Char wiped his eyes from laughing. He slapped hands with Hayden. "That was classic! I'll remember that for as long as I live!"  
Aly smiled at Amanda, her shoulders shaking with laughter. "You weren't actually doing anything, were you?"

"Of course not!" Damien exclaimed. "Char's just getting back at me..."

Darien winked at Char and they all stood up, Aly and Amanda offering to do the dishes.

"Thanks," Darien said, the guys following him into the living room. Aly smirked at Amanda. They finished the dishes quickly and joined the others in the living room. Char and Hayden were laughing at Damien.

"It's not funny!" Damien exclaimed. "That was mean!"

"Actually, I found it funny," Darien said, sitting on the couch.

"And what the man says, goes," Aly winked, walking over to the couch. Darien grinned up at her.

"Alright, you lot, you've got twenty minutes to chat, and then you're hitting the sack." He winked up at Aly. "You can sleep with Char again, if you like."

"YOU SLEPT WITH CHAR?!" the others exclaimed.

"NO!" Aly and Char roared at the same time. Darien grinned, knowing this would happen. Aly glared at him angrily.

"Well?" Amanda asked, crossing her arms in disbelief.

"I slept with him in the sleeping bag...at night!" Aly protested.

"That's what most people do. Wouldn't we have heard some noise?" Hayden winked.

"Bloody...Dad, you did that on purpose!" Aly exclaimed, wheeling around to face Darien, who was laughing silently. He looked up.

"I decided that while we were making sexual jokes, you and Char should get hit too," he shrugged. Aly exhaled angrily. She whirled back around.

Damien raised an eyebrow. Char glared at him.

"She'll be sleeping with me tonight," Char said dangerously. "Not 'sleeping', but sleeping as in, eyes closed and snoring. Not the kind of sleeping you and Amanda do."

"What?!" Damien and Amanda shrieked. The others roared in laughter.

Might I just say...This went on for several minutes.


	22. The Scotland Prophet

"All I can say is that I'm glad I don't have a girlfriend," Hayden finished, grinning.

Bev laughed. "And how long did this go on?"

"All night. That is, until Mr. Trevelyan put a silencing charm on those four." Hayden chuckled. "It was hilarious."

They were sitting in the dining hall during lunch. The weird thing about Ellis is that everyone doesn't have lunch at the same time. Aly, Char, Damien and Amanda had lunch earlier. Hayden sat with Bev, Declan and Covey.

"What happened to your girlfriend?" Declan asked. "Did you ever have one?"

"Of course," Hayden grinned. "Kylie. She was the most beautiful thing...blond hair, blue eyes...amazing laugh."

"It was love, huh?"

Hayden took a sip of his water. "Sure was. But Kylie moved to Italy, or Switzerland, or something. So we broke up."

"Is she here?" Bev asked, looking around.

"Oh, no. I truly don't mean to offend, but she has something against Scottish people."

"Well!" Covey said with arrogance. "I don't like Londoners! Except for you, Aly, Amanda, Damien and Char, that is." He grinned.

"Thanks." Hayden ate more of his potato. "You know...somehow life feels good."

"Hasn't it always felt good?" Declan asked, wiping his mouth with his napkin.

"Not really. For the first few weeks it was, just a bit. But...Mrs. Boyle's gone, and I know I should be sad..." He grinned. "But I can't help but feel that staying up here is easier because there's no one to lie to anymore." Bev nodded.

"Do you plan to stay all year?"

"I doubt it."

"Really?" Covey asked with interest. "Why?"

"Well...Aly says that Harry's on some sort of quest to kill You-Know-Who."

"Ah," Declan said with understanding.

"And she can bet that there's going to be some huge battle at Hogwarts." Hayden shrugged. "And she practically worships that school, and she'll go. And where she goes, Char goes. Where Char goes, Damien and Amanda go, and I come because honestly, I have nothing better to do."

Bev laughed. "You're so laid back."

"I actually don't know how that developed," Hayden grinned. "I was a good little child up until fourth year. That's when I met Kylie. Then I just became this smooth...suave character who follows the crowd..."

He imitated looking cool, causing them to laugh.

Hayden shrugged. "It just happened."

The food disappeared from the table and the students all stood up and headed for their next class.

Declan grinned. "Does Aly sleep with Char?"

"Apparently she has for the past two months," Hayden grinned. "But I believe the girl. She probably just crawls into his sleeping bag. I can hear the man snore. Damien's just being a butthead," he shrugged as they walked to Ancient Runes.

* * *

"Tomorrow's St. Andrew's Day," Darien grinned as they entered the door that afternoon.

"Who's St. Andrew?" Damien asked. "I've never heard of him."

"Patron saint of Scotland, don't you know," Darien said casually, relaxing on the couch. "It's basically a flag day for us." The others dropped their bags.

"Do you have a Scottish flag?" Aly grinned.

"Bought one this morning," Darien winked. "We'll be posting it tomorrow morning."

"Cool," Hayden grinned, sitting down. "We never had a flag day. At least I don't think we do." He smiled. "The only holidays I pay attention to are Valentines, my birthday and Christmas."

"I figured," Darien grinned, stretching. "Got a lot of homework?"

"No, not really," Aly shrugged. "They went reasonably lighter on us. Except for Professor Ammadon, of course."

Darien nodded. "It's a might bit cold today, so I'll just be making some traditional chicken noodle."

They nodded and he went upstairs to watch television in his room.

Aly sat down on the carpeted floor and opened her book bag. She took out her Ancient Runes homework and threw her bag to the side. Then she did a double take when she saw a newspaper.

She reached over and took it. "Hello!"

"What?" Amanda asked, looking up from her book.

"It's the Scotland Prophet," Aly grinned. "How original." She frowned and looked at the cover. "They're reporting about death eaters in Scotland."

"Excuse me?" Hayden's head snapped up. "Up here? No way!"

He crawled over to Aly and looked at the newspaper.

"Recently, there have reports of death eaters in Scotland due to some ignorance. Particularly in Livingston and Irvine, wizards and witches have blurted out You-Know-Who's name. As many are aware, his name is now taboo and saying his name aloud causes death eaters to come to the source. Which in this case would be the people. The Scottish Ministry of Magic is coordinating with the London Ministry of Magic to stop these attacks. There have been many calls from the Scottish that have found themselves assaulted, or their houses ransacked. Tomorrow, the day after at the latest, the Ministry would have invested in signs that will be delivered and posted as a reminder not to say _his _name. Glenn Miles, the Scottish Prophet." Aly looked up.

"Come on!" Damien exclaimed. "Just because you don't live in London doesn't mean it's a safe haven! Sure, it's safer than London, but people can't just go blurting his name. If people don't watch their step, we're going to find ourselves meeting some death eaters."

"That's true," Amanda agreed. "We'll be getting a poster tomorrow, I'm sure."

Aly sighed. "Just when I thought we could get away from it all. Now it all has to come here."


	23. St Andrew's Day

Aly attempted to squeeze her way through the crowd, smiling at her friends to make her way to the bathroom twenty minutes before class started. They were all standing outside the hallway at Ellis the very next day.

_Geez. There seems to be more people today. _

As soon as she made her way to the edge of the crowd, a hand reached out and snagged Aly by the waist. Her eyes widened and she looked over her shoulder and frowned at Julian, who was smiling.

"Get off, Julian."

Julian removed his hand, still smiling. "Happy St. Andrew's Day."

"Yeah, you too," she mumbled. She made her way out of the crowd.

"Where're you going?" Julian asked playfully. He followed her.

"Bathroom. I was running late this morning, and Amanda spent an hour in the bathroom." She walked down the hall and turned to the left, sighing with relief as she noticed the girls' bathroom sign.

"Alright. I'll wait outside, then."

"What do you want Julian?" Aly asked sharply, turning around. She was about to explode.

"I'll tell you after you empty your bladder."

Aly rolled her eyes and disappeared into the bathroom. A few minutes later, he heard a flush, the sound of the water running, and a towel being ripped. She came back outside. "Yes?"

"Professor Abernethy wanted to speak with us before class."

* * *

"Aly. Julian. Thanks for remembering," Professor Abernethy said kindly as they entered his class. Aly smiled. He was sitting as his desk when they entered.

"What d'you need, Professor?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about your recent creation of the Befuddlement Draught."

Aly nodded.

"It was excellent, very well done, Ms. Trevelyan."

"Thank you, sir."

Professor Abernethy turned to Julian, his gaze steely. "Mr. McCauley, I have spoken to some of your past Potions teachers." Julian gulped. "I have found that Potions was not your best subject, in fact, you didn't pass the Potions section on your O.W.L.'s."

Julian's heart hammered.

"So, really, Mr. McCauley, I just wanted ask you how you received such high marks." Professor Abernethy rested his hands on his stomach, his thumbs twiddling. "Or is it possibly having Ms. Trevelyan as your partner that's been pushing you along?"

Julian gulped. "Well...uh...sir..."

"I want the truth, Julian. Have you been copying Aly?"

Julian didn't want to answer that question or he knew he'd be expelled for sure.

"Professor, it's my fault."

They both looked at Aly. Aly looked very disappointed. "The truth is this. Julian was having a lot of trouble in Potions. So, I offered to help him, you know, tell him what to do...because he told me that his Mum would kill him if he failed again this year." She smiled slightly. "I didn't know that was such an offense. I'm truly sorry."

"Is this the truth, Julian? Has Aly been helping you?"

Julian felt some confidence. "Yes, sir. Truly, while doing the Draught of the Living Death, she told me some tricks and tips on how to make it properly."

Professor Abernethy sighed. "Well, I am afraid that I will have to take away five points from the seventh years. Ms. Trevelyan, please keep in mind that students cannot copy off of another, in any class, regardless of their grade."

"Yes, professor. And again, I'm sorry."

"That's quite alright," Abernethy smiled. He looked down at his desk. "Oh, dear, I've forgotten my book. You two can take a seat." He stood up and left.

Aly watched him go and then stared at Julian, who looked utterly relieved.

"You didn't have to do that," he said quietly.

Aly looked away. "I know." She didn't want to meet his eyes and instead stared at the cloudy sky.

"Hey, have you seen-"

Bev stopped in the doorway and her eyebrows went up at the sight of Aly and Julian. "Er... am I interrupting something?"

Aly and Julian stepped away from each other. Aly grinned. "No. Just saving Julian's butt. What's up?"

She took this opportunity to walk over to Bev, smiling.

"Have you seen Hayden? He's not here yet, and it's five til."

"Really?" Aly asked with interest. "I thought he would've left by now."

"Why? Hasn't he?"

"Well..." Aly stifled a laugh. "He kind of caused the sink to explode in the bathroom. He and Darien...er...Dad, decided to stay and fix it. I guess they haven't."

Bev smiled. "All right. Just wondering. I'll let you get back to your...whatever you're doing." She smiled and left. Aly sighed and walked over to the desk and sat down.

Julian followed her and sat down.

"I can still help, you know," Aly grinned. "If you're in a jam."

"No. I don't want you to throw yourself out like that again," Julian chuckled, looking at her. "I mean, you can help with the little things, like cutting, or the fire, but you can't help me with the potion. You do it your way, and I'll do it my way."

Aly shrugged. "If that's what you think is best."

"Do you always do that?" he asked quietly, cocking his head to look at her. Aly noticed that his blue eyes were very soft. "Throw yourself out for others without any care for yourself? Just a selfless act? Is that what you always do?"

"When necessary," Aly stammered, looking away from his blue eyes. "I mean, of course, in certain situations, I'll leave them stranded, but it totally depends on the situation."

Julian reached for her chin and turned her head, hold still firm, yet soft. He stared at her and grinned. "Thanks."

"No problem," Aly said breathlessly.

"Can I have a word?"

Julian dropped his hand and Aly turned to stare at Char. His brown eyes were flashing with anger.

She stood up slowly, turning around. "Sure, Char."

Char walked away from the door and Aly followed him. He walked over to the wall and inhaled and exhaled angrily.

"Well...I was going to tell you that Hayden's going to get here a bit late, so don't be surprised if he doesn't get here for a while. Your dad needed to run out for a plumber and Hayden's watching the house."

Aly nodded since she couldn't speak due to the lump in her throat.

He smiled bitterly. "However, it seems you have other things on your mind. How's Julian?"

"Char..."

"Mind telling what was happening in there?" His brown eyes lost their warmth, there was only anger.

"Listen," Aly growled. "I just bailed him out of getting expelled from school, alright? I was helping him in potions, I wasn't supposed to, and we got caught. I bailed him out. He tried to make me look at him, but I turned my face. He turned it to thank me."

"Oh?" Char said, putting his hand up to her face and holding it. His eyes were mocking. "And I'm assuming this is how he thanks you?" He kissed her roughly, gripping her chin tightly. Aly reached out and shoved him backwards, glaring at him.

"He looked at me," Aly said, breathing heavily.

"He touched you," Char growled. He stalked back over to her and held her chin roughly, his brown eyes blazing.

Aly exhaled angrily, looking away from Char's stare. Eyes determined, she wrenched her face out of Char's grip. She glared at him.

"You need...to keep your emotions under control. You need to realize that there are other boys in the world besides you. If a boy touches me, that does not mean he likes me. Ok? Stop overacting. It's really annoying. Julian is my friend. He knows that I'm with you. He turned my head. Oh no! He might kiss me!" Aly mocked, glaring at him. Her eyes narrowed. "Get a grip. When you think that you can stop acting like a five-year old, tell me. But for now we're done."

She turned on her heel and stomped back into the classroom. Julian was sitting in a desk on the other side of the room by himself.


	24. The Jealous Type

"Hi, Aly. How was your day?"

"Peachy," Aly spat.

Aly walked up the stairs and into her room. Darien jumped as she slammed her door.

He looked at the others. "Did she fail a test?"

"No," Char mumbled. "She's broke up with me." He dropped his bag and sat down on the couch, sighing. Hayden closed the door behind them.

Amanda, however, dropped her bag. "She...broke up with you?!"

"What for?" Damien exclaimed.

"I...overreacted," Char sighed sadly.

"You have a bad habit of doing that," Damien said grimly. Amanda and Hayden glared at him.

"Thanks for that encouragement," Char said angrily. He sighed and dropped his head into his hands.

"What did you do?" Darien grinned, sitting down next to him.

"Aly bailed Julian out of getting expelled. When I came into the room to talk to her, he was holding her face."

Darien's eyebrows rose. "And what did she say?"

"She said she was avoiding his eyes," Char said, his voice muffled. He lifted his head. "Something about not wanting to look at them. He turned her face to thank her for helping him."

"He does have gorgeous blue eyes," Amanda added. "Maybe she was thinking of you."

"Did you ever think of that?" Hayden asked. "That maybe that happened because she _was _thinking of you? She knows he has nice eyes and she didn't want to look at them on purpose? Because she knew how you felt?"

"And of course, Julian went ahead and turned her face. Which would explain why you would've been mad, but she did explain," Damien said, smiling ruefully.

Darien nodded. "Listen, Char. Aly is a smart, bright girl. And she knows her limits. Listen to Hayden. The reason why he _had _to turn her face all started with you. She knows how you feel, and she knows that looking at his eyes must have some affect on her...?"

"She does often criticize my stupid, devilish, hypnotic, beautiful, sexy, chocolate colored eyes." Char chuckled. "You guys are right. Maybe I should let the barriers down just a bit. I think I'm just worried of losing her, or something."

"Well, it's too late for that," Amanda snapped. "You did lose her. I wondered why she didn't even look at you. I thought she was having mood swings."

"Yeah. Let a few things go, Char. Another guy besides you can put his arm around her waist, or ruffle her hair, and touch her chin. It's past the limit if his hand moves lower...or leans toward her...or is touching her inappropriately...but what Julian did was perfectly reasonable," Darien shrugged.

"So...should I go apologize?"

"D'you think she'll accept it?" Damien asked sarcastically. "You've been on edge ever since the first day we came here."

"Let her cool down," Darien winked. "How about I get you lot some ice cream." He stood and Char smiled slightly. Darien walked into the kitchen.

Char smiled at the others. "Thanks for that. I feel better. Have I always been the jealous type?"

"Always," Amanda grinned.

"Ever since you knocked Adam out with the Impedimenta Jinx," Hayden added.

"Let's face it," Damien teased. "Aly's just too beautiful and you're afraid that someone else might realize it."

Upstairs, Aly smiled down at Damien, and then tiptoed back into her room.

Char frowned and then smiled as he accepted the bowl of ice cream from Darien. "Thanks." He looked up at Darien. "How do you know so much?"

"I was like you," Darien shrugged, sitting down next to him. "The jealous type."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But you grow out of it." Darien ate some of the ice cream. "Delicious."

"Hey," Char said, grinning slightly. "I'm single again. Want to have a go, Amanda?" He winked. Amanda stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

Char snored lightly that evening after abandoning his last attempt at his ancient runes homework. Without Aly, he couldn't figure out anything.

Aly slowly tiptoed down the stairs, scanning the living room. She spotted his bag because it was the longest. She smiled softly when she realized that one side of his sleeping bag was unzipped. In fact, under Darien's suggestion, he left it open in case Aly decided to forgive him and sleep with him that night.

She looked down at her pajama pants leg and grinned. She was wearing her glow in the dark quidditch pajamas. She reached the last step and jumped lightly. She walked into the living room slowly; walking over everything carefully to make sure they heard nothing. She approached Char's red sleeping bag. She suddenly felt bad. Char looked exhausted, there were circles under his eyes, his hair was a mess, and next to him lay hsi Ancient Runes book. She toko a peek at it. He didn't even finish. She decided to sit down and finish it for him, fixing the right answers. When she was down she stood up and smiled at his brown messy hair. She bent down and slowly climbed into the sleeping bag and zipped the bag up, and turned on her side.

To her surprise, Char rolled over and wrapped his arms around her waist, groaning.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled into her neck.

"It's ok," she whispered.

"I shouldn't have overreacted." Aly fell silent.

Char laughed in her ear. "You can say something anytime." Aly laughed silently.

"Maybe Darien's right," he sighed, squeezing her. "Maybe someone else will realize that you're beautiful. Like Julian."

"Julian's a friend," Aly whispered into the night. "He can think that as much as he likes."

Char chuckled, his breath tickling Aly's neck. "You don't care for him?"

"I do, he's a friend. But don't worry. I won't pull an Adam on you." She turned on her side to look at Char.

"What's an Adam?"

"Kissing him to say I'm sorry, sneaking out meet with him under your nose..."

"Oh. So you won't kiss him or skip out on sleeping with me to go visit Julian?" Char teased. His brown eyes were droopy and full. He smiled.

"Definitely not."

Char squeezed her again, sighing. "That makes me feel better." He smiled at her. "So, does that mean you're mine again?"

"Yeah," Aly said, chuckling softly. "It does. Our first breakup lasted approximately eight hours."

Char smiled at her. "I love you," Char mumbled, settling down to sleep.

"I love you too," Aly whispered.

"I love you guys too," Damien's annoyed voice whispered in the night. "Now will you please go to sleep?"


	25. Girls' Night Out

The next day, at the end of school, Julian sucked up the guts to approach Char. They were just about to leave. "Wait!" Julian called. Char turned around and smiled at Julian. He hung back. "What's up, mate?"

"Listen..." Julian said hesitantly. "I'm sorry about the whole...situation...I didn't mean it that way..."

"It's alright," Char grinned, to Julian's surprise. "Forgive me, I'm the jealous type and I overreact. We've sorted it out. I'll try to be a bit less enigmatic."

"Oh," Julian said, surprised. "Ok, then." He shook Char's head. "Friends, mate?"

"Of course," Char smiled. David came up to them.

"Hey, did you tell him yet?" David asked casually.

"Oh, yeah. Listen, we're having a party tonight. It's guys only. We do it every year around this time. Would you and Damien and Hayden be interested in coming? You can bring your homework. It's not really a party. We just sit around, do homework, eat junk, dance and watch movies."

Char grinned. "Sure. That sounds great. I'm sure the others wouldn't mind."

"Great. See you there," Julian grinned. Char nodded and turned to walk to the others.

He grinned at the others. "Hey, Hayden, Damien; we've just been invited to a party tonight."

"What about us?" Amanda asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Guys only," Char winked. "Ask Jules yourself."

Aly turned around, gaping at Julian. She raised an eyebrow. Julian winked at her and smiled. She gasped indignantly. "Well, then!"

She turned back to face Char. "We'll have fun at Princes, then. Have fun without us, if you can."

"We will," Hayden grinned.

* * *

"I recommend going a little bit further past Princes Square," Darien said, smiling. "There's a mall not far from there."

"Really?" Amanda asked, her eyes glinting. "We'll just kip down there, then."

She donned her jacket after finishing her homework. Aly put on her shoes. "There's one catch," Darien warned. "It's Muggle  
infested. Which means no magic, no talking of magic. You can talk about school without directly mentioning Ellis. Remember, muggles think it's a place for the mentally disabled."

Aly sniggered at the thought of mentioning a place that she goes to for the mentally ill. "We will."

Darien handed them their bags of muggle money and wands. "Only in case of emergency, use your wands. Here's some muggle money. Have fun." He opened the door and Aly shivered at the cold air. She grabbed her hat. "Bye, Dad. We'll be back around eight."

They both turned on the spot and apparated inside of Princes Square.

"Let's walk," Amanda grinned. They trudged through the cold, waving at Russell and Marie through the window.

"So...let me get this straight...he gripped your waist _and _kissed your neck?"

"Yeah," Aly mumbled, flushing slightly. She looked down at her boots. "I'll tell you, it's a nice feeling."

"Wow," Amanda said jealously. "Damien's never done anything that like that before."

"I had no idea it was coming. I mean...it was so unexpected!" Aly grinned.

"He must've been really sorry," Amanda smiled. Aly laughed. They had reached the outskirts of Princes Square. She squinted and could see the outline of the mall. She groaned. "That's so far away!"

"Then let's apparate," suggested Amanda. "We know where it is. Let's go!"

They both turned on the spot again and found themselves standing outside the mall. Luckily, no one was around to see them apparate. Aly smiled and opened the door, and they both entered. Aly grinned. It was a reasonably well sized mall, with little department, toy and electronic stores. Aly saw some girls looking at jewelry.

"Shall we get some food? I'm starving," Amanda said.

Aly nodded and they headed for the food court. They both bought some fries and continued to wonder around the mall.

"Where to?" Amanda asked, taking another fry.

"I saw we take a peek at some clothes. I have nothing suitable for winter except for one sweater and jeans."

They entered a department store suited for teenagers. It was very cool and Aly spotted some nice deals on a rack in the back. They walked over to the rack and Aly browsed through the sales rack. "I like it. What do you think?"

"Too deep a v-neck," Amanda replied, drinking her water. "Are you looking for something to please Char?"

"Shut up," Aly frowned. She looked for another one.

"Can I help you?"

"No, we're fine, thanks," Aly replied absently, looking at a deep blue sweater.

Someone walked over to the other side of the rack. It was a teenage boy her age, obviously an employee. He had blond hair and blue eyes, and two earrings in his left ear. He leaned on the rack and grinned. "You and your cute friend look like you could use help."

Aly looked up, raising an eyebrow. She looked at Amanda, and back at the boy. "No really, we're fine."

The boy winked. "Why, yes you are." He picked up a sweater with an extremely long v-neck. "I recommend this one. I'll help you try it on." He touched Aly's wrists lightly, smirking.

Aly rolled her eyes and set the sweater down. She turned around and grabbed Amanda's hand. "Come on. I have better things to do than shop in a tacky store with flirtatious employees!" A few shoppers stopped to stare at them leave the store.

Aly dragged Amanda out of the store. Amanda sighed angrily. "How inappropriate. That was completely unnecessary."

"Excuse me," a man said behind Aly. She turned around. He was fat, bald, and wore a tag that said: Manager, John Scott McDaniel. "Was my employee harassing you?"

"Yes," Amanda said immediately. "We're sorry for causing a scene like that, but it seems that he went as far as to touch my friend." McDaniel stormed into the store. "Colson! Outside, now!"

The shoppers now stopped shopping to watch the employee skulk outside. "Yes, sir?"

"These two ladies said they were harassed by you," McDaniel said angrily, glaring up at him.

"I wasn't harassing them," Colson protested.

"Oh, right. Calling us cute to our faces and offering to help me try a sweater on with an extremely deep v-neck isn't harassment. And not leaving when we asked politely isn't either," Aly glared.

McDaniel reached over and pulled Colson's tag off his shirt. "You're gone. That's it, no complaints, no protests. I will not have employees like that in my store."

"Hey!" Colson protested.

"Go! Or I'll call the Scotland Yard," McDaniel warned, pointing his finger out of the store. Colson glared at them and walked past Amanda, knocking into her.

"Colson!"

Amanda pulled out her wand and pointed it behind her. _Diffindo_!

Colson's pants split it two, to his horror. A few passerbies gasped, and one mother covered her child's eyes. Aly gaped and burst into laughter. She looked at Amanda, who winked. Colson ran out of the mall. McDaniel turned to Aly and Amanda, smiling sadly.

"I'm terribly sorry for my former employee's behavior. May I offer you a fifty percent off discount?"

Aly smiled and nodded. "That...sounds reasonable."


	26. The Howler

Aly grinned at Amanda as she opened the door. She stepped inside of the house, looking surprised to see the boys already there.

"Hello," Amanda said, surprised. She dropped her bags. "What're you lot doing here so early?"

Damien grimaced, turning around. Damien, Hayden and Char were all sitting on the couch, hands clasped anxiously.

"There was a bit of an early end to the party," Damien frowned.

"Like what?" Aly asked, taking off her coat. They walked over to the couch and sat down on the ground.

"Some blundering idiot said You-Know-Who's name," Hayden spat. "The idiot."

"What? Haven't they gotten notices?" Amanda exclaimed. "I thought it was safer up here."

"It was," Char said bitterly. "A death eater just apparated into the house. Lucky for us, we were prepared."

"Who was it?" Aly asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I dunno. Some stupid fifth year who snuck into the party. I think he was a bit tipsy," Char grinned, "But that's besides the point."

Aly shook her head, rolling her eyes. "D'you think they'll be infiltrating here anytime soon? I mean, Hogwarts is a good distance from here, but think of what apparating can do. D'you think they'll start coming in here?"

"I doubt it," Damien shrugged, looking down at her. "That was a one time deal, I hope."

Hayden sighed, looking over at their bags. "So, what'd you do? How was girls' night?"

"Hilarious," Amanda grinned instantly. "Let me tell you. We were in this shop, and some employee comes up."

"Blond hair, blue eyes, earrings, the works. In other words, your average gorgeous Muggle," Aly added.

"So he comes up, _completely _calls us cute to our faces, touches Aly, and offer to help her _put on _a sweater in the dressing room."

"And what did you do?" Hayden grinned.

"Made a scene, of course," Aly grinned. "We stormed out of the store, and the owner fired the employee. He gave us fifty percent off everything in the store in retribution."

"Nice," Char grinned. "What'd you buy?"

"Just sweaters, pants, a few little trinkets," Amanda shrugged. "Nothing fancy. We just needed some warmer clothes."

"Glad you had fun," Damien nodded.

Aly smiled at Hayden, and then turned around when she heard a hoot behind her.

Hayden's jaw dropped. "An owl? For who?"

The barn owl hooted again and dropped a letter, took off and flew out of the window. Aly stared at the letter in disbelief. It was...

"A howler?!" Char exclaimed.

Aly walked over to it and picked it up slowly and sat back down. "Who's it for?"

The letter started to shake.

"Open it!" Damien said urgently. "Or it'll explode!"

Aly hastily ripped the letter open and jumped back when the howler rose into the air. The letter opened and Aly stared in astonishment as the howler had formed a mouth.

"Hey, you lot." Aly gaped in disbelief at the sound of Adam's voice coming from the howler.

"Adam?" Damien exclaimed, peering down at it.

Adam's voice was urgent. "It's Adam. Listen...I need Hayden, Aly and Amanda down in London whenever you can get here.. It's about your parents. No, they're not kidnapped, but I think they've figured out that Hayden and Amanda aren't at the Boyles' because they've heard about Mrs. Boyle's capture. You don't need to come down anytime soon. They just want to see you by the time the year ends. Sometime around Christmas, preferably. I'm sure your dad won't mind, Aly. Come down to the lake and we'll take you there. I've got to go. Bye!"

The letter suddenly ripped itself up into shreds, scattering itself on the floor.

Silence, then Hayden looked down at Aly in horror. "They've found out!"

"What can they do?" Amanda asked skeptically. "Mrs. Boyle's gone and there's not a place we can go."

"What if they want you back?" Aly hissed, aware that Darien could be listening by the stairs.

"Then we won't go," Amanda shrugged. "I'm too comfortable up here and I'm not going back to London that's dangerous and full of death eaters. They can yell at me all they like."

"Yeah, but Joy knows where we are," Damien frowned. "She could easily take your parents up there and take you back."

"Then we'll hide," Amanda said simply. She glared at the letter. "I'm simply not going back. End of story."

"When shall we go?" Aly asked.

"Hello?"

Everyone turned to look at Damien and Char, who were smirking. "Remember Darien? And do you really think we're going to let you lot go without us?"

"Of course!" Aly looked appalled. "You have to stay. He asked for us. Besides, if we all leave, he'll get suspicious."

Damien and Char looked at each other reluctantly. "Darien won't let you go. He always makes us do our homework first."

"You're forgetting one thing," Amanda smirked. "By the time Christmas rolls around, the dorms will be up. Which means we can go anywhere without his permission."

Aly smiled as she understood the loophole. "Don't even try to contradict, that Char."

Char growled, looking away.

Aly stood up, smiling. "I think I'll go hang up my clothes."

Amanda stood up. "And I'll help you."

"And I'll glare at you angrily," Char said cheerfully. He glared at them.


	27. Unwelcomed Visitor

"I like these," Bev grinned as they stepped into the dorms. "Nice and roomy. Not bad, not too shabby."

Amanda nodded, sitting down on a plushy bed. "I could get used to this."

Aly smiled and dropped his bags and jacket on the ground, taking the bed near the window. She's always been a bit claustrophobic, and the air does her good. She stretched out on the velvet covered beds and sighed. "This is nice. Reminds you of Hogwarts, huh?"

Amanda grinned and nodded, standing up. "When should we leave?"

"Around two," Aly yawned. "It'll give us some time to rest and rejuvenate."

"Where're you going?" Bev asked casually.

"To visit our parents. Just a quick visit, you know, before Christmas," Amanda shrugged.

"Tell your mum I said hi," Bev smiled. "I'll be in the bathroom." She walked out of the room.

Aly sat up and sighed with relief. "This'll be harder than I thought."

* * *

Aly tightened her jacket and nodded grimly at Hayden and Amanda. It was snowing and absolutely freezing. _I can't believe that Adam and Kay and Sam are braving it out like this!_

They walked off the road and trudged down to the lake. The sun was partially sunny, and the lake was frozen solid. Aly spotted a fire past the lake. "I think they're over there." Amanda nodded and they followed Aly around the lake to the very end. They climbed through the trees.

"_Stupefy_!"

"_Protego_!"

Aly stepped back in shock. She squinted as Adam came running over to them, his face angry. He whirled around, looking into the tent. "It's Aly, you oaf!"

Adam turned to face them, breathing heavily. "Get in. It's freezing."

Aly nodded and walked over to the tent. She stepped inside and wasn't surprised to recognize it as the tent that they used at the Cup; basically like a house.

She looked down at Kay, who was clutching a cup, chattering. He smiled up at Aly. "Sorry about that. You can't be too careful."

"Of course," she nodded. Hayden and Amanda stepped into the tent gingerly.

"Hi," Hayden nodded. Sam got out of the bed he was sitting in and crossed the wooden floor. "Hey, mate," Sam grinned, shaking hands. "How's Scotland?" he asked turning to Amanda.

"It's alright," Amanda said lightly, hugging him. "A bit better than here, I'm sad to say."

"That's not a surprise," Kay grinned, standing up. He walked over to her, arms open. "How're you, Amanda, darling?"

"Geroff," Amanda growled. "I still haven't forgiven you for totally snogging me like last time."

Kay wrapped her in a massive hug while Amanda protested. "Hey!" Kay smiled, not removing his arms while Amanda struggled. "Leggo! Kay! I'm gonna kill you!"

Aly turned to Adam, sighing. He smiled down at her and hugged her. "Hello."

"Hi, Adam. Braving it out?"

"Sure am," Adam said cheerfully, putting her down. "I'm macho, Aly. We men can handle it." Aly grinned. Adam frowned. "We'll be leaving in a few minutes. Let me go check something out."

He threw on his anorak, and stepped outside. Aly walked over to Sam and Hayden. "Where're our parents?"

"Out in the suburbs, actually," Sam grinned. "Surprisingly, Joy managed to find her old house and that's where they are."

"Interesting," Aly mused.

Adam walked back into the tent, carrying someone who struggled. "Oi! Any of you lot know him?"

Adam walked into the tent, shutting the flap behind him. He turned the visitor around the face the others.

Aly shrieked in disbelief. "Julian?!"

"Julian?!" Amanda exclaimed, finally breaking free of Kay's embrace. She turned around and gasped. "My God!"

"What the bloody heck are you doing here?!" Hayden exclaimed.

Julian stood there, his wrists pinned behind his back. He looked very uncomfortable and wouldn't meet their eyes. He was wearing his parka and boots.

Adam shoved him over to the bed. Kay spoke a spell that bound his wrists to the bed. Julian looked down at the ground. Aly stomped over to him. "What the heck are you doing here? You're supposed to be up in Scotland!" She put her hands on her hips.

Julian finally looked up at her, his blue eyes meeting her own. "Bev told me that you were leaving. You didn't say goodbye."

"Julian, we were coming back," Amanda said in disbelief. "You needn't worry about us. We'd be back up in a few hours."

"Yeah, well, Bev told me that you were going down to London, and I decided that I should come along as...reinforcements." He grinned.

"How did Bev know where we were?" Amanda asked. Julian looked over at Hayden. Amanda and Aly whirled around, glaring and crossing their arms. Hayden's face was bright red. He tugged at his jacket uncomfortably.

"It's a funny story. You see...Bev is...sort of..." Hayden said nervously, rubbing a hand through his hair. "You know...my...um...girlfriend?"

"Oho!" Amanda exclaimed, her eyes glinting. "When did this happen?"

"Right after school," Hayden mumbled. "And, I told her I was going down to London...and she was all worried and she asked where...and...There you go."

Aly growled, rolling her eyes. She looked down at Julian. "Go. Back to Scotland."

"Heck no! You're down here in London where it's all dangerous!" Julian protested, looking up at her.

"I've got five people to protect me. I'll be fine," Aly said stiffly.

"Who are those people anyway?" Julian asked, looking over at Kay, Sam and Adam.

"Julian. _Go._" Aly's green eyes flashed. She walked over to the tent flap, pointing.

Julian stared at her blankly and shrugged. "Fine. Fine. Can you release me now?"

Kay muttered the counter spell. Julian stood up stiffly. He walked over to Aly, grinning. He towered over her and Aly had to crane her neck to look up at him. "I'll be the first one waiting for you when you get back."

"I wouldn't bet on it," she muttered. "Char'll beat you to it."

Julian frowned and then stepped out of the tent into the cold. They all waited until they heard a _pop!_

Adam immediately relaxed his rigid pose. "Who was that guy?"

"Julian. He goes to school with me. I think that by now he should've gotten the message," Aly muttered, shrugging on her jacket.

"What message?" Kay grinned, putting his on as well.

"That she's taken, obviously," Hayden chuckled. "Char bloody well hates the man."

"Remind you of someone?" Amanda grinned, looking over at Adam. He frowned at her.

"Hey, I only did that because I had to. It was his way or the highway."

"So," Kay grinned, "If John hadn't been forcing you to do it, you wouldn't have gone for her at all."

"Shut up," Adam snapped.

"Julian's lucky," Amanda giggled. "The last time someone tried to make an advance on Aly, Char blasted him into the air." Aly grinned. "Char's trying to be good about it. He's officially deemed himself 'the jealous type.'"

They stepped out into the snow and wind.

"Alright!" Adam yelled through the wind. "Latch on!"

Kay immediately reached for Amanda, winking. She rolled her eyes in disgust. Hayden latched on with Sam, and Aly reached for Adam.

"One...two...

_Pop!_

_Pop!_

Pop!


	28. The Mothers of the Heroes

"They're here!"

There was a parade of footsteps, and then Aly couldn't breathe.

"Aly! You're safe! I'm so glad you're alright! How'd Scotland? How's Dad...Oh, I've missed you so much!"

"Amanda! Where in God's name have you been? I've been so worried!"

"Hayden James Taylor! What was running through your mind? You had me worried sick!"

Aly laughed, pulling back. "I missed you too, Mum."

Joy smiled, her eyes bright. Though she looked completely exhausted and worn out, her eyes still sparkled.

"Come on. I've got some tea on."

Aly grinned and took off her shoes and jacket, walking into the living room. "So, this is your old place, huh?"

"Yeah," Joy breathed, "Feels like home." Adam, Kay, Sam, Amanda, Hayden and Aly sat down on the couch while the mothers went into the kitchen for tea. They came back a few minutes later with the tea, and they sat down. Aly looked around the living room. It was very run down, very dusty and old fashioned. There were little dusty pictures of her mother during her childhood.

Joy surveyed Aly carefully while she sipped her tea. "So, how's Scotland?"

"Brilliant," Aly grinned. "I've never seen anything like it. It's so quiet and peaceful...the people are friendly..."

"Good," Joy grinned. "How's your dad?"

"Good. We hit it off pretty quickly."

"That's good," Joy said with relief. "Nothing awkward?"

"None at all."

Mrs. Taylor put down her cup, sighing. "I'm going to be blunt; I'm sorry Joy. You obviously must know why we called you here."

"Firstly, to make sure that you lot were still breathing..." Mrs. Straum grinned. "But to ask you why you ran away."

Hayden sighed. "First, Mum, understand this. Me, and Amanda, and Char and Damien have been best friends with Aly for a while. Since we were eleven. We just couldn't be separated like that."

"We originally planned to kip up to Scotland for Aly's birthday for a few hours," Amanda added.

"But when they showed up at Dad's, he suggested that they stay for the summer. I protested, but he insisted because he wanted me to have some friends that I knew," Aly added.

"That's just like Darien," Joy muttered. "Never thinks before he acts." Aly raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

"Hours turned into weeks, weeks into months. Aly's dad got us enrolled in school with her so we can continue our education," Hayden continued.

"That's good," his mother nodded. "I'd hate to make you lot go back to Hogwarts to repeat seventh year."

"It was easy living," Amanda added, "Until we found out from Adam that Mrs. Boyle wanted us back. She's be looking for us. We hadn't been back for two months. But we didn't. And then, as you probably know, she was captured by the Ministry."

"How'd you know?" Mrs. Straum asked.

"I kipped down here and back a few times to check in with Adam," Aly grinned. "We were caught up in the whole parade. Kay and Sam decided to run over here while the 'investigators' captured her."

"Where've you been living?" Mrs. Taylor asked casually.

"In a tent near Ottery's lake," Kay shrugged. "We're fine."

"Scotland really isn't that bad, and Mr. T's really nice," Hayden said eagerly. "Sure, Ellis isn't exactly Hogwarts' standard, but it's the closest thing. Literally. Ellis is a counterpart of Hogwarts. So they have basically the same curriculum except for Herbology and Defense against the Dark Arts."

"Why no Defense against the Dark Arts?" Joy asked.

"They don't need to teach it because there's no danger," Amanda shrugged.

"It's great," Aly added. She grinned. "Living with Dad is like the Muggle life I never had. I got to go to school with good friends, eat a real dinner with him, do homework, go shopping and have fun...it's like the life Amelia never gave me."

"Like the life I never gave you." Joy said this quietly and looked up at her. "Is that what you meant?"

Aly smiled. "No. I know why you couldn't give me that life, Mum. You had no choice. Amelia did. She could've sent me to better schools, or let me have fun with friends and shop, and eat and watch television, but she didn't. You didn't because it wasn't optional for you."

Joy smiled and nodded. "So...you really like it."

"Yeah. And it's safe, except for one or two visits by death eaters."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Some stupid fifth year said his name aloud," Hayden snorted. "Death eater crashed our little party that we were having at Declan's."

"Oh." Mrs. Straum smiled at Amanda. "Meet any cute Scottish boys?"

"No," Amanda flushed. "But I have discovered that a certain goofy twin had liked me for ages."

Kay smiled brightly. "That's me! Snogged her right in front of Damien. Brilliant kiss, Amanda. I didn't know you had it in you. Shall we demonstrate?"

"Shut up!"

They all laughed. Joy turned to Aly. "And you?"

Aly fell silent. "There is this boy named Julian."

"Oho!" Joy said, her eyes gleaming.

"Char hated him from the start because he's the jealous type. We've officially deemed him that," Aly smirked. "And then after I bail Julian out, Char walks in right when his hand was on my chin."

"Uh oh," Kay grinned. "What happened?"

"Well, I didn't want to look at him because I remembered Char. That's why he turned my face. Char got all mad, and I got all mad, and then we patched things up. Char vowed to be nicer to Julian, and things were fine."

Amanda grimaced. "Then when we get here, Julian shows up!"

"What?!" Mrs. Taylor exclaimed. "Really?"

"Yeah. He thought we were leaving for good," Hayden snorted. "But we weren't. Luckily, he didn't figure out a thing. No names, no plans, nothing."

"He said he'll be the first one waiting for her when she gets back," Sam grinned. "But Aly merely replied that Char'll beat him to it."

"Way to go," Mrs. Straum said with approval. "Make sure he gets the message that you are taken, and not for sale."

"For sale?" Joy grinned, turning to her. "Really, Callie."

Mrs. Straum smiled and shrugged. She turned to Aly. "Watch out for him. It seems that he doesn't want to let you go. Don't let anything go too far."

"You sound quite the expert, Mum," Amanda said lightly.

"Your father was a player."

Amanda rolled her eyes and grinned. Then she looked serious. "Are me and Hayden allowed to stay?"

Mrs. Taylor sighed. "Yes. For your safety and education." Mrs. Straum nodded.

"Yes!" Amanda exclaimed happily. "We officially have parent approval."

"I feel so much better," Hayden sighed. He looked up at the clock on the mantel. "Shoot, we've got to go. I bet the others are looking for us." They stood up.

"Why?" Joy asked.

"Char wanted to come with us, but it made no sense and he'd be wasting his time," Amanda shrugged. Joy laughed.

"That sounds like Char." Mrs. Straum handed Adam a few packages.

"Just some food and little things for you. I've found a heater to keep you warm."

"You're a savior, woman!" Kay exclaimed happily. "Thanks!"

Aly grinned and opened the door. Hayden and Amanda walked out after hugging their mothers. She turned and faced Joy. "Bye, Mum."

"Bye, honey. Stay safe. Write," Joy said, hugging her. "Er...Tell your dad I said hi."

"Ok." Adam, Kay and Sam followed her outside and Joy shut the door behind them. The snow had stopped blowing so hard and reduced to a light flurry.

Hayden shook hands with Sam. "We'll be going, I guess."

Aly hugged Adam. "I'll be back, I promise."

"All right," Adam muttered. "Take care." Aly hugged Kay.

"I still haven't gotten my kilt," he winked, poking her in the stomach. "I want it the next time you come back." Aly rolled her eyes and hugged Sam. "Take care, mate."

Hayden had already shaken hands with Adam and Kay, and Amanda hugged Adam and Sam.

She turned to Kay, frowning. He opened his arms and pouted. "Fine." Kay grinned and hugged her. "Tell your knucklehead of a brother that I said hi."

"Oh, I will. And a few other things," she grinned. She pulled back, smiling. Quickly, Kay pressed a light kiss on her lips.

She shoved him, glaring at him angrily. "Watch it, Boyle."

He laughed heartily and disapparated with Sam. Adam smiled at Aly and followed suit.

"Alright," Hayden sighed. "Bye to London, and back to Scotland."

They all turned on the spot.


	29. Rants

**a/n: AlyxChar Fluff...I don't remember the last time I had one of those funny, romantic chapters with them. :)**

* * *

Aly continued putting clothes away, whistling while Char ranted.

"I honestly can't see why you'd just leave without a word."

Aly rolled her eyes and sighed. It was Christmas Eve, and Aly was finishing putting away the rest of the clothes in her dorm. Bev was off with Hayden doing homework, and Amanda was trying to redeem herself by holding long snogging sessions with Damien.

"Char, you knew I was going," Aly said with an exasperated expression.

"Actually, I didn't."

"You knew that I was going to go, though." She smiled down at the heater in her dorm and took off her sweater. "I love these heaters. It's a bit too hot, though." She opened the window.

Char followed her over to the dresser, glaring at her back as she bent down to put more clothes in her dresser. "If you think that I'm going to let you do that again, you've got another thing-"

Aly turned around, throwing her arms around his neck. "Yes, I'm happy to see you too. How's my Mum? She's just great. How're Adam and Kay and Sam? Oh, just peachy. Did you know Kay snogged Amanda again? What a surprise. What did the mothers say? Oh they're just great. They've officially let Amanda and Hayden stay in Scotland." She grinned up at him. "I just covered what could've possibly been an hour long conversation in less than thirty seconds."

She grinned up at him, turning around to place more clothes in the drawer. "You're so daft sometimes."

Char blinked, turning her around again. "That wasn't nice."

"Too bad. You completely ignored my requests for a 'hello, I'm happy to see you kiss' and instead started ranting in my face."  
She glared up at him. "You deserve an insult."

Char bent his head down, brown eyes smoldering. "Well, I think that you're not pretty."

"And I think you're a goofball."

"And I don't think you're smart." Char smiled, touching her lips.

"Your brain would be all over the section labeled peanut gallery."

Char grinned down at her. "I love you."

"Well, I don't."

"I doubt that." Char grinned and picked her up, carrying her to the bed, ignoring her protested. He dumped her on it, grinning.  
"Hey!" she exclaimed, falling on the bed. Then he frowned and sat down next to her.

"Listen; there's been a death around these parts."

"Really? Who?" Aly asked, sitting up. Char shoved her back down on the bed. "Hey!"

"Russell."

"The book owner?"

"Yeah," Char said absently, trailing his finger up and down her arm. She shivered. He smirked and looked down at the goosebumps. "Cold? Or do you want me that badly?"

"It's cold," Aly said, feeling her face flush. "Can you close the window, please?"

Char obliged, and then grinned. "I like that." He crawled over to Aly and leaned on his arm, staring at her, continued to trail his fingers up and down her arm. "You must want me really badly." He winked.

"In your dreams," Aly grinned. "What happened to Russell?"

"Right. Last evening he was walking home by himself when he said _his _name. Three came, one snapped his wand, the other snapped his neck and the third finished the job."

"Geez," Aly frowned. "That's harsh. Who's going to run the store?"

"His son," Char answered. "He's been training with Russell."

"That's sad. I liked him," Aly replied absently, staring at the ceiling. Char moved closer to her, studying her intently.

"So...what'd Julian want?"

"Hm?" Aly asked absently, closing her eyes. Char chuckled and leaned closer to her ear. "I said, what'd Julian want?"

Aly stiffened with shock and sat up quickly, staring down at him. She blinked. "Uh...how'd you know that?"

"Bev," Char shrugged. "Ran into her on the way down to lunch and she told me that you were gone and Julian followed you. What'd he want?"

Aly lay back down on the bed, sighing. "Well..."

"Tell me, Aly. I won't get mad, I promise." Aly sighed again.

"When he heard I was going back down to London, he thought I was going for good, and he was sad that I didn't say goodbye. He also wanted to come for 'reinforcements' even though I had five people with me."

"Aha. Did he find out anything?"

"No. We didn't reveal who Kay or Sam or Adam were...what's been going on...The only thing he knew was that we were visiting our parents."

"And what did you say?"

Aly sighed. "I told him to leave...and he said that he'll be the first one waiting for me when I get back." She scoffed. "I told him you'd get there first."

Char frowned down at her. "That was mean."

"Oh, hush up. You always are the first one back. It's been that way for eleven years, Char. Like he was going to be first." She started laughing. "You'd probably knock him out of the way with an impedimenta jinx!"

"Ha ha, very funny." Char smirked. "That was a necessary procedure."

"Adam still had a bruise from that."

"Really?" Char mused. "What a surprise that is." He smiled and sighed, looking down at her. "We've got approximately six hours until Christmas. What do you want to do?"

"This is fine," Aly sighed, enjoying the moment. "I am perfectly content."

"Actually, I'd prefer to head down to Princes."

"Are they letting people back in there?" Aly asked, finally looking up at him.

"The murder occurred near his house, not the Square itself. But they do have guards there to make sure everyone keeps it clean, and if some idiot does say his name, they're armed."

"Oh. What time shall we leave?" Aly sighed.

"You really don't want to, do you?" Char frowned.

"I'm perfectly happy up here with you. It's nice." Char sighed and looked up, grinning. He looked back down at Aly mischievously.

"What?"

She looked up and gasped. "No!"

"Conjured it right out of mid-air," Char said proudly. "Did you know the mistletoe is revered by Celts everywhere? When you kiss, it makes your love immortal."

Aly stared up at the glistening mistletoe. "No! Not on the bed!" She tried to sit up, but Char restrained her, laughing. "What's wrong with the bed?"

"Lots...of...things," Aly said through her teeth, struggling.

"Like what?"

"It's a bed, you idiot!" she snapped. "Things happen on beds! You could've possibly been conceived on your mother's bed!"

Char laughed. "Is that what you think?" He managed to restrain her on the bed, even though she struggled (and even though it was completely useless). "I'm not going for that, silly. So it's a stupid bed. That's where people sleep." He burst into laughter.

"You're so...immature!" Aly snapped, wriggling her wrists.

"Oh, I truly doubt that," Char grinned, leaning over her face, his brown eyes sparkling.

"Um...excuse me?" a voice said in the doorway.

Aly attempted to sit up, but Char shoved her down again, sitting up slowly. "Hey!"

Julian stood there, looking quite embarrassed, rubbing his hair. "I can see you're busy, so..."

"No," Aly said quickly, sitting up. "No...um...what'd you want, Julian?" She knew her face was flushed.

"Well...I just wanted to talk," he mumbled. "But..."

"No, it's fine," Char said, standing up. He helped Aly out of the bed. "You go on ahead. Come back and we'll head down to Princes."

"No...I think I'll go," Julian shrugged and disappeared out of the doorway.

Aly fell back on the bed, groaning. "Life is _so _complicated."

Char bent over her, kissing her lips softly, and then rose. "See, that wasn't so bad."

"You're just being nice because you feel bad for me," she frowned, standing up. "If you could have your way, I would've lost the ability to breathe." She wrinkled her nose and sighed. "Let's go."


	30. Christmas Presents and Schemes

"Happy Christmas," Darien said smiling, handing Aly a present.

"Wow," Aly breathed, taking the gift out of the box. "Is this real?"

They were sitting near the tree on Christmas Day that morning, sipping tea and watching the snow fall lightly on the ground.

"Celtic Triangle Necklace," Darien said proudly, walking over to her. She sat behind her and helped her fasten it on. It looked intricately woven, and made of sterling silver.

"There," he said with satisfaction.

"Thanks, Dad," Aly said gratefully, hugging him.

"Anytime. How's your Mum? I didn't get to talk to you yesterday."

"She's fine. She told me to tell you hi."

"Good."

Hayden smiled with delight as he opened a box of chocolate from Marie's store. "Brilliant!"

"Yeah!" Char said excitedly. "Now you can get rid of that stick figure of yours!"

Damien and Amanda laughed. Aly opened another present from Bev and grinned. "Ooh, a book about the Celts. This looks interesting."

"I'll go get one more present," Darien winked, leaving the living room.

"Hm," Char said with approval, crawling over looking at the green cover. "Looks pretty detailed. Nice."

He picked out a small box from the pile of presents, grinning at Aly. "Is this another stud?"

"Open it," she said plainly. Char opened the box, smiling. His grin grew wider as the lid came off. "Another stud."

"Green," Aly winked. "Seeing as how you are officially living in Scotland, you may as well blend in."

Char put it in, placing the blue one in the box. He turned his head. "How does it look?"

Aly smiled. "Scotlandy."

"Scotlandy?" Char grinned in disbelief.

"That's right," Aly winked. Char leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. "Thank you very much."

"You are most welcome," Aly teased. Char picked up a box. He handed it to her, smirking.

"Another one?" Aly groaned. "I swear, you're going to go broke!"

"I am not," Char teased. "Open it."

Aly looked at the charm, confused. "What is it?"

Char chuckled, taking it out of the box and fastening it onto her charm bracelet. "It's a Celtic Diamond. Something to remind you of Scotland." Aly smiled. "Thanks."

She admired the bracelet. "Five years of charms. Two out of three is fine."

Amanda looked over at Aly and grinned.

"Aly! Come here!" Darien called. "You lot, come with her!"

Aly stood up, perplexed, and the others followed her. They headed for the kitchen. "Char, cover her eyes."

Aly's vision disappeared as Char covered her eyes and led her into the kitchen. They stopped.

"Alright. When I say so," Darien's voice said. She could hear him pulling something.

"Oh...wow," Char's voice said in her ear. She could practically see him grinning. "You're going the like this."

Aly smiled with anticipation.

"Alright."

Char removed his hands and Aly found herself staring at a television. She blinked.

"A television. You got me a television?!" she gasped, grinning hugely. "Wow!"

It was a nice, black TV. "Latest model," Darien winked.

"Thanks!" Aly exclaimed, hugging him tightly. "This is perfect!"

"You're welcome," Darien chuckled, letting her go. "Ready to try some authentic Scottish cuisine?"

"Sure," Damien grinned. "Where's the food?"

* * *

"What do you mean, she won't tell you?" Bev said on the phone. 

"Well, I didn't even get to talk to her after she came back," Julian frowned. "She was getting mighty comfortable with Char on the bed."

Bev grinned as she sat down in her room, admiring her presents. "Do they...?"

"I do not know," Julian frowned as he walked over to the window of his house, staring at the snow. "But that's beside the point. Did they say anything?"

"All Hayden said was that they were visiting their parents."

"Then why were they with a bunch of other people?" Julian asked, raising an eyebrow. He switched the phone to his other ear.

Bev shrugged. "Are you going to stop by?"

"No. I think that Aly's still mad at me for following her," Julian sighed. "Maybe after break. Then we can talk."

"Julian...you're not planning to _do _anything, are you?" Bev asked suspiciously.

Julian smiled cheekily. "What do you mean by that?"

"You know. You'd better not try and mess them up," Bev said dangerously, standing up in her room.

"Mess who up?" Julian asked, playing dumb.

"Aly and Char. Hayden told me you tried to make a move on her last time."

"I did not," Julian said gruffly. "I just turned her head."

Bev made a sound on the other end of the line. "Whatever. But if I find out that you did anything to her..."

"Like what?" Julian grinned.

"As in touching her, making her feel uncomfortable, and dare I say it...kiss her. I will murder you. I don't care if I go to Azkaban. See you at school."

She hung up.

Julian looked at the phone in disgust. "Girls."

He walked back over to his bed, smirking. "I'm not planning to do anything."

He pulled out a scrapbook and sat down, turning the pages. "I plan to do nothing to them." He smiled at the picture of Aly.

He put the book down and relaxed on his bed. "We're just going to talk."

He reached into his pocket, pulling out his Chapstick, twirling it around his finger. He grinned.

**a/n: Uh oh! Julian's scheming! Wait...do I see a kiss in future chapters...? Oh, IwishIwasAtHogwarts...Yeah, I'm probably going to fit John in here sometime. Maybe I'll have one of them say Voldemort and he'll be the one to show up. :) Thanks for reviews!**


	31. Julian's First Attempt

"Achoo!"

"Bless you."

Aly glared at Julian. "I can't believe I'm stuck in detention with you."

"It's not my fault."

It was mid-January, and Aly and Julian were stuck cleaning Professor Abernethy's room for detention. Since it was a new term, classes switched, and Aly and Julian only had one class together, which means they barely talked anymore. And Professor Abernethy decided to be smart and separate. Recently, Aly had to bail Julian out again, but he spilled salamander blood all over the floor, and Aly saved his sorry butt.

Now they were stuck cleaning the room, and cleaning the blood stain on the floor every afternoon for the next week. Aly was dusting the bookshelves when she sneezed.

"Maybe if you hadn't been such an oaf, you wouldn't have spilled the salamander blood, and we wouldn't be in detention," Aly muttered, wiping the shelves while Julian cleaned the tables.

"What was that, darling?"

Aly frowned, turning around and repeated her sentence. He smirked.

"Maybe if you hadn't been staring at me like that, we wouldn't be here."

"And what's that got to do with anything?" Aly snapped.

"You," Julian grinned, looking up at her. "If you hadn't been pouting at me and looking at me with your big green eyes, I wouldn't have stumbled."

Aly stared at him, at a loss for words. "Well..."

"Never mind," Julian chuckled. He stood up, sighing. "Well, I'm just about done. How about you?"

Aly sneezed again. "I'm done."

"Good. Now we can talk." _Time to get down to business. _He fingered his Chapstick in his back pocket.

Aly raised an eyebrow, setting the duster down. "About what?"

"About your little trip to London."

Aly glared at him from across the room. "What is there to talk about? I went to London, and I came back."

"Yeah, right." Julian sat down on the table, crossing his arms. "Then who were those people?"

"My friends that took me there. End of story," Aly said shortly. She flushed.

"Is there something I don't know?" Julian smirked. "You look awful hot and bothered."

"No, I'm fine." Aly sighed. "Listen...I would tell you, but I can't. For the past three years, too many people have been finding out things they shouldn't. I'm not singling you out, but I really can't say."

"You promised that you'd tell me."

Aly looked up. "When did I say that?"

"After the Quidditch game, remember? We were walking back to your house that night, and you said you'd tell me some other time. I'm holding you to it. Talk."

"I can't, Julian," Aly said exasperated. He frowned at her. Aly sighed. "I'm done. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I don't think so."

Julian pulled out his Chapstick, twirling it around his fingers. He studied her intently. "This is Chapstick. I'm sure you knew that. Tell me, or I'll be forced to use it." He grinned.

Aly's heart thumped and her face flushed. "No. I'm leaving."

Aly picked up her bag and started heading for the door. In a flash, Julian's arms shot out and secured her tightly to him. "Julian...!"

Julian merely grinned and walked over to the wall with her and stared down at her. "Aly, I just want to know. That's all. You can trust me. Just tell me who those people are. Nothing else! I promise. That's all, and I won't kiss you."

Aly's eyes widened. "You're bluffing."

"Am not." He swiped on his Chapstick, grinning. "Just the names, I promise. Just who they are and why they were there."

"Fine," Aly growled. "Blond one was Adam, the two brunettes were Kay and Sam. They're friends of mine that know my mum and they were going to escort me there by apparition."

"Why were Amanda and Hayden there?"

"Because they had to see their mums, too. My mum and their mums were friends at Hogwarts," Aly sighed. "Can you let go now?"

Julian grinned.

"Julian, leggo."

"I don't think so," Julian winked, twirling his finger in her hair. "This is fun."

"Yeah, for you," Aly spat, flushing. She slapped his hands. "_Let go_." Julian stepped back, grinning playfully.

"Arse," she muttered, heading for the door.

"I'll catch you next time, Aly!" Julian called. He smiled. _Oh...so close._

* * *

"You're the best girlfriend," Damien grinned. "If that was Amanda, she probably would've beaten him to death."

Amanda smacked his head.

Char turned Aly's head and kissed her forehead lightly. "She's smart, alright." They were sitting in the boys' room that evening. Except for Bev. She hasn't officially been inducted into the group yet.

"Did you even consider kissing him?" Amanda asked.

"No way," Aly laughed. "That really ticks me off when guys just come onto me like that. Remember that employee?"

Amanda started laughing.

"Were you thinking about it and then you pictured a raging Char knocking him out with an Impedimenta jinx?" Damien asked lightly.

Amanda laughed. "There's a big difference, idiot. Adam didn't kiss her, and Julian did. Besides, Adam was working with Voldemort's idiot henchman, John."

The reaction was instantaneous. Hayden yelled in disbelief.

"Amanda!" Char exclaimed.

"No!" Aly exclaimed, falling out of Char's lap. Amanda covered her mouth in horror. Aly jumped off the bed.

"Amanda, the name's taboo!" Damien gasped, looking around. "Who's coming now?"

The door slammed shut. Aly gulped and looked at the others. "Please tell me one of you did that."

"Yeah. I did," a calm voice said.


	32. John and Jules

John smiled. "Mum says hi."

"Argh!" Damien exclaimed, falling over. He stared up from the ground and gulped, watching John step out of the shadows and into the daylight. He has ditched the mask and instead wore a black cape with the dark mark etched in green on the left side. He had stubble, and his grey eyes gleamed.

"Mum?" Char asked sharply. "Why? Where're have you seen her?"

"Seeing as how you lot haven't been down in London since December, you probably wouldn't know. We've taken over the Ministry. Mum's held captive, you know. Being interrogated."

Amanda gulped.

"Why?" Damien stammered.

"Well...Aly's the one that got be into Azkaban, and my friends want to have a little...talk." He smiled. "I took the honors of murdering Scrimgeour," John said pleasantly, twirling his wand on his fingers. "It was nice. We were _so _close to getting Potter."

"Harry? What happened?" Aly asked worriedly.

"I don't think you deserve any details," John said, flashing his teeth in dark smile. "All you need to know is your little trio of friends are safe. Except for the red haired one. Poor Greyback was so close to getting him."

Aly started hyperventilating. "The werewolf?"

"That lovely creature? Or course," John replied casually.

_Pop!_

Aly whirled around and stared blankly at the death eater that apparated into Hayden's room.

"Oh!" the death eater exclaimed with exasperation. "I thought I was going to get this one, John!"

"Well, I've decided to take it, Jules. It's family, you know," John said coldly. "You can go."

Aly remembered Jules from fourth year, his blond hair, blue eyes and sadistic smile. "These are your two brothers, aren't they? I remember snapping his leg," Jules chuckled, staring at them. He looked at John. "Are you going to kill them?"

"I may as well," John frowned. "I only came here for Aly, but I may as well take Char and Damien, too."

"W-what about us?" Amanda stammered. Hayden stared at John fearfully.

"Well...I should take you, because you said his name in the first place," John shrugged. Then he grinned. "But I'm letting you off easy because you haven't repeatedly offended me."

Amanda gulped. Aly remembered that her wand was in her back pocket and tried to reach for it, inconspicuously.

Then she found herself slammed against the wall.

"Don't even think about it," Jules growled in her ear. "Or we'll kill you here instead." Char jumped up.

He pinned her wrists behind her back, and to her horror, grasped her backside tightly.

"Char, help!" she exclaimed, her face pressing into the wall. Hayden ran over to her, but was knocked away by John.

The door slammed open.

"_Deprimo_!"

Jules screamed in pain and released Aly as the whole room heard a squeezing sound.

Aly sank to the ground and stared up at Jules as he clutched his neck in pain as the squeezing got louder.

Finally, after long seconds of pain, the whole room froze as they heard an extremely loud _crack!  
_  
Jules fell to the ground, unconscious.

"You little..._Expelliarmus_!"

"_Protego_!"

John's spell rebounded, and knocked him backwards.

He sat up, breathing hard, and stared at them all.

He looked over at Char and Damien quickly, and then at Jules.

"NO!" Aly roared.

It was too late. John had managed to seize Char and Damien. They struggled and kicked, but John summoned Jules, and disapparated.

Aly stared up at her savior. Julian glared down at her, fury etched in his face. He slammed the door.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"


	33. Gone

"So that's what you've been hiding all this time."

"Yeah. We couldn't tell you because the past three years, too many people were getting involved. We just didn't want to deal with that."

"We just wanted to start over."

Julian sighed, looking away. "I understand."

Aly stared blankly at the spot where Damien and Char stood minutes ago. "I can't believe it..."

They were all sitting on Hayden's bed. They had no choice but to tell Julian the whole story: John, Adam, everything. Julian listened patiently, and understood every word.

"You can trust me," Julian nodded. "I swear it."

"Please don't," Aly said softly. "Someone promised me that before, and they lied. That's why I came up here."

"Oh."

Hayden and Amanda stood up blankly. "I'll...be in the dorm," Amanda said blankly, walking out of the room.

"I'll take a walk," Hayden said quickly, looking down. They both left.

Aly stared down at the ground, her lips quivering. Tears threatened to roll down her face. She gathered her knees into her arms.

An arm wrapped around her waist comfortingly. "Are you...?"

"No, not really," Aly hiccupped, wiping traitor tears that rolled down her face. "He's finally managed to do what he's been wanting to for years. Do you know what he could do? They could be killed!"

She looked over at Julian. "Couldn't you have tried to stop him?"

"I would've," Julian said quietly. "But I knew I wouldn't make it. But I would've."

Aly watched tears slip onto the bed. "How will I explain this to Dad? He doesn't even know about John. He only knows about Adam."

"What d'you mean?"

"What if Dad asks about Damien and Char? What'll happen when I have to visit? Just say, 'they've been kidnapped by a death eater?'"

Aly dropped her head into her lap.

"What if...we go searching for them?"

"I've already been back and forth enough," Aly hiccupped. "I can't go back."

"What about your friends? Wouldn't they be able to help?" Julian asked softly, stroking her hair.

"Probably. But I really just want to...stay here," Aly gasped, wiping away tears.

She leaned her head on Julian's shoulder and cried softly.


	34. Telling Darien

"When will they be back?"

"I don't know, sir. I...don't even know if they're coming back."

Professor Ammadon nodded. "Well...I'll see you tomorrow, Aly."

Aly managed a weak smile, and then turned. She was surprised to see Julian standing at the door, waiting. School was just over, and Aly had to stay after to talk to Professor Ammadon. Like the rest, Aly had to explain why Char and Damien were gone, for the second week in a row.

It hurt.

Aly smiled faintly at Julian, and then they exited the room together. "How're you feeling?"

"Alright," Aly said faintly.

"Anymore nightmares?"

"Not really." For the past few nights, Aly found herself replaying that scene in her mind...John grabs Damien and Char. She remembered the last glance Char gave her.

Aly sniffed slightly and walked down the stairs to the main entrance, though most of the students were gone.

"Planning to do some homework?" Julian asked lightly, turning the corner.

"Probably. But...I'll need to explain to Dad about them," Aly replied. "Can we stop at Princes?"

"Sure."

They both turned on the spot.

* * *

"You don't have to be all...nice, you know."

"Well, what're Amanda and Hayden doing?" Julian asked seriously, staring ahead as they walked down the main road, staring at the shops. "They've been in denial."

That's true. Aly barely talked to Hayden and Amanda anymore. Amanda found herself with David, and Hayden often spent time with Bev.

"Hayden always liked Char. They were best mates. Amanda was with Damien," Aly replied, turning into the pretzel shop. He opened the door for her.

Joy smiled at them as they entered. "Hi!" she said brightly.

Both Julian and Aly didn't reply. Joy fastened her apron, frowning. She leaned over the counter. "What's wrong?"

"Char and Damien...left," Aly said quietly.

"Tired of Scotland?"

"No...something else," Aly mumbled, staring at the pretzels.

"Like...?"

Julian leaned over the counter. He whispered into her ear, and Joy's eyes expanded. "Oh!"

"Don't say a word, Joy Thomason," Julian growled.

"I won't," Joy promised. She stared down at Aly. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," she mumbled. "It's not your fault."

"How about a free pretzel?" Joy winked. Aly smiled brightly, her spirits lifting. "Sure!"

* * *

Julian turned to her, attempting to smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright," Aly said weakly. He disapparated.

Aly turned to the door and inhaled deeply. She knocked on the door. Darien opened it, looking surprised to see her. "Aly!" he exclaimed. "Come in."

Aly smiled faintly, stepping into the house. Immediately, she felt a rush of warm air and sighed. Darien shut the door behind her and they walked into the living room. He hugged her. "Hi, Aly. I haven't seen you in a while. How's everyone?"

_How...blunt. _

She frowned. "Not as well as you think."

Darien stared at her in confusion.

"Char and Damien are gone."

"What?! Why?" Darien exclaimed. Aly sighed sadly and sat down on the carpeted ground. She patted beside her. Darien stared down at her in confusion, and sat down next to her. He waited.

"Back in fourth year," Aly began, "I found out that Damien and Char are related to a death eater named John Boyle." She looked over at him slightly, and continued. "I ran into him during the Quidditch Cup that summer, and he threatened to find me. All throughout fourth year, he made these little reappearances every now and then.

"At the end of fifth year, word got out that they were related, and they were shunned. I got him put behind bars in Azkaban twice."  
Aly sighed, fingering the carpet. "He appeared in Hayden's room two weeks ago because Amanda said his name."

"Oh no," Darien said softly. "What happened?"

"His little friend Jules came too, but Julian stepped in and saved the day. But...John grabbed Damien, Char, and Jules...and disapparated."

Darien instinctively reached for her and hugged her. "I'm so sorry, honey."

"He's wanted to get a hand on me..." Aly said, her voice faltering. "But he didn't. And I think he took them because he knows they're the closest friends to me. If he couldn't get me physically...he had to get me emotionally."

Darien kissed her forehead, rocking back and forth. "What did the teachers do?"

"They've been questioning me for ages about them," Aly hiccupped. "It's really painful."

"Can't you say anything?"

"No," Aly mumbled. "No one else can get involved."

"Are you going after them?" Darien asked, stroking her hair. "Because if you need to, go. I won't stop you."

"Not now," Aly smiled. She looked up at him. "I want to stay here for a little bit longer. Besides...I think Harry's on the move."

"Why are you waiting for him?"

"He's Harry Potter, Dad," Aly said obviously. "He's going to get You-Know-Who. I think that sometime in May, I'm taking the others with me to go down there and free them. Then we might stay in London, and join the battle."

Darien smiled down at her. "You've got spirit." Aly rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled. "I'm making Partan Bree. Want some?"

"Of course!" Aly said brightly, standing up. "Bowl, please!"


	35. March Sickness

Valentine's Day came and went, and it was the saddest day for Aly.

She really did appreciate Julian trying to cheer her up, though.

Actually...Julian's been a better friend than most of her others. She pondered on this while sitting in her bed in her dorm.

"To think," she chuckled to herself, "That I was never going to speak to him again. And here I am, and he's my shoulder."

She threw her bag to the side and curled up on her bed. It was lunchtime on a Saturday morning in late March, and Aly felt like skipping.

For some reason, love was in the air.

It made her sick.

Her stomach grumbled with hunger, but she ignored it. "Trust me," she said to her stomach. "You'd be worse off watching all those people snog."

Aly frowned as she remembered Amanda and David holding hands walking up to Transfiguration.

Hayden and Bev curling up on the couch in the hall.

It just made her...

"Wow. You look sick."

Aly sat up in surprise and blinked at Julian as he held two plates for her. He cocked his head and grinned. "Hungry?"

Aly's stomach rumbled. "Yeah, sort of." She didn't even hear him walk in.

Julian walked over to the bed and sat down, handing her a plate. Aly took the lid off and her stomach growled with hunger at the sight of corn beef and fries.

"I would've bought you something to drink...but my arms can only hold so much," he winked as Aly began eating the sandwich. Delicious.

"Thanks."

"Are you sick?"

"I dunno," Aly said, her mouthful. "I might be. It's probably not stomach sick though."

"How's the whole..." he trailed off awkwardly, setting his plate down.

"It's getting better," Aly said, looking away awkwardly. Then she chuckled. "You know...I never really realized how Damien and Char held the group together."

Julian smiled. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well...they're gone, right? I barely talk to Hayden or Amanda anymore. If Char and Damien were here, we'd all be together. Amanda would be with Damien, and Damien connects to Char and he connects to Hayden because they're mates. And then I connect to Char. I never realized how important they were."

"Oh."

Julian bit into her sandwich, staring at her. "Kind of like glue."

"That's right," Aly smiled, eating a fry. Julian nodded and looked around her room.

"Do you even see Amanda anymore? Didn't you have classes together?"

"No," Aly sighed. "But at least we still talked."

"If it's that much of a big deal to you, you should probably go find them now," Julian grinned. "It seems that your resolve is slowly weakening."

"Yeah. And you have to make sure it doesn't crumble everytime," Aly muttered angrily. "I can't believe I'm doing this to you. Your whole life revolves around me now. That's not fair."

"It's worth it," Julian shrugged, finishing one sandwich. "Because truly, if I don't, then you'll crumble. And it'll be even harder to pick up the pieces. Someone has to keep you together."

"Yeah, right," Aly said bitterly. "To think...that two months ago I said I would never talk to you again."

"Aly, do you think we ever had a shot?" Julian asked suddenly, leaning forward. He cocked his head.

"At what?"

"Ever being together?"

Aly swallowed the big lump of corn beef in her mouth. "Um...I..." her voice faltered. She looked at Julian awkwardly and back at the designs on the bed. "I suppose. But it really wouldn't work out. We had issues in January...and Char left..."

"What about now?" Aly looked up at him. "Would it happen?"

"Um...I don't think so," Aly said, flushing. "Don't take it wrong! But...I'm still trying to get myself back together. And in two months, I'd be leaving to free them...so it'd be disappointing to you."

"I wouldn't mind," Julian said, grinning eagerly. Then he frowned. "But you're not."

"No," Aly said slowly. "I need to reconfigure myself."

"Like you're a computer," Julian teased, eating a fry. He grinned at her. Aly smiled back.

"No. But we could try...but it wouldn't work out," she sighed.

Julian smiled brightly. "I'm game."

Aly sighed. "Give me a week."

"You wouldn't have a problem with me?"

She sighed. "No. I wouldn't mind. I miss sleeping with Char."

Julian's eyes widened in shock.

"No! I don't mean it like that!" she said hastily, flushing. "I mean, I didn't _sleep _with him. I just went to bed with...oh, forget it! This is always the hardest thing to explain!"

"Let me guess," Julian grinned. "You didn't 'sleep' with him. You just both fell asleep in the same bed."

"Exactly," Aly said with relief. The blood faded from her face. "That's always so awkward."

"You're so funny," Julian chuckled, leaning forward. He kissed her forehead, and stood up. "Take your plate?"

"Thanks." She handed it to him.

"_Locomotor Plates_!"

The sailed into the trail can. He grinned at Aly. "I learned that from you."

"I know," she laughed. Julian smiled at her.

_Maybe...March isn't such a bad month._


	36. Change of Plans

"Scotland's the most beautiful in the spring time," Julian said, hugging her softly. "Everything blooms...it all comes to life."

"I figured," she grinned. They were sitting on the grass in the field behind Darien's house. It was now early April, and they watched the fields sway with the wind.

"Are you holding out ok?" Julian asked, moving closer next to her.

"I don't think so," Aly grimaced. "I think I need to go now." She shifted so she was sitting on her knees.

Julian stared at her blankly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she laughed. "That was really blunt."

"Just a bit," Julian smiled. Then he frowned. "But were you serious?"

"Sort of," she mumbled. "I really think I can't stand it. I need to go find them now."

"Am I not enough?"

"Heck, you're more than enough," Aly winked. "But it's been too long. I don't think I can wait until May."

Julian sighed. "I guess I should've known this was coming." He looked up at the sky and grinned. "Everything blooms to life, I suppose. Even your spirit."

Aly flushed. "It's not my spirit. I just have an urge to go find them."

Julian laughed. "What's the difference?"

"Good point," Aly smiled, looking up at the clouds.

"Did you already tell Hayden and Amanda? When are you going?"

"Saturday," Aly said absently. "Always a good day for me."

"Today's Thursday. Are you gathering up all your stuff and leaving? Who're you staying with down there?" Julian asked.

"Well...I think I'm going to kip out with the boys; Kay, Sam, Adam...I'm sure we can find another tent and join them," she said absently.

"What about your Mum?" Julian inquired.

"I don't think so," Aly chuckled. "She won't let me go save them from death eaters." She grinned hugely. "Kay and Sam on the other hand will personally escort me there."

"Will you just stay there? Are you coming back up here?" Julian frowned, staring at a moon shaped cloud.

"I think I will," Aly sighed. "The battle will happen in June, I'm sure. Or May. I don't know. I'll just stay. I can't come back up here after rescuing them and then leave."

"You might want to," Julian smirked. He looked down at her. "I didn't tell you, did I?"

"Apparently not," Aly replied, raising an eyebrow. "What don't I know?"

"School ends in April."

"What?!" Aly exclaimed. "In April? Not in June?"

"April 30th," Julian winked. "That's the graduation ceremony."

"Are you trying to convince me to stay?" Aly asked frowning.

"No. Well..." Julian shrugged. "Sort of. If you want your education, you should stay. It's not a personal thing. It'd just be better knowing that you had your diploma and everything so after all this is over, you can come searching for a job."

Aly grimaced. _Darn it. That sounds logical._

Aly sighed. "I guess I have a change of plans."

Julian smiled. "Aly...it's not a personal thing. It'd just be better for you."

"Don't rub it in my face, Julian," Aly growled. "You've made your point, and it sounds logical. Isn't that enough?"

Julian smirked smugly. "I know. I feel extremely smart right now."

"I'm sure you do," Aly mocked. Julian smiled and ruffled her hair.

Someone coughed behind them. Aly looked over her shoulder and saw Hayden and Amanda standing behind them. Hayden looked extremely embarrassed. "Can we...er...talk to you?"

"Sure," Aly said hastily, standing up. "Er..."

"It's alright," Julian smiled. "I'll just be heading home anyway." Aly nodded. She followed Hayden and Amanda back to her dad's house.

"So...you're planning to go back?" Hayden asked awkwardly, looking at the sky as they walked.

"Yeah."

"Were you planning on telling us sometime soon?" Amanda asked, looking at the grass.

"Of course," Aly smiled. "They're your friends as much as mine." Then she frowned. "But there's a minor setback. Julian says the graduation ceremony is at the end of this month, and I planned on leaving Saturday."

"So what are you going to do?" Amanda asked, finally looking at her.

"Well...I...think I'll stay just a bit longer," Aly said firmly. "We can get our education and then leave, knowing that once this is all over, we can search for jobs."

"What about Damien and Char?" Hayden grinned, looking down at her. "Will they get held back?"

"I bet they'll just probably have to finish the last half they missed," Amanda replied. Aly nodded her agreement.

"Can we hang out more?" she asked, approaching her dad's house. "I haven't talked to you since January."

"Well...you've been hanging out with Julian," Hayden chuckled, opening the door for them as they entered. Aly dropped her jacket and shoes.

"That's because you guys weren't talking to me," she grinned. "He's been holding me up all this time."

Amanda shrugged. "Homework, anyone?"

"Let's get to it," Hayden sighed, walking over to the kitchen table.


	37. Class of 1998

On the evening of Thursday, April 20, 1998, Aly raced to the convention center.

"Passed them!" Aly squealed with excitement as she ran into the convention center. She looked around and spotted Julian and her dad.

She ran over to them, pulling up the hem of her gown as she sprinted over to them, being careful not to trip over her feet.

She approached them, out of breath. "I passed!"

Darien turned her, studying her appearance. Julian grinned. "Weren't you supposed to make some sort of a grand entrance?"

He stared at her, grinning. Aly put her hair down (per Darien's request) and her cap was off kilter slightly. Her green eyes were sparkling and topped off with purple shadow. For the second time in a long time, she put on some makeup. They all wore matching blue and white gowns. Julian cleared his throat and looked away awkwardly and smiled playfully at her.

Aly's eyes narrowed. She frowned as Julian fixed her hair and smooth her gown. "Geez."

"Shut up. I passed, Dad! Every one!" Aly said with excitement. She carried a stack of papers and handed them to Darien. He looked down at them for a few seconds, and then smiled. "Wow, Aly! That's great!"

"I know. Are you done?" she snapped, looking up at Julian. He smiled playfully.

"I passed, too," he winked. "Thanks for helping me study."

"Anytime. I've saved your butt once, and I can do it again," she smiled.

The lights dimmed. "Shoot! Let's go," Aly hissed. She kissed Darien on the cheek and disapparated.

* * *

"There you are!" Professor Ammadon growled. Aly whirled around. "We've been looking for you!" 

Professor Ammadon dressed as usual, the hat, the blue robes, flowing blond hair, etc.

"Sorry, Professor," Aly flushed. "I had a bit of a...problem."

"Right. In there, behind Hayden, please."

Aly nodded hastily and squeezed in line behind Hayden. She tapped his shoulder and whispered, "Hey."

He jumped and turned around. He glared at her. "Don't give me a hard attack, please."

"Sorry." Aly grinned. "You look handsome."

"Very pretty," Hayden grinned. Suddenly the curtain opened and the crowd started clapping. Aly's heart thumped. All of the students marched onto the stage, smiling and waving at family and friends. Aly spotted Darien in the back. The whole center was filled with people. She spotted refreshments in the back, and her stomach growled quietly. Darien smiled and waved. She waved back and followed Amanda down a row and chairs and sat down next to her.

"Welcome, everyone, to the 257th Commencement of Ellis Academy." Professor Ammadon smiled.

They all clapped in response.

Professor Ammadon went through the usual...welcoming speech, history of Ellis school...

Unfortunately, Aly was nearly dying with hunger as she spotted some Partan Bree brought in by Darien.

"Before we hand out diplomas, we would like to have our Valedictorian and Salutatorian say a few words." She turned to the class, smiling.

"Our Valedictorian, Alyson Trevelyan!"

The whole crowd started applauding and Aly froze in fear. _Me? I'm the...Valedictorian?!_

Amanda gave her a little nudge and Aly stood up, smiling awkwardly. _I've never been a valedictorian..._

She carefully approached the podium. She looked down and found herself staring at a sheet of paper for her, and her speech. _Is this...something from my journal?!_

She cleared her throat and spoke into the microphone.

"I will be quite honest, I have absolutely no idea how one of my journal entries became my valedictorian speech."

The crowd chuckled.

"Though I probably guess it had something to do Julian McCauley."

Julian's friends laughed and slapped him on the back. "You're welcome, Aly!" he called.

"Idiot," Aly muttered into the microphone. The crowd laughed.

"Anyway...I really am surprised to be named valedictorian. I've never been named anything before...except for weirdo...short...Gem..."

Amanda laughed the loudest along with the crowd.

"But truly, thanks. I had no idea what I was getting into when I came to Ellis, but I quickly discovered that it's probably one of the best schools I've ever gone to. The teachers were warm and friendly, and the students were ready to make friends. Except for Nathan."

The boys laughed as Nathan flushed.

"I don't know how personal I can get here, but I just wanted to say that I really enjoyed the year with you guys and I'm glad I got to know you all. You made me feel welcome. And...Good luck in life, guys. You'll need it. Go do something amazing and special. Become the next Minister of Magic. With an education from Ellis, anything is possible."

She smiled and stepped down from the podium as the crowd clapped loudly and whistled. She looked down at the paper in front of her and grinned.

"Now, may I introduce the Salutatorian, Amanda Straum!"

Amanda froze in shock as Aly turned to grin at her and laugh.

Amanda laughed, standing up and walked over to the podium grinning hugely as the congregation clapped for her.

Aly hugged her tightly. "And you thought you would fail," she smirked.

"Oh, shut up," Amanda grinned, walking to the podium. Aly looked over at Julian and smiled.

* * *

"Oh, finally. I've been waiting for this." Aly sipped the Partan Bree hungrily. "If that microphone was near my stomach, it would've caused an earthquake." 

"Ha ha," Amanda said sarcastically. She stared at the diploma in her hands. "I can't believe I was second best! I always knew you were the smartest, but me?"

"You're smart," Hayden grinned as they stood by the refreshment table after the ceremony.

"I think we all knew it," Julian smiled, grabbing a roll. Aly yawned.

"Sleepy?" Hayden smirked.

"No," Aly yawned. "Forget it."

"Leaving Saturday?" Julian asked, gobbling his food.

"Yep. Got it all planned," Amanda grinned.

"I'll be coming later, you know," Julian winked.

"Huh?" Hayden asked.

"For the battle? I'm coming, and I'll bring the others."

"You want to sacrifice your life?" Aly snorted. "Battling Him and his death eaters isn't a little game."

"I know," Julian shrugged. "But I've always had a few words to say to those slimy snakes."

Amanda laughed. She spotted Darien over Hayden's shoulder. Aly grinned at him.

"Valedictorian!" Darien grinned, hugging her. "Not me or your mum got that honor."

"I'm the first," Aly sang happily. She let go, smiling. "What about Straum here? Second best."

"That's a great honor," Darien said seriously. "You'll be getting some top notch jobs with those awards."

Amanda was smiling brighter than ever.


	38. Five in the Morning

"So, they know."

"Yes."

"You've got the tent."

"Yes."

"You've got your wand."

"Dad, I've got it all."

Darien smiled wistfully and hugged his daughter tightly. "Come back to visit afterwards."

"I will," Aly smiled. She opened the door and stepped out into the cool air of Scotland. It was roughly three in the morning.

Darien smiled. "Be careful, Alyson Joy Trevelyan."

"I will." She smiled once more and turned to walk down the steps. Darien shut the door behind her.

* * *

Aly walked down the road, shifting her bag on her shoulder as she continued to walk. It was very dark, and there were no lights. Aly inhaled as the light spring breeze ruffled her hair. Aly, Hayden and Amanda were planning to meet under the gate of Princes and disapparate from there.

Aly smiled ruefully at the people she was leaving. "I hope that they told David and Bev."

_Pop!_

Aly stopped walking and her heart thumped in shock as she stared at Julian's dark figure. She could see he was smiling.

"Hey. Leaving?"

"Yeah."

Julian walked over to her and hugged her tightly. "Be safe. I'll be joining you."

"Hey, committing suicide is your decision," Aly said lightly.

Julian pulled back and frowned at her. "Then why are you going?"

"I'm a Hogwarts student. It's my job."

"I'm the protector of a Hogwarts student," Julian said, smirking, "So I have to go." He reached down and tilted her chin up slightly. Aly blinked. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too," Aly admitted, knowing what was coming. "Thanks for being there for me."

"That's what I'm here for, love." Julian smiled weakly. "Just…be safe. And don't die."

Aly smiled a little bit, then frowned, waiting. Julian stared down at her calmly. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Aren't you going to kiss me?"

"Do you want me too?" Julian asked, his voice curious.

"Aren't you going to?" Aly asked again. "I figured that knowing you, it'd be something you'd-"

Julian bent down quickly and cut her off with a kiss, pulling her close. Aly nearly dropped her bag in surprise. He pulled back for a moment, and then kissed her lightly again.

Julian smiled. "I just needed some encouragement." Aly swallowed hard and licked her lips, feeling tingly. She couldn't help but admit that it was a good kiss.

He looked at her expression. "You let me kiss you." His voice was curious.

Aly shrugged. "I figured there was no way out of it."

"Am I better than Char?" Julian's expression was hopeful.

Aly frowned. "No." _No one can compare to him._

Julian merely smiled and stepped to the side like a gentleman. "Good luck."

"Thanks."

Aly walked past him quickly, towards Princes.

"Aly!"

She turned around unwillingly and Julian was still standing there. "I like you. I hope we can be friends."

A small smile touched her lips.

"So don't die."

Aly winked once and continued walking, leaving Scotland behind.

She spotted Hayden and Amanda waiting. She smiled. "Ready?"

"Yep!" Amanda said brightly. "Let's go!" Hayden nodded.

Aly's lips still tingled. "St. Ottery's Lake. One...two...three!"

_Pop!_

Pop!

Pop!


	39. Discovery by Ottery's

"In!"

Aly fell forward into the tent with a thump.

She groaned as she opened her eyes. She found herself staring at wood grain. She shook her head and pushed herself up.

She was sitting near the tent flap.

"Aly! Cast the disillusionment charm!"

Aly groaned and did as she was told. On the outside, the tent shimmered. Someone covered her mouth.

"They did something! Over here!"

Someone reached inside the tent and grabbed Aly's hair. She screamed. "Got one! Someone's in here!"

They tugged harder and Aly was dragged out of the tent. She kicked and struggled, and gasped with horror as she was met face to face with two death eaters.

"Aha! I know you!" one of them hissed darkly. He pulled Aly up by the hair and she met dark blue eyes. They sneered.

"You're the bratty girl that got Johnny in!"

The other sneered. "We'll take you to see him immediately."

"_Crucio_!"

They both fell to the ground, writhing in pain. They started screaming. "_Silencio_!"

Their screaming became muted. Suddenly they both snapped up, smirking.

Aly pointed her index and middle fingers on both hands. They lunged for her and she whirled around, jabbing them in their Baroreceptors in the carotid artery. They both fell to the ground, unconscious. She reached down quickly and shoved them both into the lake, breathing hard. She sprinted back for the tent and ducked under the flap.

"That technique never fails," Adam said, breathing hard. He grinned. "Welcome back."

Aly nodded faintly and slumped to the ground.

* * *

Aly groaned. The sunlight hit her eyes through the tent. She smacked her lips and blinked her eyes. She sat up, looking around. The others were asleep. Kay and Sam shared a bunk, Adam slept on the floor, and Hayden slept with Amanda. The other bed was unoccupied.

Aly's heart ached for Char. She frowned as she remembered feeling warm last night. She stood up quietly and exited the tent.

She inhaled the spring air and blinked at the sun. She looked through the thicket of trees at the long, dusty road. She had never really realized that their tents were completely surrounded by trees. The lake was right in front of the tent. Aly gulped and walked over to the lake.

Inhaled deeply, she kneeled down and looked into the lake.

Her heart thumped with fear as she saw the two bodies lying on the muddy floor of the lake. Their eyes were both closed and they looked lifeless and gray.

Aly started hyperventilating as she realized that she killed two people. Humans.

_It was in self defense_, she assured herself. _If I hadn't done anything, I would've been killed. _

"That was some pretty wicked technique," Adam's voice said behind her. She looked over her shoulder at Adam as he approached her. She raised an eyebrow at his undone shirt revealing his torso (toned, of course), his belt undone, shoes off, and bed-head. He smiled. He looked her up and down and Aly suddenly became aware that she was wearing a tank top and someone's boxers.

"Um...were you busy with someone last night?" she asked, her eyebrows rising. She felt her face get hot.

"Yeah. You. I fell asleep next to you last night and you wouldn't stop touching me," he grinned, sitting down next to her. Aly's heart thumped and her eyes widened. "See the boxers? Those are mine." He winked.

"You're joking." It made perfect sense to her. She was a bit delirious from last night's events.

Adam smiled hugely. "Of course I am. I did sleep next to you, though. You were really cold, all by yourself." He laughed. "I did all this because _I _was hot last night. You decided to summon a blanket for you. After you were warm I moved back to the bed. Those are Kay's. Stole 'em. But they are clean. I promise." Aly still shuddered.

"And you unbuckled your belt and undid your shirt."

"I was _really _hot." Adam smiled and dangled his feet over the edge of the water. Aly stared at the water. "Never killed someone before, have you?"

"Not in this lifetime," she said quietly.

"Won't put your feet in?"

"Not until they're gone," Aly shuddered. Adam rolled his wands and pulled out his wand. He stood up and pointed it down at the water. "_Locomotor Bodies_!"

Aly watched in horror as bubbles erupted across the surface and fell back in horror as the two dead bodies floated in the air.  
"Gross!"

Adam winked and disapparated, the bodies going with him. He returned a few seconds later, smiling with satisfaction. "All taken care of."

"Where'd you...?" Aly asked, still traumatized.

"Set them in my old house. Nice basement," he winked. He sat down and dangled his feet in the water, waiting. Aly hesitantly took off her shoes and socks. She set them in the water, experiencing relief from the coolness, but still squirmed at the thought that there were once dead bodies.

"Get over it," Adam snorted. "I wasn't even that scared when I killed my first."

"You've killed?"

"Of course. How d'you think I'm still alive?" he smiled.

Aly smiled back and Adam nudged her shoulder. Aly looked at him, half-smiling. Adam sighed. "So...what've you been up to since the last I saw you? Besides Damien and Char."

Aly smiled slightly and recapped what's happened in the past four months.

"Sounds like Julian didn't get the message," Adam grinned when she was finished.

"Kept me alive," Aly shrugged, turning her head.

"Did he kiss you?"

Aly continually looked at a rock.

"He did, didn't he? Char's going to kill you when he hears about this," Adam laughed.

"It's not like that," Aly said sharply, turning her head to look at him. "He deserved it. And...I kind of...didn't stop it."

"Aly," Adam laughed, "If he deserved to be kissed just because he was your friend, you should've kissed me a long time ago." Adam winked. "How about you just kiss me now so we're even?" Aly flushed and looked down while he laughed.

"I'm joking. Hungry? I stole some eggs from the Boyles'."

Aly's stomach rumbled with hunger.

"I thought so," Adam said, smiling. He stood up. "I'll go wake the others." He walked back into the tent.


	40. Planning to Infiltrate

"You're joking. In there?"

"Definitely," Kay grinned. Aly stared at them in disbelief.

They were eating breakfast two days later, feasting on eggs and ham. Sam had a fire going. They were sitting by the lake on logs.

"You must be joking," Hayden said, dropping the fork he was holding. "Why would they be in the Leaky Cauldron?"

Adam frowned. "He must've known you were coming."

"I know the Leaky Cauldron like the back of my hand," Aly laughed. "If they're actually in there, it'll be easy getting them out!"

"I doubt that," Amanda grimaced. She looked at Sam. "I bet there're loads of death eaters there."

"She's right," Kay frowned. He pulled up his sleeve and showed them his left forearm. "Nearly killed myself getting a peek in there." Aly gasped at the scar on his arm. "Diffindo," he sighed. "Lucky I stopped the flow."

Hayden visibly gulped. "So...do we have a plan?"

"Sure do!" Adam said brightly. He leaned forward, setting his plate down. "It'll be just like the movies. Aly, you go in and 'surrender.'"

"Bad plan," she said shortly. "I don't pretend to surrender for anything. They'll think I'm weak."

"That's the point!" Kay grinned.

"But they know she's not," Amanda said, raising an eyebrow. "They'll figure she's up to something."

"But she loves Char more than anything and she'll sacrifice herself to save him, right?" Sam replied, looking at her.

"I love the man," Aly sighed, "But that 'surrender' plan really does give it all away."

Adam sighed. "Then what do you suppose we do?"

Hayden smiled. "Did you see exactly where they were?"

"I got in," Kay replied. "Room 522."

Aly's heart thumped in fear. "That's where..."

"Where what?" Adam asked curiously. Amanda understood.

"That's the room we stayed in last year when we were going to see you," Amanda finished.

"That's...my room," Aly breathed. She remembered Tom giving her that room during the summers when she left Amelia. "It's perfect," she hissed. "Why not chain them up in my old room?"

"That's...sick," Sam spat. "He'd got this all planned out. He knew you were coming, so he decided to chain them up in your old room, in the exact same place that you know so well."

"It's like revisiting my childhood," Aly said sadly. She looked up at Kay. "Did you see them?"

"Not too much," Kay frowned. "But I did see them chained to a wall on their knees."

"Jesus," Hayden breathed, picturing them. "How'd they look?"

"Not bad at all," Kay reassured. "They were feeding them well."

"When did you go?" Amanda asked.

"Two weeks ago, not too long," Adam replied. "They're fine."

Hayden frowned. "But we need to get in there. Who knows how much longer they'll keep them alive?"

Kay smiled at Amanda. "I've got the perfect plan that uses all of our strengths."

"Talk!" Aly said with excitement.

"Aly: Baroreceptors technique. Hayden: stealth. You're tall enough to be a death eater, with a cloak and everything. Adam, you can use the Imperius curse. Me and Sam can steal some Polyjuice potion and infiltrate!"

Aly stared at him in disbelief and then grinned hugely. "Now, that sounds like a plan. Let's rearrange it so we can put it into action."

They all put their heads together.


	41. Infiltrating the Leaky Cauldron

Aly's heart thumped. _Jab, just jab. Break a few necks. Crucio and Imperio if necessary. No killing curse. _

She constantly repeated this in her head as they walked through the alley quietly. Aly, Amanda, Adam and Hayden were all dressed in black. Of course, Amanda wasn't Amanda. They had managed to scrap some hair from a woman Kay met down the Leaky Cauldron. He 'accidentally' knocked into her and pulled some of her hair.

Now, Amanda was a tall, long blond haired, blue eyed, beauty in a black cloak. _I feel so uncomfortable; _she squirmed, tugging her dress. Sam and Kay managed to run back to the house and pluck a few hairs from the dead death eaters and transform into their bodies. They kept a few flasks at their hips in case of need.

Aly reached for the handle of the door knob.

They all jumped in shock as two death eaters apparated next to them.

Silently, Hayden reached over and twisted their arms behind their back. Luckily, they were both reasonably weak. Aly reached over and jabbed them twice on the neck. They both slumped.

Aly grinned at Hayden. He nodded and she opened the door.

She cast the strongest anti-apparition jinx in her arsenal. She nodded silently and pointed up. Kay and Sam nodded and headed for the stairs, ascending quickly. They were to clear the way for them when they got to the door. She nodded to Amanda, who nodded hesitantly. She had to seduce a few death eaters and use the Imperio curse to meet up with Kay and Sam. Amanda took a swig of the Polyjuice Potion on her hips and climbed up the stairs, swinging her hips as she climbed. Aly smirked and turned to Adam. They were to go together.

They started climbing the stairs. Aly groaned inwardly as she realized that they had to climb five floors.

Adam took the rear, his eyes darting around for danger.

Aly stopped walking in horror as she realized the anti-apparition jinx wore off. _NO!_

Suddenly, there was an influx of _pops! _Everywhere, death eaters appeared in front, behind and around them. One of them chuckled and Aly gulped.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

"_Protego_!" Aly roared, deflecting the spell back at the death eater. "Bloody...!"

Aly punched a few death eaters in the gut and managed to jab a few in the artery. Adam broke a few necks with the Deprimo curse.

Finally, the last one was left. He locked eyes with Aly, and at the same moment he tried to disapparate, she cast the anti-Disapparition jinx. He couldn't go anywhere and Adam sent a curse flying to his head, knocking him unconscious.

Aly gasped for breath. "Let's go."

She cast the jinx again and they sprinted up the stairs. She cast the Disillusionment spell as they both slid quietly past Amanda and other death eater...er...snogging heatedly. Aly resisted the urge to laugh. They made it to the second floor. Adam touched her shoulder.

"Is there a shortcut?" he hissed. She nodded and led him down a hallway. She smiled with relief as she saw that same wall, behind it, a mini staircase, big enough for two, thank God. "This way."

She climbed through the hole, smiling. She stood up, grinning as she saw the staircase. Adam stood behind her. "Whoa..." he whispered.

"Hush!" she whispered, grabbing his hand. "Sound resonates."

He nodded and they started ascending up the ladder. Aly remembered when she'd climb in here to escape from Amelia when she came looking for her. They climbed silently. Aly remembered that every floor had a marking on it, made by her. Three more floors...Two more...one...

Her heart thumped as she approached the wall marked '5.' She reached forward and pushed the wall open, looking around slowly. All clear. She crawled out of the hole and helped Adam out. They crept down the hallway silently. Aly walked down the hallway and was about to turn the corner where room 522 was, when she saw two death eaters guarding the door. She inhaled quickly and hid behind the corner. She spotted two bodies on the ground on the other side and then peered around the corner again. She frowned at the two death eaters. One of them grinned brightly and winked. He showed her something on his hip, the potion flasks. Aly sighed with relief and led Adam to them. "Alright?"

"Yeah," Sam hissed. He heard a noise and stood poised for danger.

Aly turned around and gaped at Amanda as she stumbled up the stairs, snogging a death eater. Amanda gasped and then reached behind her back, giving thumbs up.

A few minutes later, the death eater slumped unconscious. Aly grinned at Amanda, and then raised an eyebrow at her off kilter dress and the hem bunched up.

"Guys are perverts," Amanda mumbled, flipping her blond hair and tugging down her dress.

They approached room 522 slowly. Kay opened the door.


	42. Saving Two Boyles

"You got in. I'm very surprised."

Aly froze when she saw John standing in the middle of the darkened room, shades down. He stood there, looking ever so educated, hands clasped in front of him, hood down, clean shaven. He could've been perceived as a human if it weren't for the fact that he's a death eater.

His gray eyes flashed. "Looking for something? Or, someone?"

Kay absently flicked his wand at the darkened lamps and immediately the room lit up.

Aly's heart thumped and she inhaled quickly as she saw Damien and Char kneeling on the ground, their arms raised and chained to the wall in the corner. Adam stepped outside to be on watch.

"You must be joking!" Damien said loudly, startling them all. His clothes were very ragged and torn, his face dirty and covered with a few cuts, but he looked healthy. He looked exhausted. "You idiots came up here?!"

Char stared at Aly from across the room. Their eyes connected and they couldn't look away. His brown hair was slightly longer, his brown hairs exhausted, but somewhat sparkling. Like Damien, he had a few cuts and a dirty face, but they both looked healthy.

"Aly, you really are insane," Damien muttered. "It's a trap. He led you up here the whole time!"

Aly's eyes flashed to Damien. "Shut up, Damien."

"He's probably going to kill you all in a matter of seconds. I can bet that some death eaters are going to apparate in here and take you all hostage." Damien laughed. "And then you won't be able to go anywhere because no matter what techniques you use, you can't escape him. Maybe I'll just say the word now. Voldemort!"

Death eaters apparated into the room. Aly stared at Damien and Char in shock.

John waved his wand and Damien's eyes rolled into the back of his head. They both slumped.

John chuckled. "The Imperius curse is very useful..." John stared at the room as only five death eaters appeared. "Wh-where're the others?"

Aly smirked. "Dead by now. Give up?"

John stared at Aly blankly.

Aly inhaled sharply as John apparated behind her. One arm tightened around her waist and his hand lightly traced up and down her neck. She was losing her breath. The other death eaters took the initiative and attacked the remaining four. He squeezed her neck slightly.

"Did you know," John said slowly, "That I can crack your neck right now?"

Aly hyperventilated with fear. She knew he could. She watched as Hayden and Amanda dueled with one death eater.

"Really, it wouldn't be hard. One crack and you're dead," he said in her ear.

She could feel pressure applying to her neck and she felt faint and dropped her wand.

"Very...very...slowly...UGH!"

John's back arched in pain.

Aly sucked in huge gulps of air as John slid down her knees to the floor. "What..."

Adam grinned at her. "Adam!"

She raced over to him.

"I heard that foul scum-bag talking," he said, holding her close. "Let's go." They both raced into the battle, cursing, and jabbing at every death eater.

Within five minutes, they were all down. Aly breathed hard, smiling. "Mission accomplished."

"Yeah!" Kay said, slapping hands with Hayden.

Aly turned to Adam seriously. "Did you do it hard?"

"No," Adam replied honestly. "Just enough to knock him out. I did it on the temple, not the carotid."

"Good," Aly sighed. "He may be a piece of scum, but he shouldn't die like that. It's painful."

Adam nodded and focused his attention on Char and Damien, whose heads were slumped. "Shall we...?"

Kay, Sam and Amanda had returned to their original forms and walked over to Damien and Char. Amanda examined the cuffs with satisfaction, and stood up. "_Diffindo_!"

The cuffs severed in half, and their arms fell limply to the ground. Kay and Sam bent down and picked them both up.

"Whoa...steady," Hayden said, holding Kay.

"These boys are heavy," Sam said, groaning under their weight.

Aly gulped at Char's unconscious expression. "Apparition. Let's go."

They all latched on and turned on the spot.


	43. Back Together

Aly assembled the tent in a mere amount of seconds. Kay and Sam stumbled into the tent and walked over to the beds.

Aly and Amanda helped them position them on the beds carefully.

Aly was relieved to know Char and Damien were breathing. Amanda smiled at her sadly. "They'll come around in no time. Let them rest." Aly nodded and they all exited the tent.

* * *

"That was some serious fun," Sam grinned, taking off his cloak that night.

"And not a scratch," Kay said cheerfully, following suit. Sam turned on the fire and started cooking some fish.

"That was some great thinking," Amanda said to Kay, grinning.

"Thanks," Kay winked. "You know, I wish you could've stayed in that guise a bit longer..."

"Oh, shut up, Kay," Adam grinned. "Damien's back, so now you can't hit on her like usual."

"I'll find you in a secluded corner somewhere else," Kay smiled, tending to the food. Aly inhaled the smell of fish hungrily.

"Guess what, Aly?" Adam said mockingly. "I believe you killed over 40 men."

Aly's eyebrows rose. She stared at his face that flickered in the firelight. He grinned. "You mean that technique?"

He nodded. "Unless nurses come within the next twenty four hours, you killed them all."

"And somehow, I don't care," she laughed. Hayden grinned, inhaling the air. "It's good to be back," he grinned.

Then everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard a creak coming from the tent. Aly smiled hugely.

The tent flapped opened and Damien stepped out groggily. The group froze.

Damien wobbled a bit, and put his hand on his hand. He opened his eyes slowly. and stumbled. He sniffed slightly. He poked his head back inside the tent. "Get up, idiot. I smell fish."

Aly heard other rustling from the tent, and another creak. Hayden was smiling.

Char poked his head out of the tent slowly, groaning. "Food?"

Immediately, everyone burst into laughter. Char and Damien asked groggily, "What's so funny?"

Aly stood up, smiling and walked over to them as they stood, confused. "I can't see a thing, I'm sorry. They hurt," Char mumbled.

Aly pulled out her wand and pointed it at Damien's eyes.

"_Finite Incantatem._"

Damien felt the cap on his vision reduce, and he slowly blinked. He looked around. Aly did the same thing to Char. Damien realized that they were at St. Ottery's Lake, surrounded by tents in the thicket of trees. He looked down at the fire, and the people surrounding it. He grinned. "Amanda?"

"Damien!" Kay exclaimed happily, jumping. He walked over to Damien. "How've you been, mate?"

"Depends," Damien growled. "Tortured for four months isn't too bad."

Kay laughed and led him over to the fire. Aly waited for Char's eyes to come back to normal. Slowly, he opened them, and his eyes were unfocused. Then they settled on her.

Eyes burning with unshed tears, she mouthed, "Hi." Char blinked slowly.

"Y-you're alright," he said hoarsely. "God, you're alright!" He pulled her tightly against him, burying his face in her shoulder. Aly sighed with relief and hugged him back tightly, thanking God that Char was alive and breathing. They pulled back to study each other.

"Conjunctivitis Curse," Aly murmured, wiping her eyes. "Kills the eyes." Char squeezed her hand, his brown eyes warm. He suddenly groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"Welts."

"What?" Hayden exclaimed, overhearing their conversation. "They...whipped you?"

"Of course," Char grimaced, limping over to the fire and sitting down gingerly on the log. Aly sat down next to him and he put his head on her lap. "We didn't say a word."

"What did they want?" Amanda asked, holding Damien's hand.

"Aly, of course. John didn't remember where you were, so he tortured us for information."

"He wanted to bloody us up some to make the appearance more gruesome," Damien frowned. "Hurt like the dickens."

"I'm sorry," Amanda said, leaning towards him.

"He tortured him the most," Damien said, looking at Char. "They knew he was the closest."

"But they didn't get a word!" Sam said proudly. "That's a boy."

"Worse four months of my life," Char groaned, rubbing her shoulders. "They kept us strained like that for months."

"What about food?" Aly asked.

"Oh, they fed us well," Damien shrugged. "Enough to keep us alive at least. The only thing that I hated was not being able to hit the john."

Hayden frowned with disgust. "So, what'd they do?"

"Unzipped my pants and let me go in a bowl. It was so gross," Damien shivered. "I swear, two of them watched and enjoyed it."

Amanda laughed. "Well, you're back now, and you have do your business in a bush."

"That one's mine," Kay said, pointing to the one behind the tent.

"So...how about Scotland, Aly?"

Aly looked up at Adam, who was smirking. "Tell him."

"Julian kissed me. Actually, I kissed him. Actually, we kissed.," Aly said shortly. Char smiled.

"Was it nice?"

Aly stared down at him in surprise.

"Lemme guess. After I was gone, he replaced me, huh?"

Aly nodded.

"Well, I guess he deserves it, if he kept you alive for four months," Char shrugged.

"Ha!" Aly exclaimed triumphantly. "And you said he would kill me." Adam looked away, embarrassed. Aly fell quiet. "But I am sorry. I knew I should've stopped it, but it's been so long..."

Char kissed her hair. "I understand."

Hayden smirked at looked at Damien. "And while you were away, your dear brother Kay had a snogging fest with Amanda, after you were gone."

"I did not!" Kay protested. "I just flirted."

"If it weren't for the fact that I am completely depleted of energy," Damien growled, "I would surely kick your arse."

Sam ladled out fish and rice into bowls and passed them around. They all ate hungrily.

Aly yawned after eating, aware that she hadn't slept for a full twenty four hours. They spent all day traveling to London.

"I'm sleepy," Amanda said, standing up. "I deserve some rest after all that snogging I did."

"Excuse me?" Damien exclaimed. Hayden laughed. "She'll explain."

Aly stood up. "Let me check out those welts."

"I'll set up another tent for you guys," Kay said. "I know Aly and Char like privacy. Aly flushed. She grabbed her things and within seconds, Kay had the tent up.

Char followed Aly into the tent. Aly lit the lamps in the tent and found a first aid kit in a drawer.

"Where exactly?"

"Stomach and back," Char responded, shedding his shirt. "Hurts like the dickens." He grinned and laid on the bed, stretching (and wincing).

Aly walked over to him. "You shouldn't have endured all that for me."

"That's what happens when you've got a girlfriend," he smiled. "You'd anything for her."

Aly smiled and opened the first aid kit. She surveyed his torso and touched the red welts lightly. "Nothing too bad, luckily."

"Still hurts," he sang while Aly applied some hydrogen peroxide. He winced in pain as the formula penetrated his skin to clean the wound. "Ouch."

"It'll help in the long run," she winked, dabbing more onto a cotton ball. She dabbed more onto the welts. She looked at his torso, smiling. "Seems they kept you fit, too. Your abs look toned."

"They kept me stretched in one position for 120 days," he frowned. "You won't gain anything, trust me." She applied bandages to the welts.

"Turn over," she commanded, and he obliged. She dabbed more peroxide on the wounds and he winced, gripping the sheets. She applied more bandages. She flipped him over, grinning. He sat up. Aly walked over to the sink and grabbed a washrag.

"I feel like a two year old," Char mumbled as Aly approached him. She cleaned his face, wiping off the dirt.

"There," she said brightly. "Done."

"Thanks. I feel better." Char walked into the bathroom and changed into a pair of pajamas pants. He came back out and sat on the bed.

Aly walked into the bathroom as well and she shrugged on her t-shirt and pants.

She came out and tossed her bed on the floor. She yawned and studied him. "The bandages make you look macho."

Char laughed and turned out the lights. Aly crawled into the bed, sighing with relief. He grabbed the blanket and threw it over them. Aly stared at the walls of the tent, enjoying the warmth radiated by Char.

"I'm glad you're alive," she said quietly. Char laughed and buried his face into the crook of her neck. Then his face was serious.

"Thank you for coming back," he whispered, his eyes grateful. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Aly smiled back, her eyes burning again. "Who knows."

"I wouldn't live, that's what," he whispered before kissing her deeply. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Aly whispered, closing her eyes. She slept soundly for the first time in a long time.


	44. A New Morning in Ottery's

Char groaned at the loss of warmth. "What's wrong?"

Aly smiled, pressing her ear against the tent walls. "I hear something."

Char sat up, wincing as the sun hit his eyes through the tent walls. Aly grinned as she pressed her ear to the wall. "What?"

"Damien and Amanda sound happy to see each other." Char sat up on his side and leaned over Aly's body, pressing his ear against the wall. Char grinned as he heard smacking coming from their tent.

"Well, then," Char said, grinning playfully. "I never knew they were so happy to see each other. Especially Damien. I never knew he snogged so much."

"I didn't know they were pro for sleeping in the same tent," Aly smirked. She flopped back on the bed, sighing. Char smiled down at her on his side. She smiled.

"Good morning."

"Good morning to you, too," he chuckled. "That was the best night of sleep I've had in four months."

"I'm sure it was," Aly teased. She sighed. "I'm so glad you're back." Char grinned at her lovingly. Then he sniffed the air. It smelled like eggs.

He sighed. "Do we have to move now?"

"No," Aly groaned, sinking into the bed. "I'm not. You're way too comfortable."

Then Char's stomach growled loudly.

Aly laughed. "I guess your stomach says otherwise."

She made to sit up, but he pressed her back down. "We'll go when they call."

Aly laughed and relaxed on the bed, inhaling deeply. Now, she felt completely, knowing there's a human, breathing, smiling, and loving her at this very second. His presence made her smile.

"What?" he asked, looking down at her carefree expression.

"You," she said, her smile getting wider. "You make me happy."

Char's heart thumped_. _He traced the outline on her face, watching her smile. Char chuckled to himself and bent down to kiss her.

Kay stepped into the tent. "Are you eating?"

He smiled at Aly and Char. Aly sat up quickly, blinking at Kay. "What?" Char groaned. _So close_, he thought.

"Are.You.Eating. I'll eat your plate for you."

"No," Char said. "We'll be right out."

"Take your time," Kay winked. He stepped out. Aly sighed. Char grinned. "I'll carry you."

Aly grinned as Char got out of the bed. He bent down and scooped her up. She frowned. "Doesn't that hurt?"

"Aly, I'm a lot better," he grinned. He kissed her forehead. He carried her outside the tent. "Morning!"

"Bonjour!" Aly said happily. Adam raised an eyebrow.

Sam grinned at Aly. "Morning." Char sat down on the log and readjusted Aly so she sat next to him.

"You two looked pretty comfortable," Kay smirked, passing them plates of eggs and ham.

"Comfortable?" Hayden smirked. "You should've seen Amanda and Damien."

"Do you spy on us?" Amanda snapped, eating her ham.

"We heard smacking," Aly sniggered. Damien snapped, "What about you lot?"

"Well, I could've greeted her properly," Char grinned, "But Kay interrupted us."

They laughed and continued eating in silence.

"So," Amanda asked. "What do you do all day?"

"Do nothing, really," Adam shrugged. "Eat, raid the house, piss, skinny dip..."

"Sounds exciting," Aly grinned.

"Why don't we go into the house and see if we find anything interesting?" Damien suggested.

"Ministry control," Kay said shortly. "I'm surprised that we haven't been caught, all the times we've been in there."

"We can't go into town?" Amanda frowned.

"Not unless you've been planning to commit suicide," Sam shrugged.

Char grinned at Aly. "I'm perfectly content to swim and snog all day. I could use the exercise." Aly shook her head, grinning.

"What about Scotland?" Hayden suggested. "Can't we nip up there?"

Char smiled. "That doesn't sound like a...wait. Forget it."

"We didn't tell you, did we?" Amanda said, a smile appearing on her face.

"What?" Damien asked.

"We graduated."

"What?!" they exclaimed in unison. Damien gaped at Aly in disbelief. Aly smiled sadly.

"School ended April 30th."

"So early?" Char choked.

Aly nodded. "That's when commencement was. I was Valedictorian and Amanda got Salutatorian."

They clapped enthusiastically for Aly and Amanda. They grinned. "We all passed N.E.W.T.S.," Hayden added.

Damien and Char frowned. "Do we have to go back?"

"Probably just to finish the last half you missed," Hayden shrugged. Damien sighed.

"We'll get held back," he said sadly.

"You won't," Aly smiled. "Just finish up four months and that's it!"

"We'll wait," Hayden promised. "Till you get out and then we can go get jobs and everything."

"Assuming we'll be together," Adam frowned. "I'm still wanted, you know. People don't trust me."

"Oh, bull," Sam spat. "He'll be dead. There'll be no more leaders, so nothing will happen."

"We'll all probably just get jobs at the Ministry like McGonagall said," Amanda shrugged.

"And we'll probably get married," Damien shrugged. Aly smiled as she remembered that little event. Adam laughed.

"Maybe I can find that gorgeous woman I knocked into to steal some hair from and marry her." Aly laughed with him. Char looked at her with confusion. "Long story," she laughed. Char shrugged.

Sam stood up, stretching. "All right. I say you two head back to the tents and relax."

"I'm fine," Char said quickly. "Aly fixed me up last night."

"Nonetheless, those wounds need to heal. Swimming in lake water could get them infected," Sam replied. "Back to the tent."

Char rolled his eyes and stood up. "Just because you're nineteen..."

"Makes me better, I know. To the tents," Sam grinned. Char groaned and headed for the tent. Damien went into his.

Kay moved closer to Amanda. "Well, Amanda darling, now that we're together..."

"KAY!" Damien roared from his tent. Aly and Adam collapsed with laughter.


	45. Life is Good

Aside from a couple death eaters appearances here and there, life was good.

Both Char and Damien healed surprisingly quickly. The red welts on their backs and stomachs were reduced to miniscule little scars.

Days turned into weeks. Life was full of food, laughter and togetherness.

Of course, Aly knew it wouldn't last long.

For those of you who know your history, The Epic Battle of Hogwarts started on May 2, 1998.

Today was May 1st.


	46. The DA Calls

Aly sat up, gasping.

"Hot!" she exclaimed. She jumped out of the bed. She danced around, looking for the source of heat. She had been resting in her bed in few minutes ago when she felt an extreme amount of heat on her backside. She breathed hard, looking around.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed. She reached into her pocket, searching for the heat.

She grabbed something and suddenly the heat faded away. She dug harder into her pants and the object became cool. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at it.

"The galleon!" she breathed, holding it. It was the galleon given to her by Hermione fifth year for their D.A. meeting. It shimmered in the light.

Aly stared at the coin, looking at the date. _May 2__nd__._

Aly smiled hugely. She walked outside to the campground and she found everyone else sitting there, holding galleons.

She grinned. "You got the message."

Amanda looked at her in awe. "I didn't know these things still worked!"

Hayden gulped, looking at it. "That must be the day."

"Exactly," Aly grinned, sitting down on the log. "Anyone besides me and Adam going?"

"What?" Damien said, making a skeptical face. He turned to Adam. "You can't go. You're not a Hogwarts student!"

Char tapped him on the head. "Fifth year, remember?"

"Oh." Damien frowned. "You're going then?"

"I have a few words to say to those death eaters," Adam grinned.

"I'll go," Kay said, his face glowing. "Think of it. Adventure. I can go back to my roots!" He shoved Damien and sat next to Amanda, wrapping his arm around her. "You're coming, aren't you, Amanda darling?" He grinned as he kept Damien shoved on the ground.

"I'll go," Amanda huffed, "But not for you." Kay smiled playfully. He stood up.

"I'll go so I can kill you!" Damien's muffled voice said. Aly shook her head and stood up, and led Char into the tent. She chuckled to herself and walked over to her duffle bag and sorted through it.

"What're you looking for?"

"My wand," Aly said simply. "We're doing practice spells."

Aly heard Char sigh behind her. "Well, I'm going. And you?"

"I'm not sure," Char grinned. "Try and convince me tonight." He bent down and kissed her neck softly.

Aly grinned. "You're coming whether you like it or not." She turned around and grinned at Char and led him out of the tent.

"Before we kill any death eaters, let's practice a few spells," Aly announced.

"I'm coming," Hayden announced as they approached the fire. He smirked. "Damien, you be the dummy."

"He already is," Sam laughed.

Damien growled. Aly twirled her wand and grinned at Damien. He gulped.


	47. Assembly of the DA

Aly stared awkwardly as she walked past Aberforth into the hole.

"Teenagers," he grumbled.

Char raised an eyebrow and followed Aly through the hole. They were stone steps, and brass lamps hung everywhere. Aly gulped.

A few minutes ago, they apparated directly at Aberforth's house under Neville's instructions. It was him who set off the galleons.

Aberforth reluctantly let them through.

"How bright and glorious," Damien said sarcastically as they walked down the passageway.

"I wonder how this could lead to the Room of Requirement," Amanda said thoughtfully.

"Yeah," Kay agreed. "Never saw this." Aly clutched her wand tightly in her hand as they continued down the passage. Everyone had come after a few hours of practicing spells. She had managed to find her jeans that held the galleon in it in it and her long blue shirt. Today is May 2nd, 1998.

Aly squinted ahead as she saw a door at the end of the hall. Uncertainly, she pushed it open.

People looked up. Seamus whooped with delight as Char stepped in.

"Gem!"

Aly's heart thumped and her head looked around. "Michael?"

Michael stood up in a chair, grinning. Aly looked over at him, smiling. He was sitting in the chair in the back corner surrounded by hammocks. His brown hair was still short, blue eyes sparkling. Except he looked tired. And older. Well, he is nineteen.

He walked over to them. "Hi!"

"Hey!" Aly exclaimed, hugging him swiftly. "What're you doing here?"

"As a Hogwarts alumni, I feel it is my duty," Michael grinned. He looked over at Amanda. "Mandy!"

Amanda grinned and hugged her cousin. Aly spotted Harry over in a corner with Ron and Seamus. She smiled and waved. He grinned back.

Michael looked at Adam, his eyes narrowing. "Aren't you Adam Aldaine?"

The majority of the people in the room stopped what they were doing and looked at Adam. He gulped.

"Yeah," Adam replied confidently, locking eyes. "I am."

Michael looked at Amanda. "Is there something I don't know? I thought he was the blood-traitor."

"Adam is _not _a blood-traitor," Aly shot back. "He's my friend and he's innocent. He only worked with him because he was blackmailed."

Adam smiled gratefully at Aly. Michael shrugged. "Alright."

_Pop!_

Pop!

Pop!

Pop!

_Pop!  
_Aly's heart thumped in shock as five people apparated into the room. Wands were drawn.

Julian smiled playfully at her. "Hullo." Bev, Joy, David and Declan grinned.

"Who the bloody heck are you?" Dean Thomas spat, pointing his wand at Declan's throat. Declan drew his own wand in response. "Watch it, mate. No need to get feisty."

Aly cleared her throat. "Dean...these are my friends from Scotland. Julian, Joy, David, Declan and Bev."

"Please to meet you," Julian grinned. "I didn't know this is how they greeted people here."

"Why'd you bring them?" Lavender Brown scoffed.

"Reinforcements, obviously," Damien snapped. "The more, the better."

Lavender fell quiet. Julian walked over to them. The others followed. Julian hugged her quickly. "Good to see you're alive."

"You really should've told us you were leaving," Declan frowned. "We were going to have a party the day you left."

"Sorry," Aly said sheepishly. "Last minute thing."

"Obviously," David grinned. He looked at Damien and Char. "Hold the phone! Didn't you two transfer?"

"Long story," Damien said quickly. "I promise, we'll explain everything after this is over."

Aly looked over at Bev and her eyebrows shot up when she saw a definite spark between Adam and Bev. She grinned and walked over to them.

"Adam," Aly grinned. "This is my friend, Bev."

Adam grinned and shook Bev's head. "_Enchanté_."

"You're a hopeless romantic, Adam," Aly smirked. He flushed. "Go chat. I suspect we'll be leaving soon."

Adam and Bev were happy to oblige, and began speaking about their native countries. Aly turned around and sighed with happiness. Then she frowned. She looked at Harry, who nearly slumped, as Ron supported him.

Aly sighed.

_How can I be feeling so happy when I know people are going to be killed?_


	48. The War Begins

"He's gone!" Seamus breathed as they ran down the hallways. "Jumped out the window!"

"Brilliant!" Char exclaimed. "That old fool wouldn't do anyone any good!"

Aly's heart raced with adrenaline as they sprinted down the hallways to the Great Hall. Word had gotten around that Snape was gone and Voldemort was on his way to the school.

"This is great," Hayden panted as they turned a corner. "So fun."

"I hope it is!" Amanda breathed, entering the Great Hall. Aly's heart swelled as she entered the Great Hall, with its enchanted ceiling and long tables designating each house. They slowly walked to the Gryffindor Table and sat down. Aly looked around as other students entered the Great Hall. Some faces she recognized as her fellow seventh years. Suddenly Professor McGonagall appeared on the raised platform. Aly smiled. Then she frowned.

"I want no protests. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is coming to this school this very minute." A few students squeaked in terror. "Evacuation will be overseen by Filch and Madam Pomfrey. Everyone will leave this school in an orderly fashion."

Ernie Macmillan stood up. "What if we want to stay and fight?"

"The choice is yours along, if you are of age," McGonagall said curtly. "You have no time to collect possessions."

"Where's Snape?" one student shouted.

"He has...done a bunk," McGonagall replied, and there was a roar of applause. "Now, I must ask you to do as your prefects-"

"You are preparing to fight." Aly jumped, startled and looked around. Her heart thumped. "You can do nothing. You cannot kill me. I do not want to spill magical blood."

Amanda moved closer to Hayden, looking around.

"Give me Potter. You have until midnight."

_That snake likes attention._

"But he's right there!" Pansy Parkinson shrieked. "Get him!"

Aly's eyes narrowed as she stood up. The whole Gryffindor house followed her as they stood in front of him and stood facing the Slytherins. Then the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws followed. They all pulled out their wands. Aly smirked.

"Ah, Ms. Parkinson, your house can go first."

The Slytherins stood up and exited the hall. Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors were next. A few of the older students stayed. Nearly half of the Gryffindors remained.

Aly walked down to the table and sat down, her heart pounding. She looked at Adam. "Staying?"

"Like I'm going to miss out on this," Adam teased, smiling at her from across the table.

"We could die you know," Aly frowned.

"Hey, I'd rather die a man that helped defeat You-Know-Who than some dirty boy related to a death eater," he shrugged. "Any day."

Aly smiled faintly. "All right then."

_Thump._

Aly and Adam jumped up.

_Thump. _The castle shook. Aly looked around in horror.

_Thump. _

"They've arrived!" McGonagall yelled. "Everyone, outside the Great Hall! Now!"

Aly looked around and ran for the door with the others in tow.

Aly and Amanda bumped into Professor Sprout. "Aha!" she shrieked. "Good! We need you two. Come on!"

She grabbed Amanda and Aly tightly by the wrists and started dragging them the opposite way from the others.

"Aly!" Adam called in desperation. "Wait!"

"Come on!" Aly called back, trying to pull her hand back. She looked over her shoulder and watched McGonagall pull the boys and other girls in the opposite direction, shouting something about death eaters on the second floor. She gulped. Sprout turned around, her eyes raging. "Stop fighting!"

Aly gulped again and nodded and followed Professor Sprout. They ran over to a group of people with earmuffs and potted plants.

"What's-"

"Mandrakes!" Neville shouted, tossing them a pair. "They won't like it!"

Aly caught the earmuffs and secured them on her ears. She picked up a mandrake pot off the ground and turned around.

"To Hogwarts!" Sprout shouted, and they started charging for the second floor. Aly kept up with them, the pot jiggling in her hand. As they ran down the floor, she gasped as she saw death eaters emerging around the corner.

One of them muttered a jinx and students a few students fell down, writhing in pain. Amanda and Aly jumped in sync and followed the others that were left behind.

"To the tower!" Sprout called. Aly turned on the spot instantly at apparated at the Astronomy Tower.

Aly surveyed the area quietly, as the breeze ruffled her hair. It was pitch black and she stared out at the forbidden forest.

_Thump._

"There! Attack!"

Aly ran over to the wall of the Tower and they all pulled the Mandrakes out of the pots. They screamed loudly. Aly gritted her teeth and launched the mandrake over the edge. One of them landed right on a death eater's face. He plunged the twelve stories down, screaming.

_Wow. That wasn't supposed to happen._

More mandrakes were thrown and they all roared with joy when a death eaters got a taste of the mandrake. Unfortunately, some of the mandrakes were repelled and the death eaters continued scaling the wall, approaching the window.

_Thump._

Aly stopped throwing mandrakes and watched in horror as the forbidden forest swayed. A few seconds later, the trees collapsed as six _huge _giants roared. They continued stomping their way to the castle.

_GIANTS!_

"GIANTS!" Neville yelled. "Everyone, out!"

Aly heard a whistling sound and the castle shook and started to crumble. She covered her eyes as dust fell. The students began to disapparate. "Professor Sprout!"

Professor Sprout turned around, her eyes glassy. She threw something to Aly and she caught it. "Take it!"

Someone grabbed her arm and turned on the spot.


	49. Deprimo!

"You idiot!" Amanda growled. "Ever heard of one woman for herself?"

"_Stupefy_!"

"_Protego_!" Aly roared, whirling around. The spell was deflected. Just in the nick of time, Amanda grabbed her arm and disapparated from the Astronomy Tower and to the second floor.

Amanda cast a Stinging Hex and Alecto Carrow screamed in pain as her face was covered in red welts.

"Tramp," Amanda spat, and they sprinted down the hallway.

"Where're we going?" Aly yelled as she heard explosions nearby.

"To help the others!" Amanda called. "They could use you!"

"_Sectumsempra_!"

A loud, piercing scream erupted from the other side of the hallway. Aly's heart raced and they made it to the other side.

Amanda gasped as she saw Declan on the ground, clutching his arm. A death eater positioned over him, ready to strike.

"_Salvio Hexia_!" she yelled.

The killing curse that the death eater sent suddenly disappeared into the air.

"_Sectumsempra_!" Aly yelled. The death eater screamed as his arm was gashed and little droplets of blood formed.

"_Deprimo_!"

A sound of pressure resonated throughout the area until they all heard a great big _snap!_

The death eater collapsed to the floor dead.

"Foul scum," Julian growled, looking at the body. He looked up. "Aly! Amanda!"

"Where're the others?" Amanda cried.

"Up there!" Julian breathed, running over to Declan. Amanda and Aly ran other to them. "They've got themselves tangled up with a ministry official under the Imperius curse. Damn good, too."

Aly bent down to Declan as he sobbed in pain as his arm continued to bleed. She reached into her pocket. She stared at bottle in wonder as she stared at clear, shining liquid. She frowned. _Boom._

"Is that...?"

Aly stared at it closer. She faintly heard a phoenix's song. She grinned. "Tears!" She looked at Julian excitedly. "Professor Sprout gave me a bottle of phoenix's tears!"

"What's that got to do with him?" Amanda winced, holding Declan's head. Aly uncorked the bottle and bent over his arm. She let a few droplets drop on the gash.

They watched with amazement as the blood immediately stopped flowing. The ends of the gash began to pull towards each other. Within seconds, the gash was completely gone, and Declan's arm looked like new.

"What...?" he gasped, sitting up. "It's healed!"

"That's the power of phoenix's tears," Aly grinned. "Heals anything." Declan smiled at her gratefully.

_Boom._

Amanda jumped up. "Upstairs!"

Julian opted to stay with Declan while he rested. Aly cast a disillusionment charm on them and they both sprinted up the stairs.

"Die!"

Aly couldn't help but smile as she recognized Hayden's voice.

"UGH!"

Amanda got to the top first. She saw Hayden and Char surrounded by five death eaters at once.

Aly reached the top and spotted some suits of armor. "_Piertotum Locomotor_!"

The suits of armor jumped to life. "Strike down the death eaters!" she commanded.

One statue raised an axe and shield and lunged for the death eaters. They started yelling in anguish and ducked as the suits of armor began attacking them.

"Thanks!" Hayden yelled, cursing one death eater. "You're a-_Obscuro_!"

One death eater who had attempted to jinx him now had lost eyesight.

"_Deprimo_!"

His skull crushed, thanks to Amanda. Char smiled at Aly briefly before body-binding another. Three death eaters were already down with some assistance from the suits of armor.

"_Locomotor Mortis_!" One death eater lost mobility. "_Expelliarmus_!" Hayden yelled. His wand flew out of his hand.

Char smiled at the death eater. "_Deprimo_!"

His neck was crushed.

Aly looked around the area at the dead death eaters on the ground. She smiled with satisfaction and looked up at Char. "Nice."

"I'm really liking that spell," Char said, grinning darkly. He looked at Amanda. "Where's Julian and Declan?"

"Resting," Aly said, stepping on one death eater. "Declan got a bit of a gash on his arm. Sprout gave me phoenix tears."

"Really?" Hayden grinned.

_Pop!_

Kylie looked anguished. Hayden stepped back. "Kylie?"

"We need you. Now!" Kylie said, her cheeks covered in tears. She reached for Aly and turned on the spot.


	50. Saving Adam

"No," Aly breathed.

Adam was on the ground, near a pile of collapsed rubble.

"_Incarcerous_!"

Aly ducked, but Kylie was attacked by ropes. She fell to the ground, yelling. He used the silencing charm. Aly whirled around and stopped. John stood in front of her, grinning sadistically.

_Boom. _"NO! FRED! NO!"

Aly couldn't swallow.

"Thank you for letting me live," he said, bowing. "If you had decided to let me die, I wouldn't be here."

Aly looked down at Adam briefly, wincing as she saw the gash on his side. Suddenly, she could feel the phoenix tears in her back pocket. Kylie wiggled on the floor in fear.

"Just let me heal him," she pleaded. "You can have me, if you like."

"Pffh. No. That blood traitor deserved it," John laughed.

"Let him live," Aly growled. "Or I'll kill you."

"I'd like to see you try," John smiled. He opened his arms. "Avada Kedavra. Right in the chest. Go ahead."

"I don't resort to dirty death eater methods to kill people," Aly spat, clutching her wand. "I have other ways."

"Good luck with that."

Adam groaned behind Aly.

"Bloody..._Stupefy_!"

"_Protego._" The spell was bounced back. Aly leapt to the side and jumped. "_Confringo_!"

"NO!" she exclaimed, ducking as the wall began to collapse. She jumped over to Adam and shielded him as the wall crumbled.

* * *

The crumbling stopped and Aly looked up hesitantly. She groaned as she realized that the wall formed a little cave around them. She heard John laugh and disapparate. She looked down at Adam, whose face was contorted into pain. He groaned. 

"Oh, geez," Aly said rapidly, reaching into her back pocket. "Please be there."

To her extreme relief, the bottle of phoenix tears was still in her back pocket. Breathing rapidly, she uncorked the bottle and bent over Adam's wound. His shirt was ripped where the wound was. Choking back her tears, she poured a few drops on the wound.

She sat down and watched as Adam's wound healed completely. Sighing with relief, she looked down at the bottle of phoenix tears. _Thank you._

Below her, Adam sighed with relief. "Thank you. I think I was about to die."

"And you said you were ready," Aly said, teasing slightly. "What happened?"

"Sectumsempra," Adam winced as he sat up and leaned on the wall. "John caught me and Kylie off guard."

Aly smiled slightly, helping him up.

"Funny. I don't feel anything wrong now," he smiled. "It was burning from the inside before."

"I figured," Aly grinned. She sighed. "Shall we get out of here?"

"Wait. I hear something."

_BOOM! _

Aly shielded her eyes as the wall crumbled around them. She blinked slightly, peered through the dust, and grinned at Kylie. 

"Hey!"

"Jesus!" Damien exclaimed, running over to Kylie. "That bastard!" His face was dirty and had a few cuts.

"Nice brother," Adam winced, standing up and walking out of the rubble. "Nearly killed me."

"Thank God she gave me these tears," Aly said seriously.

"You have fought. Valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery."

"Dammit!" Kylie swore, looking around. "Now what?"

"You, Harry Potter, have let your friends die for you. One hour, you have. I shall enter the fray. Every man, woman and child who has protected you will die. One hour."

"Over my dead body!" Aly spat at the ceiling.

"Honey, you will be one if you don't shut up," Kylie said. "Let's go."

"Go where?" Aly asked with confusion.

"Great Hall," Damien answered. "Everyone is there."

They disapparated.

* * *

"Professor Lupin..." Aly mouthed wordlessly. "Tonks..." 

Fresh tears poured down her face as she watched families crowd around their dead. Damien looked away as he led them down the line.

"Aly!"

Aly!"

Aly looked up in confusion as she heard two vaguely familiar parental voices. Her eyes widened as she saw Joy and Darien standing with her friends.

She looked down at their feet and gasped. Declan was on the ground, his face peaceful. Joy laid next to him.

"He's...dead?" Aly whispered. Darien took her into his arm with consolation. "He died trying to save Julian, honey."

"It's my fault," Julian whispered, sitting next to Declan's body. "I was caught by a trip jinx and he turned around to save me...and then...the killing curse...it's my fault."

Bev reached down to hug him. Char, Damien, Julian Hayden, Amanda, Adam and David grieved silently.

"What happened to Joy?" Aly choked.

"_Deprimo_," David said, his tears wet. "I saw it. One came up from behind her. Completely off guard."

"What're you two doing here?" Aly asked, looking at Joy and Darien.

"I heard some news that a battle was going on," Darien smiled. "We could hear it from Kilbride."

"I came because if I know you, you'd go in," Joy said, trying to smile. She hugged Aly. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," Aly mumbled. "You just came up. What've you to be sorry about?"

Joy smiled. "For sending you away."

"It was fun," Aly smiled. "I graduated, by the way. Valedictorian."

"Congrats," Joy said, pulling back to wipe her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'd be more excited...but..."

"It's a time to mourn," Darien finished, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I know." Joy smiled slightly at Darien.

"I've missed you," she smiled.

"You too," Darien said gently. "How's everything?"

Aly took this time to walk over to her friends, who stood staring at their friends' bodies.

"He didn't even know," Julian said, wiping his eyes.

"Her dad?" Bev asked quietly.

"Yeah. She just snuck out one night to come here with us," David mumbled. "And now she's dead. How will he take it? She was my girl."

"At least Declan's family knew," Bev muttered. "He knew what he was getting into."

Aly kneeled next to Julian and hugged him softly while he cried.

She was perfectly content to hold him for the next hour.


	51. The Final Night

"NO!"

Aly's head flashed up at Professor McGonagall's voice. She stood up.

"NO!

"NO!"

"HARRY!"

Aly looked toward the entrance doors and dropped to her knees in disbelief. "Harry..." she breathed. She stared at Hagrid, whose cheeks were damp with tears as he held Harry's dead body. He lay limp in Hagrid's arms while the death eaters shouted in triumph.

Her heart thumped with fear as she looked at Voldemort. His snake like eyes, his slit nostrils...his face gleaning with triumph. _It should've never come to this..._

She choked on tears.

"SILENCE!" Voldemort screamed. A white flash and a bang, and Aly felt herself unable to speak. She stood up slowly again and felt both her parents grip her shoulders tightly.

"Harry Potter is dead! He is a meaningless boy!"

"He beat you!" Ron yelled, and the students of Hogwarts broke into screaming. Voldemort silenced them once more.

"Pathetic boy tried to sneak out-"

Aly's eyes flashed to the side as Neville dashed out of the crowd, charging for Bellatrix Lestrange. Aly watched in horror as Lestrange stunned Neville and threw him to the ground.

Voldemort smiled cruelly. "And who is this?"

"Longbottom, my lord!" Bellatrix's high voice laughed. "The son of the aurors!"

"Ah, yes," He said softly. "We could use people like you."

"Not likely, snake!" Neville spat. "Dumbledore's Army!"

Char and Damien raised their fists and yelled with the others in reponse. Neville suddenly became still.

"This..." he hissed, "Is what happens when people defy me."

Aly stepped back in shock as the sorting hat conjured into the air and placed itself on Neville's head. The hat began to burst into flames.

Then the most wonderful thing happened.

Grawp, Hagrid's half brother, led the regime as thousands of arrows swarmed over the castle walls. Death eaters fell one by one.

Aly scrambled around, ducking and grabbed her wand. She looked at Hagrid.

"WHERE'S HARRY?!" he bellowed.

"_Crucio_!" Char's voice yelled and a death eater screamed in pain.

Aly looked over her shoulder in amazement as Kay, Sam, Mr. and Mrs. Boyle ran into the Great Hall, firing jinxes. To her left, Darien and Joy stood side by side firing jinxes. Then she saw Julian, Bev, Adam and David fighting. Damien, Hayden and Amanda ran through the crowd, firing curses.

"_Stupefy_!"

"_Deprimo_!" Aly yelled, turning around. She ducked the spell and pointed her wand at Jules. His head began to twist around, and his eyes expanded.

_Crack!_

"YEAH!" Adam yelled. "WAY TO GO!"

Jules slumped to the floor, dead.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Darien yelled.

Aly felt a blast of cold air from behind her. She shivered and turned around and saw a dementor gliding toward her. The people around her drew back in terror.

Aly summoned a happy thought: Her parents.

"_EXPECT PATRONUM!"_

Aly watched with a blazing look in her face as a tiger came roaring from her wand and destroyed the dementor. The crowd cheered.

She whirled around and watched Neville draw the Sword of Gryffindor. With one stroke Neville sliced off the giant snake, Nagini's head. The crowd roared in joy.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

"_Deprimo_!" Aly backed toward her parents and they all stood in a triangle.

"_Stupefy_!" Joy yelled.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Darien cried, sending one death eater flying.

Aly grinned darkly as she crushed another death eater's skull.

"Joy!" Darien called, cursing another death eater. "I'm sorry!"

"What?!" Joy yelled.

"For everything! I'm sorry!"

"It's not your fault!" Joy yelled, ducking as she stunned another. "We both made a mistake!"

"Marry me!"

"WHAT?!" Joy ducked again. "_Deprimo_, bastard!" _Crunch._

"Marry me!" Darien called out again.

"Are you insane?!" Joy shrieked.

"NO! I love you!" Darien said, stunning one more.

"Dad! Watch out!" Aly yelled, looking at Darien's side. "_Deprimo_!"

_Crunch._

"Fight! For master Regulus!" Kreacher's voice rang.

Aly grinned slightly as she watched another death eater crumple before her eyes.

There was a blast of light and the family of three ducked as the people surrounding them were killed. Voldemort seemed to part the sea of people. Aly stood up, scrambling for the others. She grabbed Darien and Joy's hands and sprinted through the crowd to her friends.

Aly looked at Ginny from across the room as Bellatrix raised her wand.

"GINNY! MOVE!" she bellowed. Ginny turned and missed death by an inch as the killing curse shot past her.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. Bellatrix laughed. Molly sent a curse for Bellatrix and it struck her heart. She toppled to the ground. The crowd roared and Voldemort screamed.

"_Protego_!"

Aly watched in amazement as Harry revealed himself to the crowd. She roared in joy with the others.

"It's got to be me-"

A curse soared outright and struck Aly square in the chest. She stumbled backwards in shock, gasping.

"ALY!" Joy bellowed, watching her stumble. Darien turned around, his eyes expanded. "NO!"

Char and the others rushed over to Aly's side as she doubled over, heaving.

She could feel something trickling in her bloodstream. Like water. Except it made her feel drowsy and her breathing became labored.

"Want to her some, before you make another big mistake?" Aly vaguely heard.

The sounds began to fade away.

"Aly? Can you hear me?" Damien's low voice said frantically. She could feel someone shaking her. "Listen to me!"

Joy stared at Aly's drooping face, listening as her breathing slowed down. "Something's wrong internally."

"What is it?" Amanda choked.

"I don't know," Darien said with panic. "But it taking over quickly."

_Ugh..._She could feel her brain shutting down and eyes drooping slowly.

"Aly...Stay with us..." Julian's frantic voice said.

"A better wizards, a better man..."

Aly's legs stopped working and she sank to the ground.

"Aly!" Hayden's voice said faintly.

"You bastard!" another man's voice said, one she barely recognized as Mr. Boyle's. "_Deprimo_!"

A short cry of pain, and then nothing.

Aly felt herself being pulled up as her body sagged.

"Aly, look!"

Aly's eyelid fluttered. She watched as the sun hit both Voldemort and Harry's face.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

"_Expelliarmus_!"

A huge bang, and then Voldemort fell backward.

The crowd roared and surged toward Harry. Aly collapsed.

"NO! DO SOMETHING!" Darien roared over the crowd. Aly felt someone's hands on her backside.

"I'VE GOT IT!" Char sobbed. "Put her down!"

Aly was placed on the floor, and Amanda sobbed as Aly's breathing slowed.

_It wasn't supposed to go down like this..._

Her head was tipped up.

_I'm not supposed to die...the Mirror of Erised lied to me..._

The sound of a bottle uncorked.

_I'm supposed to get married to Char...it makes no sense..._

Someone poured something down her throat.

_Life...isn't...fair._

Char poured the rest of the bottle of phoenix tears down Aly's throat.

Joy stared at her daughter's body in shock.

_

* * *

YES!_

A new feeling coursed through Aly's veins. A hot white fire. Her brain started working...her heart started pumping...

On the outside, Aly looked like she was having a seizure.

"What's wrong?" Joy shrieked over the crowd.

"I don't know!" Damien said with panic. "A seizure."

Aly's eyes snapped open.

Hyperventilating, she stared up at her family.

"ALY!"

"ALY!"

"ALY!"

"YOU'RE ALIVE!"

Aly was suffocated under her friends hugs.

"Of course I'm alive," Aly gasped, letting air into her lungs. "I'm not letting it go down like that."

Char reached down to hug her tightly. "I thought you were dead."

Darien and Joy sobbed into Aly's shoulders, leaning over her.

"Wha...happened?" Aly gasped, feeling her muscles work.

"Him," Hayden said, wiping his eyes. They parted and Aly saw John's body lying on the floor of the Great Hall. Aly gulped, staring at Adam.

"That was him?"

"Specialty," Mr. Boyle's strained voice said. "Some sort of poisonous spell he created. He had to go."

Aly sighed, staring at the ceiling and wiped a tear. "Did he...?"

"He's dead," Joy said softly. "He's gone."

Aly relaxed on the cold, marble floor, sighing. "Good."

Darien reached down and picked Aly up, sighing with relief. "You're alive."

Aly smiled weakly up at her father. "And you're getting married."

"Yes I am," Joy said faintly. Aly looked through the crowd at Voldemort's corpse.

She curled up against her father's body.

_Thank you._


	52. Mr and Mrs Trevelyan

Aly wiped a fresh tear from her eyes. She remembered their funerals. It was hard.

Fast forward five months to September 1998. Our whole little group is eighteen. Char and Damien have graduated from Ellis.

She smiled brightly as she heard 'Hear Comes the Bride.' Everyone turned to watched Joy walk gracefully down the aisle, her eyes focused solely on her husband.

Aly stood near the altar with Amanda and Bev, Mrs. Straum and Mrs. Taylor. They all dressed in identical white dresses. Aly, Amanda and Bev wore matching v-neck white dresses that merely flowed to the ground. Mrs. Straum and Mrs. Taylor were allowed to make it more...elegant.

Aly smiled at Char from across the altar. He winked at Aly and laughed silently. He looked so adorable in his black tux and his messy brown hair. She picked out the rose, of course. Char decided to replace his green stud with a white one.

Damien and Hayden and Adam stood near Char, all in black tuxedos (and in Aly's opinion), looking very handsome. Darien looked radiant and young in his tux. The black seemed to bring out the green.

Aly was named the maid of honor.

Char was named Darien's best man.

How ironic.

The congregation turned in their seats and watched as Joy walked slowly down the aisle in time to the music.

Joy looked like she wasn't 35. Her long brown hair was pulled into an elegant bun, and her skin looked flawless. She wore a long white dress with lace.

Char jokingly added that technically, Joy shouldn't wear white. She isn't a virgin.

Aly laughed as she remembered this, and smiled widely at her mother as she approached Darien, who smiled at her.

Aly's eyes flickered to Char again, and he smiled at her lovingly before focusing his attention back to Joy. He still kept a smile on his face as he watched Darien and Joy bow before the priest, but his eyes flickered to Aly again. _She looks so beautiful, _he thought, looking her over. The white dress she wore clung to her body, accentuating her curves, her hair was now long and flowing down her back. He remembered that two years ago her hair was short, but now it's longer than ever. He wanted to run his hands through it for old times sake. Aly looked at him once more and Char smiled again, staring into her jewel-like eyes.

"Aly. Please try and keep your eyes off of Char..." Amanda whispered quietly.

She fixed her attention on the priest.

Then her eyes flickered to the window, which let light in.

As of now, Hogwarts is under construction after the battle. They had a massive funeral for the dead. Except for Voldemort.

They burned his body. And those death eaters.

Aly felt no remorse for John. He led a deranged life, anyway. He was better off.

Aly expressed her sorrow to Declan and Joy's family.

After that, the next five months were spent going out into the world. Joy moved in with Darien in East Kilbride. Aly decided that Scotland is a wonderful country to live in.

Aly and Char bought a house together not far from Darien and Joy. Damien and Amanda bought a house not far from Aly and Char.

Kylie and Hayden finally sealed it, and they're back together. They bought a house not far from Damien and Amanda.

Adam and Bev live in France now, but they came to Scotland for the wedding.

Julian is currently student teaching at Ellis in Potions. He hopes to replace Professor Abernethy. He's been hinting that he'll retire.

Mr. Boyle attended the wedding alone because Mrs. Boyle still hasn't been retrieved from the ministry. Aly planned to take care of that tomorrow, if possible.

Aly smiled at a bird on a tree outside. It was a canary, and it chirped once and launched into the air.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Joy smiled. Darien took her face and kissed her gently. They pulled away, smiling. Darien looked down at Joy and his eyes filled with unexpected tears as he realized that he had loved her all along. If he hadn't left her, he would be married to her, and Aly would've been living with him in Scotland, and they wouldn't have had to avoid death eaters. Aly never would've met John, and life would be different. A small thought came to Darien. _However, if she did live here she never would've met her friends._

Joy stretched her neck up once more and they kissed softly.

Aly put her bouquet to the side and clapped heartily along with the congregation. Joy smiled at Aly. She and Darien walked down the aisle as the crowd cheered and clapped. Aly smiled and stepped down the altar. She followed Darien and Joy.

Char appeared at her side and slipped his elbow into hers. "Hey, beautiful."

"Hey, handsome," Aly grinned, looking up at his brown eyes. "They're together! Finally, after nineteen years."

"Long time," Char mused as the door opened and they stepped outside into the sunshine. They were showered with rice. Most of the attendees were Ministry workers, Darien's friends from Scotland, and some of the surviving Hogwarts students. Aly grinned at Lavender Brown as they exited the church. Aly laughed and grinned hugely as they walked along the sidewalk. Joy and Darien climbed into a sleek black limo and waved to their friends and family.

"I'll see you at the reception, love!" Darien called, smiling at his daughter.

Aly waved, her eyes blurry. "Bye, Dad! Bye Mum! I love you!" Joy and Darien both smiled at their daughter as the limo pulled away. The attendees began to disperse, chatting animatedly about the wedding and how perfect their life will be.

"Shall we return home?" Aly asked leisurely, turning to look up at Char.

"I'd rather take a walk. It's a beautiful day," Char said, waving his hand at the scenery.

"I like that idea."

Char snorted. "I think you just want a snog."

"Do not." Aly nudged him lightly as they walked around the church and onto the grass. Char took off his tuxedo jacket, unloosened his tie, and rolled up his sleeves and pants legs as they walked. Aly kicked off her heels, complaining, and Char tried to walk in them for her but failed miserably.

"Ugh! I have no idea how you women walk in these things!" Char laughed, walking barefoot through the grass next to the lake. "It's outrageous!"

"Well, without them I'd be shorter than you," Aly said wrinkling her nose. "I hate being short."

"You're not short. You're taller than most girls," Char pointed out, ducking under a willow tree branch.

"Heels also make you more elegant, more confident, more beautiful," Aly added as she jumped on top of a bench situated under a tree.

"You're already beautiful. You don't need stupid shoes to prove that," Char smiled, looking up at her. Aly wrapped her arms around Char's neck, smiling.

"Oi! Lovebirds!" Damien's voice called out. Aly rolled her eyes as Damien, Hayden and Amanda appeared around the corner.

"Yes, yes," Char sighed.

"Oh, the joys of family," Aly said, sighing dramatically. Char laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Oh, why can't we be like that, Damien?" Amanda's voice said with irritation. Aly laughed.

"Because I don't have that kind of money...Ouch!" Damien yelled, massaging his sore shoulder. "What was that for?"

"For being an idiot," Amanda said angrily. She smiled. "A lovable idiot." Damien grinned crookedly and put his arm around her shoulder.

"All that leaves is Hayden," Char said jokingly, walking over to his best friend. "I love you, Hayden."

"Whoa, whoa, back off, mate."

"I'm serious. I can't imagine my life without you," Char teased, opening his arms for a hug. Hayden backed away, his eyes wide. Aly jumped off the bench, grinning. "Come on, mate. Give us a hug."

"This is too weird!" Hayden laughed as Damien walked towards him, swinging his hips. "You all are a bunch of crazy idiots!"

"Hayden, you're my soul mate," Damien said, batting his eyelashes. In a flash, he pounced on Hayden and pinned him to the grass, and Hayden yelled, grunting to get away. "Hold him, Char!" Char seized Hayden's arms and they dragged him to the lake. Aly and Amanda burst into laughter as Char and Damien stood at the edge of the lake, swinging Hayden.

"One..."

"Two..."

"You're bloody idiots!"

"Three!" they yelled in unison, and they launched Hayden into the air. He fell into the lake, yelling. Damien and Char burst into laughter as Hayden broke through the surface sputtering, his golden hair plastered to his wet skin Within an instant, Char and Damien were in the lake with Hayden, looking around in disbelief. Aly and Amanda smiled happily and dashed off.

--

"HANDS OFF, DAMIEN!" _Thump. _

"ALY! OUCH!"

"I love you, man."

"Char, if you don't stop this instant..."

"Has anybody seen my earring?"


	53. The Afterparty

"Wow! This is nice," Aly said with approval as the three of them walked into the reception area. They had changed into some warmer, drier clothes, before apparating to the reception. Aly wore a maroon dress, black tights because it was a bit chilly, and maroon earrings. Amanda wore a blue dress with silver hoops. Bev wore a light green dress and green stud earrings. All of the men dressed in white long sleeves shirts, black vests, and black pants.

"I like it," Adam agreed as they walked across the dance floor over to the table where Darien and Joy sat, their hands clasped together. Adam and Bev prefered to sit in the crowd, while the others sat at the table with the family. They walked up the platform and Char held out Aly's chair and she slipped into it, grinning.

She looked around. The area was nicely lit, the tables were covered with champagne colored clothes, beautiful roses adorned every table, and a chandelier hung from the ceiling.

"You have a nice taste, Mum," Aly said brightly, looking at her mother. Joy smiled.

"What'd you do after the wedding?"

"Romped around a bit," Aly shrugged, grinning at Damien. "Damien's a right bit sore, but he deserved it." Bev snorted with laughter.

"I would like to make a toast." Aly looked around and spotted a man standing near a table. He was middle aged maybe around fifty, with graying brown hair and dancing green eyes. He dressed in a white long sleeved shirt and slacks.

"To the happy couple. May their marriage endure forever. I'm proud of you, my son."

Aly's mouth dropped.

"To Joy and Darien!"

"To Joy and Darien," they all murmured. Aly sipped her sparkling grape juice slowly, her eyes trained on the man that was now sitting down.

--

"Of course you'd make Partan Bree," Joy said laughingly, dipping her spoon in the delicious soup. "It was always your favorite." Darien grinned at his wife and watched her take a sip.

Aly had already finished her bowl and relaxed in the chair with content. Char grinned at her.

"Hungry, were you?" he asked. "Seems your stomach is a bit rounder than before..." He patted her stomach teasingly, and Aly swatted his hands away, laughing.

She looked over the crowd and spotted the man again. "Do you think that man's my grandfather?"

"He might be," Adam said, looking down the way at Aly. "If he said my son. Unless it's a term of endearment."

"Mum?" Aly asked, turning her head to find out the truth. "Who was that man?"

Joy sighed. "That...is your grandfather."

"It's true!" Aly exclaimed quietly. "He's my...grandfather."

"His name is Danny. He's been living here for a while," Joy said quietly, studying her daughter's pained expression. "He's been living here alone because of the death eaters."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Aly whispered. "A grandfather? I've never had anything like that before!"

"I-"

"And now, our first dance of the evening," Danny's voice said. Aly's head whipped around to see him standing on a platform with a microphone in hand. He smiled at Joy, who smiled back brightly. Aly studied him, and her eyes widened. His eyes were the same shade of green, like hers.

Aly sat quietly and smiled, watching her parents dance to a soft, quiet Scottish song that had many people tearing. Aly took a picture with her camera, smiling. _They've never been so happy..._

She closed her eyes and thought back on the things that have happened in her life so far. She's so different now than when she was when she was eleven.

A soft tap on her shoulder jerked her awake and she looked around. Darien was smiling at her. "Fancy a dance, love?"

"Sure," Aly said with a grin, jumping up from her chair. Everyone had already piled onto the dance floor as another song began playing. Aly walked onto the dance floor with her father and they began dancing slowly to another Scottish song.

Aly looked up at her father.

"He's my father," Darien said quietly, answering her unspoken question. He sighed as they continued dancing. "He's been living out in the country for a while for protection. During the reign of Voldemort my dad spoke out against him heartily. He nearly got killed once for doing it. So, for his sake and mine he left my mum and me. And my mum eventually...died. I doubt she's alive. One evening she left for the store and never came back."

"Then what happened?" Aly asked, mortified.

"I moved in with my dad and we lived in Kilbride for the rest of my years. We stayed in the house I live in now. When I was old enough to make it on my own he left and went to the country."

"You guys must be really close," Aly murmured, resting her head on his comfy chest. "What a story."

"You'll like him," Darien said, patting her back. "He's a funny man, so you'll take to him easily." He grinned crookedly. "Like me. That's why you love me so much." They laughed quietly and continued dancing to the soft music, enjoying their time together.

Darien stopped dancing suddenly and looked over his shoulder to see his father standing, a smile on his face. "Mind if I have a go?"

Aly studied her grandfather carefully as Darien stepped back. He smiled encouragingly at Aly, and then disappeared through the crowd. Danny Trevelyan stood before his granddaughter as they looked at each other. He held his hands out and Aly took him and they began dancing very slowly.

Danny cleared his throat. "What a lovely way for a grandfather and his granddaughter to meet. A wedding."

"It is a bit surprising," Aly said, grinning slightly. "I never knew I had any other relatives up in Scotland."

"Love, you've got so many people to meet! You have cousins!"

"I have cousins?" Aly laughed in disbelief. "You had other children?"

"Course," Danny said with surprise. "My son hasn't been true with you."

Aly smiled. She loved his husky, Scottish accent. His hands were firm yet gentle. And yes, he was humorous. They danced a little while longer, laughing together and telling each other their stories.

Eventually Char tapped Danny on the shoulder and Danny smiled knowingly.

"This is Char, Danny," Aly said, grinning at her boyfriend. "Char, this is Danny, my grandfather."

They shook hands. "He's a fine one. Nice catch, Aly." She grinned with pleasure as Danny disappeared through the crowd, laughing.

"Seems you're a popular item these days," Char said, pursing his lips as they danced to a more upbeat song.

Aly smiled. "Danny's nice. I like him. I'm glad I finally met him."

"Everyday your family grows," Char sighed, shaking his hand as his arm tightened around her waist.

"Apparently Dad has two brothers," Aly said with a frown.

"Two! So you have cousins, then! God," Char breathed in disbelief. "If only my family was that big." Aly rolled her eyes and rested her head on his chest as the beat slowed down.

--

"Hey," Damien said quietly as they prepared to take their picture. "What d'you all think we'll be like years from now?"

"You'll be the same annoying, loudmouthed brother, if that's what you're asking," Char snorted as the photographer set up. "We'll always be together, Damien."

"That's a relief," Damien sniffed. "More insults from my favorite brother." They stood out in the courtyard. Everyone had already taken their pictures except for them.

"Alright! One...two...three!"

_Flash. _


	54. Free World

Aly smiled as she finished dusting off the banister of their home. She smiled when she saw the picture she took with her friends the night her parents got married.

In that picture, there are these people:

Beverly Malone: eighteen, blond; Aly's friend in Scotland. Very bubbly.

Hayden Taylor: eighteen, blond, Aly's first friend at Hogwarts. Very suave.

Adam Aldaine: eighteen, blond, met fifth year; Aly's true friend. Very reliable.

Kylie Mitchell: eighteen, blond, met Aly first year. Loves Hayden. Very sincere.

Damien Boyle: eighteen, brunette. Char's brother. Arrogant. Very funny.

Amanda Straum: eighteen, blond. Aly's first girlfriend. Very compassionate.

Charmont Boyle: eighteen, brunette. Damien's brother. Handsome. Loves Aly.

Alyson Trevelyan: eighteen, brunette. Loves everyone. Loved by everyone.

_They're all smiling without a care in the world because now the world is free._

Aly will keep this picture for as long as she can remember.


End file.
